The Caretaker
by Total Protonix Overload
Summary: After the Indominus tore apart the island, no one wanted to go back. They forgot the animals that some had taken care of for so long to be abandoned. But what if, there was someone still on the island. When Blue wakes up to find that she isn't alone, the whole island will become what the creators of the park wouldn't think what a Jurassic World would look like. HumanXAnthro Raptor
1. Chapter 1

This is my first JP/JW fic. Writing it because of three things.

1\. For the Hell of it.

2\. Because dinosaurs have been on my mind for awhile now.

3\. And that reading through some other fics to help build inspiration, I wanted to depict something in my own way.

Lettering for this talking will range depending on where you're reading. For the animals they don't think simple minded but like actual people.

Takes place after the movie, talking Dinosours, animals turning anthro, human x anthro, possible lemons in the future.

This is a transfer from another place where I posted this first.

* * *

 ** _The Caretaker_**

* * *

 _2 Year_ s _After The Indominus Event_

 _Blue's POV_

Sun light, breathing and water. It was three things I've remembered for some time now. I would be awakened, find water and hunt. It was the only thing I could do for the time. I remember finding a area in a old human building where they kept large amounts of cloths and just falling to sleep.

But this wasn't that place. It was darker, cleaner, it had a much more _fresh_ smell to it. I tried to move, wanting to see where I was. What I saw from the moment my eyes opened was a massive white cloth that was laid over me while I sat on my back. I could feel something soft and mushy supporting my head in a why that it did hurt to move.

My body ached every time I tried turning it, moving the sheet around but ending up stuck. I snapped my head back to try to reposition and that's when I saw I wasn't alone here. I looked to my left, I must of been lying on my back to be at this angle, I saw a large mass under a white sheet slowly rising and falling. The head of whoever it was, was a two tone brown with lighter spots.

 _Echo..._

 _*groan*_

I looked back to my right, there were two more bodies. Both heads were shades of green with one being brighter and another having almost a black tint.

 _Charlie… Delta..._

How… I saw them… I saw what the monster did, I saw what the humans did, I was the only one. But here I was, laying next to my sisters. But… how-

 _Creeeee…_

The door in the far corner slowly opened. I put my head back down in the same state I awoken but kept one eye open. Slowly moving into the light, I watched a figure stand there for a moment and walk in with a cart. It was a human.

My teeth clenched at the sight. There was only one human I trusted, and he was gone. This human… I could barely see his face but his body language was that of not fear. Most humans I have ever witnessed would turn and run just by the sight of us. But instead this one just walked in like how Alpha would. The cart this was being dragged behind him with a tower of more sheets like the ones that covered us. Once the human got to the center of the room they dropped the hand, letting it hits the ground as they pulled off several sheets and with strange small jars.

"Alright…" _he_ said in a raspy voice. It was the kind that Alpha would be in when he was ill. The human first walked over to Echo, ripping the sheet away so that her legs were visible. I remembered that night, I heard her cry when in the mouth of that monster. Thrown away like a piece of trash. I had tried to find her, call her out, find her scent but each time I tried I found nothing.

I could just see through my one closed eye several white spots that dotted her side. They were much worse than the scar that covered her head that was left from before. The human had been bent over and running his hand over her side I could see. His head just nodded and… smiled? What was he smiling about.

He went around to my side, blocking out what I could see. He must of been checking the scars because the only thing he did after was bring a new sheet over her. Making sure to cover her entire body but her head. It almost looked like how Alpha use to sleep. After he did what he did he just seemed to slump over to the other side, completely avoiding me. He tore off Delta's sheet, and what I saw was something that made my own blood crawl. Her once green hide was a heavily charred mess. Patches of red and what was left of her skin was visible. I couldn't even think begin to think of how she survived. How that fire didn't kill her.

"Well… thank god you won't feel any pain now…" the human said bringing out a white jar. The moment he opened it, a disgusting smell hit my nostrils. I wanted to get up and run out as far away as possible from it. But my body didn't do what I wanted. I watched as he _rolled_ Delta over. Bringing her legs to the sides and belly down so that her back was up. He stuck his hand in the jar and pulled out a blob of whitish gray stuff that made the smell even worse and lathered it over the black area. He kept doing it for a good minute until her back was almost white.

He wiped his hands on a rag and then placed two blankets over her. Instead of laying it completely across he covered the area below her marks and around her. Another behind her head and again around her. After taking care with her she moved over to Charlie. I couldn't see because of Delta being in the way. But the way he worked with her, he seemed to be much more careful. After a couple of minutes he covered her back up.

Now, he walked towards me. I tensioned up as he removed my sheet, I tried to control my breathing as he placed a hand on my neck. The feeling of… a wet cloth? It felt like it. He was rubbing it around my wounds.

Was he cleaning me? It seemed like it. He did my right side, and then to my left. It was a strange but yet… nice feeling. True that I didn't have the chance to mend them myself, it was still odd how he did it. When he did I was able to get a look at his face. It was dark, not like what Alpha's friend was but still pale. Like one would get from the sunlight for too long. A patch of dirty black sat on top of his head with hairs coming down from the side, It was much more solid them Alpha's. Several tiny scars dotted over his sides with his two brown eyes looking down at me.

Well he did this he crescend along the length of my neck, just like Alpha. It was something I hadn't felt since I was just a hatchling. It was just so pleasant…

* * *

This went on for a few days now. He came in, changed our sheets and checked our wounds. He wouldn't say a single word that I could hear but his condition seemed to get… worse.

He would hack and cough violently when ever he entered or left. Clearing holding it when in our presents.

Why didn't he go aid himself? Why was he focused on us? And why was there a human even here?

It made no sense. I covered most of the land where a human might stay at but there was no sign. Even bodies of those who died before were long gone. So why was he here.

So today, I wanted to know. I knew that they couldn't understand us. If they did, who knows what Alpha would of done for us. He opened the door and brought in the same items like before. He checked Echo's bites, Delta's burns and Charlie's body. Then when he went to me, removed the blanket, I made my move.

I twisted around, bringing my legs down to the ground in a hard thump, he jumped back some but not in the sign of fear, but relief?

"Well… it's nice to know you're finally up…" he said turning his back to me. The way he had said that, it felt something like what Alpha would say when we were younger. He walked over towards the windowed wall where a large metal box sat. He pulled off the apparent cover and let it fall to the side.

"If you need a drink… here's some fresh water… If you're hungry… just walk out there," he points to the door. "... There's a few pigs out there… they're close enough so you don't… have to hunt." He then started walking back to the cart. He put all the materials and just picked up the handle, walking towards the door.

"Well… have a good evening… Get some rest..." With that he left. I finally relaxed some, but what just happened.

He wasn't scared like all of the others before. He mended us, given us food and water… I slowly step towards the door, the sunlight was making it slightly hard to see because of being in darkness for awhile now. I just glanced outside, we were back in our a home, but this was completely different. There wasn't a cage or gate this time, just a set of boxes that blocked off the area. Around the place where… pigs. I could count a few dozen but they couldn't get past the wall. It was something what I could easily jump… but why was it there?

The human couldn't obviously put that there for a reason. To bring us back to this place and leave it open for anything to go in and out, it wasn't what they did. Looking back to my sisters, I pondered how they were even here still with me. I didn't see them for some time and all a sudden I'm with them in my old home healing together. It was just like a dream, it felt too real to be one, I had to know. Stepping back over to where I was laying I went up to Echo's right.

(If a human was here they would just hear chirps and sounds)

" _Echo_ …" I nudged her with my snout. "Echo." I said slightly louder. Another nudged and I finally saw her move.

" _Blue._.?" I saw her eyes weakly open. The same ones that challenged me long ago and then fight to protect Alpha.

"It is good to see you again, sister." I rubbed against her side. Taking the sheet in my teeth I rip it off, letting it fly back down to the ground. Echo slowly twisted her body around so that she was on her side facing towards me.

" _Where_ … are we?" She eyed the room.

"We are home. All of us."

"All of us?" I nodded for her to look behind . She twisted her head around to see Delta and Charlie's sleeping masses under the same sheets.

"Our sisters…" her eyes lite up when she looked back to me. "How…?"

I wish I knew the answer to that. But right now it wasn't important, right now what was is that if the others were still with us. Walking over I went to Delta. She was in the same pose she was being on her stomach. I nudged her a few times, calling her name.

Her head moves slightly, " _mmmm_ …"

She was alright, in a way. It would take a loud vehicle or fresh food to even make her care about waking up. Moving past her I came up to the one I thought was truly gone.

Charlie.

Carefully I take hold of the sheets and slowly, more gently then I've possibly ever been pulled them off. She was a utter mess but yet whole. There was a unbelievable amount of scars, holes, and white cloth that was held tightly to her. Her left leg however didn't look like hers. It was completely white with just hints of green forming in where it was connected to her. Her right leg was just the same but only her talon and a few points down was it a bright green color. Most likely more healed up. As I went to awake her, I could sense that Echo had finally gotten Delta up. Both were looking at me with intent as I went to nudge our sister.

" _Charlie_ …" no movement. I do it again, nothing. I knew she was still alive. We were all watching her chest rise and fall in deep and steady breaths. But it hurt me so to see her not respond.

" _Blue_ …" Delta called, "Give her some time… She needs all the real rest she could get."

I lowered my head. It was my fault for this. For almost losing what family I was born with. I was their Beta, the one they looked to for guidance. I just stared at my sister. Then back to the others.

"I'm… sorry." I bowed my head in shame. "We… I was told lies. That monster made us trying against Alpha. And it almost cost us what we only had…"

Echo stepped forward. "Blue… it was not your fault. We were all told what we believed was real." It felt nice to hear such thing. But it couldn't undo the harm already done.

"But who had done this for us? * _GASP_ * Has Alpha returned?!" This seemed to make both of them excited.

But I shook my head. "No, Alpha has been gone for some time now. This is a much different human. When I first confronted him a few moments ago he did not reek of fear. But seemed just as calm as would Alpha was like around us."

"How?" Echo asked looking at the tank of water. "All humans left."

I nodded. "Yes, but this one seems to have stayed behind. I had watch for some time as he came in every day and tended to our wounds. He also sounded, strange. But not in how the fat human talked. It was almost like… pain."

The others looked at each other for a moment pondering what the human wanted and why.

"So how do we deal with this human?" Echo asked.

"Can we eat him?" Delta looked at me with a flick of her tongue. I shook my head. It didn't feel if he had a bad intentions to us, and for him to care for us like this was something no human had done before.

"I will go and find him. I have learned his scent long enough to know it enough to follow. You two watch our sister." They both nod in agreement.

I look back at Charlie one more time before heading towards the door. Squeezing past the gap left I run towards the open gate. The pigs all around ran as fast as they could to avoid me as I jumped to the wall. It would of been easy prey, my stomach agreed as well, but what mattered right now was me to find the human.


	2. Chapter 2

The way the dinos think about humans ranges. Some are more caring, others more aggressive. Ones like Blue and the others are still young and don't know much of the outside up until recently.

Might be a little early to allow them to talk to each other but this is my own personal way of one of these stories.

I'm making the note that Rexy is the technical 'Queen' because it would follow how her manner and thoughts have come since the first JP.

* * *

 _Blue's POV_

What has happened to this place..? Everything's… changed. The gray pathways that humans always followed, were gone. Some spots under barely able to be seen with a good eye. All of it was covered in a lush, thick layer of green.

But the human's scent, it didn't fade at spots where humans would go into those machines. He just kept going and going down the path. I could see the disturbance that one would make when passing through tall grass. He had the same cart with him, his footsteps were deeper and more defined. It literally went everywhere. From our home to all the different homes others lived in. Most of the trails were old but the one now was yet so fresh it went to all of them again. How could a human move this fast? True they couldn't out run us in any way but Alpha did talk about an event called... The Olympics, I think. And how humans would race for a brief time and distance. But right now, this was much longer than what he talked about.

Thankfully, it wasn't hard to track him down to a large clearing in the trees. It was the same place I would stalk potential prey. The field was just as lush as I remembered, going up to my chest the grass was just high enough for me to stay low to get into a pounce position. But right now, I didn't want to be discovered by someone else that could easily crush me. Dashing into the tree line I continued to follow the scent towards a branched off clearing. Staying hidden in the bush I looked over the land.

He was there, tending to a three-horn (triceratops) that laid on their stomach. Even in the bush I could see a large red spot that was practically painted on most of their back. He was rubbing a different kind of smelly stuff like he did on Delta but in a much larger area. There were others as well, all grazing or sleeping in the shade of the trees just in the back. I could see the same kind of cloth that the human had put on us all over their bodies. Some just small parts that looked more like white dots and others covering a large portion of their body. It was the clear work of the monster. I had seen the bodies of many of the fallen across the land with the same marks.

In the corner of my eye however, I could see the treeline to my right start to move. It wasn't wind, even a storm like before couldn't cause them to move out of place like this. I could feel the ground beneath my own feet shake every time whatever was coming got closer. I ducked closer to the ground, staying alert if I must make a rapid retreat. When the treeline finally broke, I couldn't believe who it was.

It was her, the giant who I had helped to defeat the monster. She looked just like last time, scars and the massive bite mark on her neck. At first, I was a bite shocked, then when I saw her fight, I joined in. But after the battle, I remembered looking into her eyes, no trade of words or anything, she just walked away. When I went on hunts I could hear her roaring in the distance. Mostly towards the one building that sat near the mountain.

I failed to realize she was even coming. One would easily tell by the shaking of the ground. But the way she was moving, slow and focused. She was walking straight towards the human but not in that fury of a hunt. The human, finally noticing her looked towards her, but made no sign to flee. Instead, he just simply stood from his spot, walked out some and held his arms out like he expected one to jump at him.

"Hey big girl…"

When she lowered her head to him, I was tempted just to run out there and snatch him before it was too late. But I didn't have to, nor did I want to now. She had her snout gently pressed against his chest with his arms now hugging her. Hugging her, The original queen of this island was allowing a human to touch her. I could hear her let out a soft groan as he let go of her snout to go back to work. This couldn't be the same giant I fought the monster with.

But it seemed that was still the case. Because she was looking straight into my general direction. Scanning the tree line I was hiding in. I froze up, trying to act as if I wasn't there. Then I heard it, a low but yet loud growl emit from her. Her entire body shifted so that it was now pointing straight to where I stood. The action caught the human's attention clearly because he got up and faced the same direction.

"I know you're there…" He yelled as loud as he could,"so just come on out…"

What was I supposed to do. She had gotten my scent without so much as looking at my direction. And by this I knew the human probably knew too. Looking as well prideful I could I slowly stepped out and over the bushes. When I got into the sunlight, I could see that the same three horn wasn't the only one that was around him. Dozens if I could see were all laying about with some form of cloth or scar that now turned to look at me. The giant seemed to become tension at my presents because I could blankly hear a low groan escape her.

"Easy, Rexy…" he patted her, "She woke up just today… probably curious is all…" He went back to his cart then to the three horn. 'Rexy' stood there eyeing me since I came out. This was only truly the second time we came face to face.

"If you are," the human walked over to the cart again. Placing a large over the several items inside. "You can come back… and we can show you what's changed…" he started walking away with the cart in tow. Passing by her, but she still watched me.

" _If you actually could answer what's changed…_ " I muttered.

"I could you know." I literally jumped from the response. It wasn't just random, he said it straight to me.

"How…" I didn't think that the word was so much clearer. I felt my own mouth move the way it sounded. My voice, from what humans kept saying was nothing but just loud noises. My voice, the one that my sisters know me by was just heard by someone else. Of a completely different kind!

"Well… when I checked out the labs I found… that they were denying so many… properties in the DNA that was made... to create every dino here. Somethings that I think... they were afraid to know about... evolution. So they made much more restricted… forms and well, a few tweaking and you got a new code added. You… Rexy and just about everyone I found have it now. It helps… to communicate easier. Right Rex?" She nodded in agreement. What was this human possibly thinking, how can he find a way to tame one of the strongest forces here and have the ability to have a simple conversation with it.

"Come, Alex." Rexy said in a stern but yet, gentle tone at the same time. It was what it would be like if white human (Claire) and Alpha used the same voice. "The others will be waiting."

He didn't say anything but nod. Picking up the handle he followed the giant out of the field away from me. The three horn got up, shaking its body a little and walked back off. Most likely to its home. Watching them, I just stared at the strange dual. Me and the others wake up to find each other live, there's no humans except this one it appears and the land has been completely… what's the word, transformed.

But something came into mind, Alex? So that's so the human's name. It was strange how human's name each other, but it was something I'm willing to let slide. There was still more I wanted to know. If I can actually talk to a human like he would another then it would be easy. But… it's all too strange, What else has changed?


	3. Chapter 3

This won't have anything reguarding Rexy in the ways of a relationship. The thing close to what they for is like a Mother/Child bond, reason of her being kind and protective to Alex.

I don't know actual dinosour speices named so you'll have to go by the discription to match the animal.

Just to verify, the first few chapters are Transfers.

* * *

 _Blue's POV_

The walk back to the resort area of the park was anything but a _walk in the park._ I was trailing just behind the human and the queen (hail to the queen, baby!) to whatever location they were heading. We had past several others along the way, some going up to him to receive a pat on the head before turning back.

When we arrived at the main area where the humans would be heavily gathered, what I saw was completely different from what I saw before. Most structures were gone. Completely vacent from the stone pathes. But others, ones much bigger for machines still stood but were heavily covered with greens that hid the gray walls. The only way one could tell it was there was by looking through the large doors that showed the inside. Many seemed to be laying in them as like already built nests. Chirps of all kinda echoed from inside.

We rounded a corner and made out approach to sight that I was surprised was still standing. It was that strange cone shaped building. The same one we gathered at before challenging the monster. It had much more over growth compared to the other places. But one thing stood out from everything.

A giant hole was in the place facing the path. It was mostly covered with a mixture of plastics tied together and hung down like a curtain. Rexy was the first to come up to it, gently pushing it to the side with her tail. I watched the human nod to her as he entered. Then she looked back at me. Her eyes became familiar slits. It was enough for me to put in a little more speed to my steps as I dashed by. Not wanting to look into those dark eyes.

When I did go in, I was greeted with such a sight I didn't think was real. Every I looked, it was like a forest had been growing here for years. But I knew what it looked like, smelled like and felt like. It was all shining, human stench was everywhere and it would be colder than what one would experience outside. Now it was the complete opposite. It only smelled like Alex and the queen but with so many others like it was a drinking area.

Hearing the curtain fall back I glanced to my right to see her walk by, but turn slightly towards me.

" _I'm watching you_." her voice sent a massive shiver down all the way to the tip of my tail. The coldness that she said those words were something I thought that couldn't be more threatening then before she could talk.

As she went past me to another part of the room I could sense Alex walking towards my left.

"Don't mind her... She's nice when you get to know her... Most of the time... she's a big softy. Right Rex?" he looked over to where she had her head down. When she lifted it back up, I could see a huge piece of bright red and pink meat hanging from her jaw. When she heard his words she just nodded before flipping the piece into her maw. Making it vanish in a second.

"Only because of you, Alex." that tone. It was much different than the one before. It was almost like what a mother would saw to their young. She turned back towards the entrance, stepping past us before she used her snout to lift the bottum up enough to where she calmly walked out. Her stomps slowly became much quieter as They faded in the distance. Looking back to the human he walked up on of the ramps that lead to the upper level. As I walked over to go up I saw a large amount of things that were heavily out of place.

A mountain of cushions and a sea of sheets layed about the back wall with wood boxes sitting the area. Various white boxes and machines were sprawled about with lights of all kinds flashing. Some of this stuff I remembered from where I was born. Taking to receive look overs from human doctors that Alpha would take us to.

When I reached the top of the ramp, I watched as he went over to one set boxes and slowly pulled the cart to the side. Taking some items off and placing them on apparent makeshift shelves. When everything was put away he pushed the cart to the side and brought his hand up to his mouth.

"Terra! I'm home..." He yelled out in a much more cleared voice.

Terra? Perhaps he wasn't the only human- " _Daddy!"_

A squeaked voice came charging from one of the halls. The soft thumps of paws on the smooth ground zipped past my left side as a small brown three horn jumped up to the human. As they both feel back into the mound of cushions.

"Oh... Easy Terra... Remember what we said?.." Slowly the human sat up so that _she_ was now resting across his legs. Her front paws were pressed up aganst his chest as she actually nuzzled his nose. It was something I never saw another do with a human. A sign of a bond that was formed between them. When she finally stopped, I could see her freeze like stone. It was like when I hunted prey. They knew enough that I was there but they didn't know where. Her gaze slowly turned from Alex to me. Her green eyes looked directly at mine only for a second before she broke out.

" _Monster!"_ She jumped off his legs and ran into on of the giant mounds of sheets. Diving under she twisted around and rolled for a moment until she was completely covered. The clear form of her body was visable as her nose horn comically poked out from under the edge of the sheet.

"Relax, Terra... She just woke up today. She's not going... to hurt you..."

His voice seemed to be enough for her to come out. She slowly stepped out, not removing eye contact from me, and hastly went back to him. Curling around the back of his legs like a small child would.

"Don't mind her..." he looked to me. "She's one to... easily spook..."

Walking over yo a makeshift of some kind he sits down in a indebted place in the cushions. Terra had jumped up and started to settle her self so that she was resting against his right side. He glanced over to me and then to another pile that was across from him.

Stepping over the mess of sheets that littered the ground I stepped on to the pile and carefully sat down. Resting on my side wasn't painfully like it was before but it did send a but of a sting.

"So... I know for a fact... that you have questions..."

I did have questions. Many in fact. But where to start was a bit troubling. I was use to just having my siblings understand me. But right now a human that wasn't Alpha sat across from me.

"Way do you talk like that?" he arched a brow. "You talk as one would be if ill."

"Well," he readjusted his place. "I was born with a weak... right lung... It's sometimes hard to breath but... I manage better than what... others would..."

Well that does explain the strange speech. "How and why are you here? And what happened that's now allowing me, and apparently everyone to talk to you like you would another human."

(I won't be adding the ... between parts because it might confuse some. You'll have to think of the breaks in curtaint parts.)

"Well... to answer all that in order, It started just a little over two years ago. Back when the park was still active. I was here visiting family when I had trouble breathing and passed out. I don't know what really happened, but when I woke up in the park's hospital everyone was gone. It took some time but when I got to the main area, it was just destroyed. I didn't think anyone still here was alive.

I tried finding anyone. Find a way to call for help. But every phone or radio I found nothing got through. I found some televisions that still worked so I had some form of entertainment but not to contact anyone off the island. It got to the point where I started to break down but held against it. I went around gathering everything I could use. Food, clothes, tools. A Lot of it was left here when everyone abandoned this place so supply wise I was good for awhile.

That's when I found Terra.

When searching around for anyone, cause there still was a chance that someone was here I found her hidding in a collapsed part of the building that held the animals. She was muddy, cold and injured. When I first found her, she tried hidding but when the second time came. She got out from her spot and approached me. I got her cleaned up, warm and took her to the clinic to help her wounds.

It wasn't easy but I got her fixed up. When she could be fine on her own I let her go. I went back to my savaging but she came back. It was nice having at least some form of company around when I wasn't doing anything.

One day, after spending maybe 4 months here she came back to me with another animal. They were severely famished and were just on the brink of death. Being the kind person I was I gathered up a good amount of food that they could eat without a problem. In just two weeks they were normal and left.

Thats when it started to happen. First it was just one or two of a kind that came up to where I was staying and I tended to them. Even that giant in the lagoon. Then it became 5 to 10 and pretty much entire herds came coming to me. I was shocked to find that, creatures meant to be so dependent of their environment would come to a human. I know there were caretakers, handlers and trainers but this was something completely new.

I liked to read in my free time. And I could finish books like they were just poster cards. So gathering every book I found I brought them back with me and read them over and over. It was help in understanding how to operate the park's systems to how to treat wounds. They helped greatly in understanding how to handle everyone the way they could adjust to. It was really strange, walk out the shelter to see a stegosaurus sitting at the door waiting for me to either feed him or even give a little scratch.

It got to the point, where I moved into here. Some of them helped to clear out parts I didn't need and others brought in things I couldn't move myself. It was a bit of a challenge, a amazing one at that. To see all these incredible things working together... I just couldn't wrap my mind around it. When all this went on, I went and looked around the building.

Most of it was just stuff for tourists. Basic displayes of history. Then I found the back labs, that's when I found out about them restricting DNA in every single aninal on the island. It was self controlled, They decided if this animal was blue, green, short, tall or male and female. They were making things more and more... Stranger to be simple about it.

Most equipment was still working so I looked about and found out what to do. Thanks to what I got from being a fast learner I found that they had many, many different sets of DNA of just one species. Each set I found was completely different from the originals. It had more properties than what I thought a dinosaur should have. Vocals was one of them.

Possibly two months after that, I didn't know how I did it. It would of taken dozens of people over decades to do what I did in the those two months. I was able to make a mixture of the most up to date DNA with the unrestricted version and well, the ablity to talk was a just one of the effects. I made it so that the blank could be mixed with any of the DNA of each dino. All that was left was to just test it.

And Rexy was the first to receive it.

I didn't know what was going through her mind when I prepared it but she was the first that I gave the new set to. I knew we had to wait for it to take effect so during that time I took my chance to spread out from the resort. That's when I found your sister, Echo.

I honestly didn't know how that raptor was alive with that many holes going through it's body. But when I found another one, I started wondering what really happened here. Everyone's wounds that I found were ones that would be similar to fights of predator against prey, but this raptor was burned beyond it's limits. I was thankful to find that some vehicles here were still usable and brought them both back here. Echo was fairly easy to work with. Delta, from what records I found, was something that if she wasn't breathing you would think she would be dead. Is wasn't easy tending to them or others that has untreated injuries, but in all I was able to help.

I didn't know much about you raptors, most of what I could find was just info files like name and what not. When I found the location of the paddock where you were kept, I got them both on a truck and drove up there and that's how I came across Chalie.

Dear God, what a mess. When I found her on the side of the road heading towards the raptor paddock, I honestly thought something had eaten her. Her entire leg was gone along with a bit of her other. Chunks of her body was missing and she had severe internal damage. It looked like she was just... Blown apart. When I went to feel for any life, I could just feel her chest rising and falling. I made room in the back and loaded her inside the cab. Minding the critical damage I had to drive slower than I liked but got there. I ended up setting up a make shift infirmary to where I could check on all three of them. I left the main gate open so that if they did wake up, They could easily roam about.

Healing their wounds was possibly a achievement in of itself. I had to apply dis-infectent to Echo's bites a lot to keep it from rotting. Detla's burns were a slow process to repair the damage under her hide and Charlie was a slower task. Because of how some reptiles used to make your DNA had regenerative properties in it, her body did begin to slowly reform and grow new legs and muscle. I just had to be carefull because some times they would mutate and disform.

When the first whole year hit, the new DNA had successfully worked for not only Rexy, but litterally every single dinosaur who wanted it. I gotta say, having a conversation with a T-rex was not on my To-Do list in life. And talking wasn't the only thing changed, male's of the same species started popping up here and there to where everyone was rapidly growing. The new genetics carried over to the offspring so it saved me some work in that case. But I wasn't done. I had to try to keep the place in a working order in a way that I could actually live and the others to benefit too.

Redirecting power to things like this place and your paddock and not to abandoned shops. Make sure there was enough supplies in case of a problem was to hit. This went on for while. I stripped every building of it's furniture, food, everything that I needed that wasn't nailed down.

But during one of my searches I came across a destroyrd work station, most likely used for the control force that guarded the place, and found You.

You were curled up in a ball next to a over hang of the roof that collapsed during a storm some time ago. Out of the four of you, you were the only one in the best of shape. When I told Rexy, she did talk a little about what you two did and how you defend four humans. It was a short story, but one I did think about when taking you to the paddock.

When I had all four of you together I gave each of you the same blank gene that's now allowing you to speak. I had hopes for at least you or Echo to wake up sooner but instead I had to wait for almost a year now until you stood up before me today.

So does that answer just about everything you wanted to know in a reasonable case?"

Yes... Yes that was Exactly what I wanted to know. Maybe more than what I asked for. Possibly too much at once...

A year, almost a entire year we were asleep when all this happened. My family was still alive and being taken care of for long then I have been.

"Yes... That was..." I didn't know how to respond.

"A Lot to take in..? Yeah... I tend to talk to myself... a lot and go at it... for hours."

This was just too surreal. This hunan, the one sitting before to do all what he just said in just _two years?!_

 _"Daddy?"_ Terra looked up to him.

"Hmm?"

" _Can we do that thing again?"_ The looked of hope came to her.

Alex smirked before he slowly stood up from his place and walked over to a set of crates. Dissappearing before reappearing with something in his hand. It was a tiny red version of the human's machines but with over sized wheels that skid across the ground. Alex sat forward with a small black box in his hand as he rested his thumbs on two tiny sticks. When he moved them, the you did too.

Terra caught sight of Its movement and quickly ran jumped from the pile to be in the front of it. Like two would challenge for dominance over others, she sig her paws across the floor as the you made two little whirls. Before I could ask what they were doinf, the you speed forward. Terra instantly charged with her horn lowered to the ground as them went straight at each other. But before them made contact, he turned away from her and down a clear path.

It was amusing watching the young three horn have to stop and now give chase to it. The toy easily out ran her but Alex kept slowing it down for her to catch up. They both laughed and giggled as they seemed to enjoy the activity.

It when the thought came that I wasn't needed here anymore. I had gotten what I wanted and maybe more that I didn't know. His story, it had it's parts of truth but others were just, strange. Making sure they didn't notice, I made my way out the entrance and stepped outside.

I looked back once to hear them laughing about. It was something that I remembered Alpha doing with us when we were hatchlings. Listing to them it made me feel...

What was this feeling?

It was definitely something I never felt before.

Happiness? No, that would be a understatement. Compassion? Like the bond that holds me and my sister's together.

My sisters.

How could I of forgotten them. It was almost dark when I left. When I came outside it was growing ever darker. I had to tell them what I found out. It was something that they all must know. I turned back, dashing in the direction from where the wind was bring their scent from the forest. I past by several more buildings before running into the darking forest.


	4. Chapter 4

Anthro tag will apply within the next two chapters. This one is shorter than what it originally should be.

* * *

 _Blue's POV_

Running back through the path I previously took, I focused on retaining with my sisters to share the news. I continued to replay the human's... no, Alex's story over and over again in my head. The way he described it, it was something I had a hard time understanding at the slightest bit.

 _'Why would he do this for us? Why?'_

The lights of the areas still working helped found my home much faster. Simply because it was lower to the ground and further away from everywhere else. In no time I rounded the bend to see the familer metal gate that separated us from the outside world. It was strange to just... walk back in and out with no problem. As I got closer I could hear a familer sound, sqwelling. One my sister's must of been feeding. When I did get about half way across the rocky area, a brown figure jumped over the small barricade.

"Echo?" I saw her head turn towards me as I creeped up. "What is wrong?"

"It is Charlie. She had awakened."

That was all I heard before running past her, jumping the ramp on our side before going into the rooms. She quickly followed behind me as we strolled inside. Detla was leaned over the opened container getting a drink while Charlie. Oh Charlie, was now resting on her side facing the opened door.

I just froze when our eyes met. Joy and pain were evident. But when I saw a lone tear slowly fall from her eye, I too let a few fall. Rushing over to her side I rubbed the left side of my snout against hers. Letting out a soft sound that humans thought was purring.

" _Blue..."_ her voice was rasp. Lack of water and food for so long.

I knew she was still too weak to move. Her turning around must of drain her of any real energy left. Looking back to the box that held the water I tried to think of how to get it to her. Moving it was out of the question.

 _"Blue."_ Delta's muffled voice made me look other. In her jaw was a metal pale like the own Alpha would use to give us treats.

But instead of delicious meats, it was almost completely full of water. I didn't ask where she got it, but I gladly took it over to Charlie. Bringing it close enough to where she could properly drink, she down the whole thing in a few gulps. Setting it side I carefully sat beside her.

" _Blue... it hurts..."_ Her voice was just on the edge of crying. It pained me to see her in such a state that I couldn't do anything.

"It's okay, sister." I had to fight backy own tears. "You're safe now. The Monster is gone."

I tried to reinsure her it was alright. It took time, but it worked. When she was much more collected, I told the others to gather around. It felt like when we sat on front of Alpha, watching as he told us or someone something or did something strange that we didn't know.

I told them about the hum-Alex and what has happened. To say they were shocked when find out that had been asleep for two years was a understatement. I told them about his life here, that he has practically tamed Text and how he can talk to us a anyone one of us. It was indeed a lot to take in. I didn't know how long it took but when I looked outside again I saw the moon was directly above us.

The witching hour as Alpha sometimes called it. Meaning it was now the middle of the night. The sound of wind blowing through the door made a calm sensation wash over us from the opened door. The cool feeling was making it so soothing to just, sit down and let take you away.

I tried to fight sleeping. But the others didn't wait one second. Echo and Delta both laid across the floor with Charlie between them. Doing g something what the humans called 'spooning. I rolledy eyes at it. It was a mice sight to see. So letting sleep over take me, I walked over and began the apperent big spoon to Charlie. Giving one last look around I inwardly smiled and closed my eyes.

 _1 Week Later..._

Things were becoming more... normal to say the least.

After the first day of Alex coming to check Charlie's wounds and having to help the others adjust him being able to understand not only is better everyone so clearly. It was okay.

Until the third day.

Alex hadn't come by for his timely check up. Since Day One of waking up I followed his exact time each day. While I it didn't concern us really, it did give us more alone time together.

We had tried to help Charlie back on her feet. Having two of us to stand by her sides when she almost fell. It took time, but she was able to cross the yard without trouble. But the definite limp was clear that it would be a slow process until she got back to even being slightly normal.

Delta even showed signs of improvement. Parts of the black mass was slowly returning to her original color but with pink and white spots forming everywhere. The pain was almost gone to the point where if touched she would receive a hard sting.

On the fifth day, I was truly being to worry. We had seen no sign of Alex at all. I even went back to the spot where most of the herds were and found no sign of them. O even... asked some where he was. Only to get a reply that they wondered the same.

Returning back I told them the news. We all agreed that we should wait to see what as happened. Lying down on the cold gray floor, it was a beautiful feeling on our under bellies. The coolness was a change compared to the heat outside.

 _THUMP_

I was startled to say that it was sudden. I quickly jolted up to my feet and listened.

 _THUMP_

I knew that sound. Only one creature on this land had that distinct sound.

 _THUMP_

My sister madly got up as well. Quickly preparing for what was coming. Without much as a word I bolted to the gate entrance. The others following as they stayed at my sides.

 ** _THUMP_**.

When what was coming stopped, I was once again surprised. The Queen stood in the pathway, looking down at us. My sisters all took defensive positions and let out low hisses.

A warning to stay back.

I looked to them, being enough for them to stand down. They reluctantly did as she came put of the tree line.

"It is Alex." She said in a tone that all of us could know, something wasn't right. "He is gravely ill."


	5. Chapter 5

(Surprisingly not in Blue's POV)

The 5 dinos didn't waste a moment before bolting back to the visitors center. Blue, Delta and Echo all ran side by side following Rexy who instead of taking the paths, cleared a new one through the trees by ramming them down. Charlie however, still weak, laid on top of the queen's back with her fore claws dug just enough to hold her in place. Pure determination was plastered on Rexy's face as they cleared the more dense forest and into the resort.

But the lack of activity, no living presents around them made the girls feel off. It was a level of strangeness that could compare to the night they rebelled against the monster. Passing by buildings that Blue remembered that was filled with herds of others were now empty, save for a few birds flying around inside. When they arrived at the visitors center, a sight that the raptors had never thought to see. Dinosaurs of all kinds that lived on the island, some that even Blue during her time searching never saw, were all gathered around the doorway to the building. When Rexy slowed her charge to a steady march, many cleared a path as she past. When the raptors came up, many actually moved away further back. Some almost in the act of being eaten.

It left the girls a very uneasy feeling. But when they entered, the girls save for Blue where shocked to see all of the dinosaurs inside. But what made even Blue weary was the many eyes of Pteranodons that darted the ceiling, all looking down at the group. As they approached the walk way where most of the stuff Alex kept came to view, they where further surprised by the literal herd of others that lined the railing that stopped any from falling.

Stepping up to the ramp the three slowly make their way up. Careful not to startle anyone near them. Rexy lowered her head to rest over the ramp as Charlie limped down and landed in a wobble. Side by side the four walked up to remaining distance, when they first saw the top their own eyes widened at the sight before.

Alex laid buried under a mountain of sheets on top of a stack of beds pulled from the hotels. His left arm was draped over the side calmly resting on Terra's back who was sound asleep. His breaths were deep and shallow with the dryness in his throat clear for everyone. He was significantly paler than what he usually was with hints of red forming. To his right sat a set of machines with cords all leading from them to him. A heart monitor sat at his head with a fairly steady but slow beat.

"What... what has happened to him?" Blue said getting closer to his still body. The sound of her talons ticking across the ground was enough for Terra to steer from her spot. Looking once at Blue and the others she did the triceratops version of a yawn before sluggishly walking over to a large bowl that sat across from the two. What caught Blue's attention was the now visible blood splats that stained the floor and beds.

"He is suffering through a extreme illness involving his condition." Rexy answered moving closer. "His coughing had gotten worse to where blood was coming with it. When he was preparing to leave for is daily checks he collapsed."

"But how did you do... this?" Delta gestured to the set up.

"I did it." Terra said walking up. This made their heads all crock back in surprise. "Daddy told me and even taught me how. Most of this human stuff was actually easy to learn but yet he had to do somethings himself. We helped trying to keep him okay."

"We?"

"All of us." She used her nose horn to point to the various groups that all sat around them. "When they notice he didn't visit them they became worried and came here. Doing something like what daddy calls a 'chain-reaction'. Everyone came here and offered to help. Some small enough went around to find something called 'medicine' that he asked for. Others searched for foods to help others that stayed here to watch."

"And how has that gone so far." Echo walked closer to his right side where the machines sat.

"So far, not much." Everyone turned their heads to her. "Mostly everything that was still here after that two years ago left most of this stuff useless or not what he needs."

Rexy nodded. "Indeed. During our time he told me much from those books of his about humans. Even though he can take some, they aren't the right kind. And as I do fear... from what those books say about _his_ condition, most humans don't survive without the proper care."

This made many heads in the room turn to face her. All with the look fear and worry. Many had grown to rely on Alex just for basic aid. He helped in the healing of even the toughest of injuries, took care of them, and even gave them things others denied them. They all had thought of him as the one human that was completely different from all the rest. Even from their old caretakers.

The girls where also conflicted at the idea of him being gone. Despite only knowing him for only a few days, the girls had grown to having a liking to the human. He being more straight forward than the Alpha made it easier to be around and understand. But for Blue, Blue had been growing to more. Being the first to wake up and find all this and see what he was doing made her look at him like what Alpha did during the incident. But now, the Raptor Squad, the most dangerous pack of animals on the entire island, second only to the queen herself, were powerless to do anything.

Looking straight down at the sleeping man, Blue's muzzle was just a few inches over his face. That being because he was jacked up a few feet off the ground. True she wouldn't care at all at the sight of a dying human, but this one was different.

"Blue," Rexy called as the beta raptor turn towards her. "Meet me with your sisters at my homein 10 minutes."

Before Blue could ask why Rexy turned and bolted out the building. Her foot stomps fading out when she was far enough. Blue looked back to her sisters who did their best at a shrug.

 _Ten Minutes Later..._

At first it wasn't easy locating the T-Rex paddock. Since most of the exhibits where rotted away or unrecognizable. But the scent of goats and Rexy was fairly easy to track even in the resort. The girls did try to find a way in but was left to the large opened gate in a ally way meant for park employees. The inside was fairly open compared to before hand with the center now cleared out like a big nest. Two spot lights hung from the door shining inward with a few more scattered throughout the paddock.

Stepping inside with extreme caution the girls stayed on high alert. Delta stayed beside Blue's right sweeping her head back and forth. Scanning the walls and tree line. Charlie stay behind on the rear, still being injured the others all had to make sure to keep her safe. Echo was on the left keeping her head low. Taking in the scents around her and being at the ready to strike if needed. But Blue however, stayed calm and collected. Transfixed on what was ahead of her. A large shadow that was blocked by the trees.

Then, the sound of flesh being torn apart in masses made them all stop in their tracks. Each one freezing as the sounds of groaning and pain filled the air until a defined 'pop' ended it. The sound of foot steps and things moving quickly drew their attention closer as they slowly got closer. But where stopped when a familiar sternness got to them.

"Now," Rexy's voice said walking from around a tree.

The four prepared for whatever was to come, but when the figure became smaller, and smaller, they could feel their minds go numb at the sight. Now standing in front of them was a female human, or what looked like one. She was much taller, topping possibly 8 foot+. Her hid, or from what the raptors could tell, skin was the same color design as Rexy. Ever previous scars that she had gotten over the years was as clear as day light. Her hands and feet where instead of what a human's would look like were now scaled versions of her fore arms that had claw/hands and legs that resembled her original form. Her head was now a much more pulled back and a smoother rounded form with her eyes a lot more human but yet still changing in the light. Her arms laid across her chest covering a bust that would make even the strongest of man faint.

"Let's have a little chat."

* * *

Relax, Alex doesn't die. Yet.


	6. Chapter 6

_Blue's POV_

I must of eaten some bad meat and died. Or I'm asleep right now and just having a strange dream.

The figure before me and my sister's was not what the stern queen of the island was suppose to be. What stood now at just a spec over my she level was something that must of been that of nightmares.

"I take it you are wondering why I am like this." Her voice was more mellow and calm. We all nodded once.

"I'll simply put it this way, the blanks that Alex gave us had something inside of it he couldn't find. Human traits."

So that's why we can all understand each other? Because part of his species is now flowing through is. I go to ask why she looked human but she best me to it.

"This body is just side effect. But we have found it to quite useful at times."

"We?" I ask.

At a loud whack of her tail the tree line and underbrush began to rattle with activity. Soon, several heads began popping all around her. Some walking out in their full glory while others… they were just like her. The body of a human with two arms and standing upright on two legs was one thing. But some still held their original traits. Three Horns still had their _three horns_ and frills while fliers had large mass that ran from the sides of their mid section to the upper arms. Most likely their wings to still be able to fly.

The four of us, being the most fearce creatures on this spec of land, began to tense up quickly. This was something that not even Alpha could handle.

"As you can see," Rexy gestured with a free hand. "We have grown to be more diverse with this ability. We now don't worry about food or shelter and can easily help each other." a few groaned as their counterparts lightly scratched or patted them. "But this isn't why I called you over here for."

I asked, "What do you want us to do?" She paused for a moment before looking back to us.

"To watch over Alex. I'm not telling you to be his mate, but to help him through these hard times." Looking behind her we watched a small three horn slowly walk up to her. A sheet was draped over in a way so that her arms could be free but most of their body, which was now on two legs, with a very familiar color tint.

"Terra?" Echo looked at her in surprise. She was the last thing that even I would expect to be like that. She looked like the younger hatchling the white female (Claire) had been around and protected from the monster. Terra from the tip of her frill would be an easy comparison to that human

The threehorn takes a step to the right so that she was now hugging Rexy's side. She drapes an arm around Terra like a human mother did with their young. The sight caused all of us to be utter dumbfounded by the sight of two opposites; Predator and Prey so close to each and not be fighting to the death. Just glancing around I saw the others giving low croons in affection at the sight.

"For the time since the monster; Alex has healed and cared for us more so than what humans before did. Uniting us," she squeezes Terra closer, "in a way that all of us can live without the need for humans. He has put himself in a place that we sadly cannot fully help him. We do not wish to see our beloved caretaker be taken from us."

Many nodded and mumbled in agreement. "Because we all have our places, we ask for you to be with his. From what I have gathered from him, your kind is the fastest when it comes to learning. And with been around a human for most of your lives can help aid in the situation."

She had us there. Alpha was around us since the day we hatched to when we got bigger and moved to our gray home and when we went after the White Monster.

"And how," Delta stepped up, not going past where I stood. "Are we supposed to do that?"

"With these." A spitter came walking out of the group. In their grasp was four glass tubes with long shiny tails.

 _Needles._ Very big _Needles._

They continued walking over to Rexy till he stopped beside her right. Holding up his talon/hand she took the four cursed items at once.

"These are similar mixtures that were used to give us all speech and this ability to change forms. These ones however from what Alex discovered, these are much different."

"In what way?" It sounded all too strange to me. None of this made any sense. And anything that did was gone by now. She said it was like what made us all be able to talk and change, but from what Rex was saying was this was different from it. And she wanted us to use it.

"I unfortunately do not know. Trying to understand stand human knowledge is too much to take in. But, if you do except this, you will be greatly changed."

It was a strange offer. The queen herself was asking us to practically make the human pack. True it wouldn't be the first time. But that was with family. Alex is a complete stranger. True he had been taking care of us for _2 years_ it still takes time to see if one worthy enough to be part of the pack.

"Question." Echo piped up while holding a talon up. "How do we become like you?"

"From what I, Terra and the others have learned it comes to you like your instincts."

At that a loud groan filled the room. We looked at Echo who had her eyes shut with her head close to the ground trying to force herself to change. It only made her look like she was trying to make a nature call when it wasn't ready.

"Echo." She goes for a few moments before looking up to me. "Stop. You'll just hurt your in a way we can't help." she tried for a moment before just sighing in defeat.

Stepping for two more people, a spike back and flyer, along with Terra came up to the spitter taking one of the dreaded items. After that each one walked towards us with Terra heading to me, the spike back to Echo, the flyer to Delta and the spitter to Charlie.

"And one last thing." We looked back to Rexy who had a face so serious it could kill anything she was hunting.

"If you do figure out how to change. Do not show Alex this. He cannot know until the right time so stay as you are right now around him."

Taking heed of the warning the four beings sunk the tips of the cold metal into out hides. Hissing at the sudden sting they pushed down the top until all the liquid inside was gone. I knew it would be sometime before whatever this stuff is will start taking effect on us. But it was going to be quite a time for all of us.

* * *

More Anthro dinosaurs!

Sorry for the bad details on what each Dino looks like, I have been looking around trying to find good ideas as to what each one would look like.

For anybody curious (cus I know you are) if you search the image _Anthro Blue Raptor_ and find a picture of Blue wearing a pink shirt and white shorts as she's pouncing, that's what she and the others will look like in this. It has just enough human yo make them have the traits while still holding a large base of their forms.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter.

* * *

 _Blue's POV_

 _6 Days Later..._

Humans.

Oh how I will never understand thee.

The first day after they gave us the _shot,_ me and my sisters were trying to adjust what was happening.

To put it in a reasonable way, all the people on this land had the same liquid put into them that can make their bodies change from their giant forms to just above human size. So when we were told we can do it, Echo tried later by grunting loudly like she was trying to lay a massive egg that all but ended with a headache to follow.

For the next three days we were shown around the area where everyone stayed. Where the food was, how to get back to the center of the island to our old home. It was… strange being lead around by the queen in her 'form'. But what I couldn't understand was what she wore over herself. A large piece of cloth cut in various areas to allow her large legs and tail to move freely. I didn't see the point. It offered no protection of any kind.

She did explain it was a human custom to wear something over one's diligent parts to be respectful to another. Just about everyone wore some kind of it.

Then on the fifth day. It happened.

It was around morning when a loud yell just inches away from my head made me and the others all jump up and see what happened. To our surprise, Charlie had changed into her new form. She still looked like herself but stood on her legs more straight up. Her neck was much shorter with her forearms now longer ending in a talon hand like limb. At first she had problems walking, mostly due to her injury still healing even after all this time. Delta stood at her side as Charlie took a few steps forward before breaking out into a run. While she was technically the slowest of the four of us, even now she was just as fast. When the Queen noticed this, she had Charlie dragged away to be 'fitted'.

When she came back, we couldn't believe what we were looking at. She was now wearing human clothes. A unbelievably yellow top that hugged her torso tightly enough to still be comfortable with a black bottom that stopped just above her knees. If I didn't know any better, I would've said she was human. But come that night her body reformed back to her original state with the clothes strangely disappearing.

But during all this our attention has been stuck on Alex. His state has been one of question with him showing signs of improvement then all a sudden he's back down in pain. He hasn't woken up for the past week or moved very little at all. Terra would come by with a cone like object, lift his head up, and pour water down his mouth. Running a hand over his throat to pushed it through.

With us now appointed as his 'guards' we decided to take turns watching. Me and Delta had the night while Echo and Charlie had the day.

So now I sit here on this field of cushions with my body snuggled nicely into them, my tail curled up so that it was close to me and Delta on the other side of Alex's nest. Glancing over I could see Delta was already fast asleep. While we did have to watch we still tried to get some rest to keep us going through the night. Looking him over I stared at his reddened face. His head angled just slightly to me. Puffing out once I adjust myself before laying my head down. Using his own massive cushions to lean against I let my eyes closed ever so slowly.

But moments later they jolt open.

I could feel something on me moving. Just along the inside of my neck across my hid. Going down before stopping and going back up to the top to start again. It felt cold, like life of it was non existent. But yet warm of its manner. I'm glad no one was around to see this, because my back arched up some so that I could feel more of it. A soft purr escapes from me, it just felt so good!

I remembered when Alpha would do this when we were smaller. I would sit on him in his strange brown thing he sits and he would rub there until I got off his lap from boredom or fell asleep. But this feeling was different. The gentle stroking wasn't like it was meant for pleasure but…

" _Blue…"_

I felt all my veins suddenly contracted in size. My breath caught in my throat as I carefully, ever so slowly, turned my head to the side. Surprised to see that one fave.

Alex was looking down at me with his puffy red eyes. The look of complete exhaustion was as clear as day with his arm draped over the side. Just barely holding onto me.

" _What… what are you doing… here?"_

"We were assigned to keep watch of you." I answered. Still trying to get the fact of how clear we can both understand each other.

He doesn't say anything back. He just continues to rub that one spot that I was trying to resist from giving in. I try to get closer, almost having my body now be on top of the bed to get as much as I could. But when I feel a sharp hiss, I quickly retracted. I swear that one of my claws had made a tear in the sheet just big enough that it went through and was dragged across his left leg. Fear quickly overtook my mind, jumping up I grabbed the top of the sheet before ripping it off of him. Tossing it away I quickly looked at the cut. And to my utmost relief there was no sign of blood.

The thought of Rexy finding out about this made me feel like all the color on me was gone now and replaced with a white brighter than the Monster.

" _Thanks for that… Blue_."

At first I didn't know if he was being sarcastic or just forgiving. But when the stench hit my nostrils, I was moments from collapsing right their. The white bedding that he was laid on had a massive dark spot where his body was. Thankfully it wasn't what one would expect but the product of his body trying to stay cool. I was use to this. So was the others. Alpha would smell like rotting meal days old to a strange greasy like smell.

But Alex here was completely different. He was… well… I don't know how to describe it. It was mix of something so fresh you didn't want to be anywhere without it and something foul that still smells good. (What's up with that?)

"No problem." I try to do a _smile_ for him. For my kind it was. For anyone else it would look like I was ready to feed. But his reaction told me that he knew what I meant.

Then things started popping in my mind about times with Alpha in our old home. How every time he would talk to us we would try but he couldn't understand. I saw he did understand our tone but not our words. And with all that we've been taught for the past week, there's still so much more I can ask. But I knew that would have to wait.

How long? I don't know. But I do hope soon. Because from what everyone has been like around him; Terra calling him her _daddy._ I remember when Charlie would call Alpha that when we were still small. It wasn't until we got bigger did we go to calling him Alpha. Rexy who I have no doubt thinks of him as a hatchling. Why, I do not have the answer to that. And everyone else. Everything here literally changed since that fateful day.

Then I felt his hand touch my neck again. Breaking away from the thought I saw his eyes were shut as the settled breaths of his sleeping form returned.

I just stared at him for a moment. It was truly weird how things just changed so _fast._ Realizing that the cut was still visible, I quickly jump up and find a much thinner and clearer sheet. Dragging back over him I set it just below his neck. Letting him still have his arms out if he ever moved again. Taking a glance over him again, then to Delta who during all this didn't show a sign of noticing at all. I stepped back some before spinning around in my spot before gently laying back down.

Making sure my head rested on a comfortable spot I dig my snout down under his hand. Wiggling it some till it rested on that one spot again before falling into the grip of sleep.

.-.-.-.-.

Meanwhile, Rexy stood there just outside of the tarp that cover the entrance. Peering inside the building from a break away.

Part of her was relieved. Alex had woken up. Even if it was just briefly. It was like a thorn in her heart, seeing someone she felt was like her hatchling of another kind made a ever growing pit pulse in pain. Wishing to what human god she could think of, just like before she prayed in her mind that he would pull through.

This wasn't the first time. In these two years this was the fifth time he got even remotely sick. But each one was worse than the last. And this one was reaching a new higher bar. She feared that this time, he might not make it.

While the strong will survive, they too can fall from things that can be prevented. And Rexy hoped that Alec was just staring enough. For her, Terra, everyone.

And apparently now Blue and soon, her sisters.

* * *

I'm debating on having this either a Blue X Human or a whole Raptor Squad X Human.

Take your pick, I can work with either.

Yes, Owen will be in this story. No, his roll in it will not be big but will be effective.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

 _Blue's POV_

 _(At this point, you should expect who's POV it will be for most of the story.)_

Sleep was one thing the world always needed more of. No matter who or what, it was a warm blanket that would aid in settling one's mind.

And right now I was enjoying just that. I could feel the rush of the wind blowing past me as I dashed through the trees. Like a shadow passing through the rays of sunlight that beamed through the trees. I never felt this alive before in my life.

But then a calling came to my ears. (Or whatever dinosaurs use to hear).

It was all too familiar and yet sounded like music to me. Stopping for a moment I bank left towards the meadows.

The stretch of land had become a relaxation spot for everyone to be together, chat, eat, or just sit out in the warm air and rest. Taking a d path that was still surprisingly clear, I break out of the trees into the grassy plains. Nearly running head first into a Rexy, the queen taking notice of my sudden presents with a nod and smile before walking away.

Continuing across the field, I went around a small patch of trees before seeing it.

There, sitting all gathered on top of the center hill that was _exactly_ in the middle of the meadows was a group of people all relaxing about in the sun. Slowing my speed I jogged over, letting a group of four small hatchlings run past my legs as the chased a colorful flying bug. Weaving past the people, some smiling and greeting me on my way to the top.

There four more sat surrounded by everyone. Three of them were clearly my sisters. Echo curled up in a ball sound asleep. Delta grooming a dark green child that tried it's best to get away but found its tail held down by hers. Charlie, now fully healed with just a few scarring on her legs, was happily playing with a group that almost looked like her but had different tones of black, gray and brown mixed with a base green.

But that's when the fourth caught my attention.

It was a He, the way his body was shaped compared to my sisters showed him being much more built with features few of the people had. But what set him apart from everyone was his unique look. His colors, almost unbelievable to be on a living thing, was a bright silver white with four sets of radish slashes. One at the base of his next with two leading up over his eyes. One on each leg that twisted from the edges of his claws that followed up to his back and spread out. And the last trailing down his back towards the very tip of his tail like my what mime is.

His attention was focused on two little ones that were sitting next to him while his tail hovered above them. It slowly fell as both readied and tried jumping up to grab it. Only for their prize to snap back up and begin the waiting game again. Watching the two seemingly pout in a adorable way made him chuckle as he went to the to see them catch it again. But what made my heart swell in just pure cuteness was when another child, this year mix of green-blue with a faded gray straight running down their side quickly hopped on his back and climbed up to his head. Without thought it drops down on his snout before falling into a state of slumber.

Bringing his tail over and underneath the hatchling he brings it over to his side. The other two gathered beside their sibling before falling into sleep. Once he made sure they were comfortable, he sighed deeply before. looking out into the distance.

I did call out. Or at least I think I did. I didn't hear a single sound before his head turned to me.

" _Blue…"_

His voice was literal music to me. Walking up to him so that I could nuzzle him. I could see it in his deep brown eyes, he would return the gesture. But when I went to lean in, his head pulled back.

I try getting closer, but he stills pulls away. That's when I noticed, we were the only ones here now.

Everyone was gone. The hatchlings, my sisters, even Rexy patrolling the far edge of the area. They were all gone.

" _Blue… wake up…"_

The world all around me disappeared, Him included. I looked at the around, at the ground to find that I was now standing in knee high (or how high a raptor's knee is) water that was rapidly rising. I quickly run as fast as I could. Trying to find any place to escape but everywhere I looked, all I saw was the endless darkness. But in one misplaced step, and I felt myself collapse into the murky shallows.

"BLUE!"

I jump from my dream scape back to reality. Suddenly feeling my body collapsed to the ground. Impacting the matted floor with my snout. Grunting through the sudden touch I leap to my feet. Ready to attack at the moment's notice. But thankfully, it was just my sisters, who seemed to be looking at me like I was a stranger.

"Blue… you changed."

Changed? I did feel different. But yet normal at the same time.

Looking down I wanted see what changed, but the first thing I saw was two large mounds jetting from my chest. I know what they were. Every female on the island and even the humans I saw had them. We didn't asked Rexy what they were for, but that could wait. Spreading my arms out I saw more of myself. I still had my same colors, my iconic blue streak running from what I knew was eyes down my to the sides of my legs.

I did kind look like Charlie but yet my real form was still there. It felt… weird.

"Blue," Delta called, "why were you sleeping with Alex?"

I felt like the world just popped. Looking over my shoulder I could see that the spot that I had climbed onto last night was now a pulled away blanket that went just far enough to show Alex's side and chest. I could feel my cheeks warm up suddenly as the thoughts of what the Queen said back when she described the whole clothes thing.

My God… did I… did we?!

"Its-its not what it looks like!" I say trying to think of a way out of this.

"You've only known him for just a couple of days and you're already trying to calm him as a mate." Echo smirked.

Oh... How I wish I knew how to change back. For right now if I wasn't like this I would be chasing her till the end of the world making her pay for that one. Just before I could retaliate, I could hear two sets of footsteps approaching. Looking towards the opened part of the room we were nearly given a heart attack at how close Rexy was leaning towards us in her true form. Her eyes panned over us for a moment till they shifted to Alex, who to clear dismay was still asleep. But then he focus turned to me.

No one said anything as she gave me a look over. Like she was trying to understand what was is in front of her.

"Terra," she called out. In seconds we all heard the sound of running come from the metal ramp. Terra came running up in her human former, but this time she had a ridiculously pink top on that clearly wasn't her size that covered half of a pair of black leg cloth.

"Hi, guys- Blue?!" She stopped in her tracks when her eyes met me. "What were you doing daddy's bed?"

Oh not this again...

"She was-" Before Echo could make the same remark as before, I quickly wrap my arms around her jaw to prevent her from speak. Even for my new, skinny arms I was still as strong as I was in my original form. Her voice was muffled for a moment, trying to tell Terra but stopped when I tightened my grip.

"Oh, forget it about it." She waved off as she headed towards Alex. I thanked the great maker and let go of Echo who looked at my with a annoyed looked.

Guess she knows now how I feel sometimes.

Terra went over and hopped into the same spot where I was next to Alex. Putting her hand on his red forehead. With a disappointed sigh she leans down to the cushion he rested. Curling up against him while avoiding hitting him with her nose horn. It was a sight that one wouldn't expect to see. But it was something I too can relate of having a parent held close.

"Don't not worry, Terra." Rexy said in a reassuring tone, "He will get better. But for now, why don't you take Blue where the humans keep their clothing."

She doesn't answer right away. Staying in her position with Alex before slowly rising. "Alright let's go."

She hops off the bedding. Her head down in thought as she just walked past us down the ramp. The look on her face, that was the same one I saw Alpha have many times when something was about to happen to us.

Charlie pushes my arm with a little more force than I would've wanted. Looking back I saw her nod her head forward to follow the three horn. Looking down at the ramp, than my own two feet, I took a deep breath before slowly moving forward. It wasn't as hard as I would expect it to be. But it was weird being this literally top heavy. Using Charlie like a helper, like what we did for her when she changed, we head down to the entrance where Terra was waiting.

Pushing past the tarp I take one glance back to the others. Delta gladly taking the spot on the ground where I was last night with Echo sitting at the top of the ramp. I couldn't see what Rexy did before the tarp covered my view. Looking back ahead it took me a moment to adjust my eyes to the morning sun.

If it was like any other day, we would be waiting for our morning meal. But nope, the three of us were currently walking down the hard gray path next to the fake lake with others either just waking up or already up doing something. When they saw me, some families had either placed a hand or their tail in front of their hatchlings eyes or just push them out of view of me.

I looked over myself, still wondering about my humanish look. I still looked like me. They've been around me for some time now along with the others but I tended to go out and explore.

When I notice that out of everyone I saw, except for Charlie or anyone still in their normal forms, all wore what looked like the same kind of clothing as Terra. Some wearing it over most of their bodies while others, from what I could tell was the males only wore it around their waist to just above their knees.

"Question." I ask trying not to have a sudden shiver rock my body from the morning breeze blowing past a few areas.

"Why do you wear those?" I point to the odd clothing. "Last time I saw you, you wore something… different."

"It just feels… natural I guess. I mean, with a human form and all, I guess it's just human nature to be in something comfortable. We're here."

We stopped in front of a old yellow building that seemed to be missing everything but the front. The roof from what I could tell was covered by the same tarps as the entrance back at the building with pieces of wood covering most of the walls. Lining said walls was was l wooden boxes that were either closed or split open revealing a mass of still colorful clothing.

"Just pick what you like and head back. I'll see you two later." At that Terra ran off. But what I couldn't believe was that she ran away on her true form.

How did she change so fast?

The thought was cut when a large piece of cloth impacted and covered my face in a torrent of red. Ripping the cloth off I was dumbfounded to find Charlie with her snout deep in one of the boxes.

"Charlie." Her head pops up. This time covered by a orange garment that made it hard to see. In a swift motion she throws it to the side. Going back into to search for something else.

"Aha!" She pulls out a… blue 'shirt' that had the sides lined with gray. Bringing it over to me I take it in my hands. The material is… soft. Not rugged like what Alpha would wear but more more light and seemingly breathable.

"Charlie, what are you doing?"

"Helping you look nice for Alex."

What "What."

"Oh come on Blue! We _all_ saw how you were all snuggled up to him. We could hear your coos from this doorway. But we only woke you up because you were getting close to doing something with his face."

Oh God what _did_ happen last night? Was it all just a dream; was this part of it? Was what Alex did to me something that just made me think of those thoughts?

Dream or no dream though, his hands were like magic on my sensitive hid. I couldn't normally get the same kind of feel before; now that I got hands I can.

I wonder…

Reaching out I carefully place my hand on the same spot I felt ex put it on. Charlie nearly jumps me before her mood completely turns that to pleasure. Literally purring as I scratched that one spot. I lowered my hand more and more until she ends up falling face first into the floor. Flopping over her side as I too got a kick out of seeing her just surrender to me.

And that's when I heard it. The sound of snapping and gurgles. Jumping back some I watched Charlie close her eyes like one would to clear their mind. But what happened next was something utterly amazing.

Her body itself started to actually change its shape. Becoming thinner and more defined as her legs became closer and skinner. Her forearms literally growing in length before her claws split into fingers. Then her head slowly craned back with her snout much shorter and rounded with her eyes now facing forward. She still wore the second clothes as before but now with a deep green top. Carefully with the aid of the rod sticking out of the ground to roof she brought herself all the way up onto her two feet.

The cloth in my hands along with my jaw drop at the sight of my sister, the one who'd survived the odds during something that should've ended her, was changing before my eyes. While it was a bit disgusting hearing the squishy sound of interns and the snapping of bones rearranging themselves, even for me having to hear it when hunting, was something that made me look back to when I changed during the night.

"How… how did you do that?"

Charlie looks at me for a moment to think. But the answer wasn't what I hoped for. "I… don't know, Blue. I just… don't know.

* * *

 **So the harem idea got the most votes. It will mostly be Blue for the time till Alex is better and then the others will begin to drift in.**

 **Because they don't know the proper word and look like them, the dinos will refer their Anthro forms as their human forms. Over the course of the story, this will play into how humans will meet them. Because instead of animalistic they're practically a civilization.**

 **I need the order of which raptor will go first and next. And (if by popular demand) which order lemons, yes, lemons will be placed in this.**

 **And as a FYI, there is Another that will be joining them during this. Here's a hint: White with red eyes.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

 _No One's POV_

 _Meanwhile at the Visitors Center…_

"Give me that!" Echo yelled as she tried to snatch away a black shirt from Delta's clutches. Trying her best to balance on such small feet.

"Not until you say it!" Her sister snorted as she ran down the ramp.

To recap these event, around some time after Terra and Charlie had taken Blue to have her human form get proper clothing, Echo had been bugging Delta about why Blue was like what she was this morning in addition at how much she's changed during this.

Delta tried to get more sleep during her constant ranting going as far as to hiding under a pile of extra cushions to block Echo out but this too proved ill-fated. Having been dragged out by her tail several times.

"Echo, I swear to Alpha's true name, if you don't stop I will make sure you wished you were still a egg."

The brown raptor stopped her progress, "Oh. So it was about having eggs?" ,she smirked.

Delta's eyes nearly blew out of her as the very thought came and went through her mind. Snarling she lifts her back end just enough so that she was supported on one leg and reared back the other under Echo's jaw. The raptor screeched out as the hit sent her tumbling back and landing with a definite yelp.

Satisfied with the turn of events, Delta let her eyes gently fall into slumber once more.

That was, until she heard the sound of what could be described as bones cracking several times over. At first she thought that her sister was probably just stretching out to pounce on her for revenge. But then came the gooey sounds of flesh. Her eyes immediately snapped open as she carefully listened through the muffling the covers caused.

Then it stopped all at once. She waited for a moment. Wondering if she should be worried or not

"Delta..." Echo's voice was much different than it was a minute ago. Now it sounded more frightened than curious.

Twisting her body from out underneath, the dark green raptor came face to face with a now fallen humanoid raptor sister who now was laying across Alex's lap. Her jaw dropped possibly harder than before at the sight before her with Echo's arm resting in above his chest and snout over the other side rubbing against his own.

"You changed…"

Echo slowly lifted her head up rubbing the spot where Delta had kicked her. Realizing that the small limb she was using that was what belonged to a human hit her like a brick made her suddenly take a double check at her position. She was sitting dead center on the full human's lap in her new stark naked form with a male just divided by a thick sheet.

"GAHHH!" She frantically tried crawling off. Failing several times to get off but only managed to pull the covers off more.

The still full raptor pulled back her lips into her kinds version of a smile. When Echo had managed to finally stand up, Delta shoved her head into Echo's back causing the raptor to fall down over Alex. This time however was that her cleavage was now smashed up against the side of his head.

Since the 'talk' they were given, the girls did learn a bit about their human forms via Charlie. One question was why their chest would feel so heavy and what purpose it was for. When a flyer by the name of Tracks, one of the intelligent people on the island who possibly knew more about anything medical that shocked even Alex at times, explained that they were for several things.

And Echo was doing one of them.

Jumping off far enough to make sure she wouldn't fall on him again she lands on her back on a pile of blankets with her brown cheeks giving off a clear blush.

Her attention turned to her sister who was now doing the raptor version of 'Rotf' laugh. The embarrassment quickly turned to anger, and that was when a plan hatched in her head. Their traits carried on between forms. Including senses, speed and strength.

When Delta stepped just a few bit closer to Alex, Echo jumped up latching onto her sister.

"What the?!"

"Come on, Delta." Echo said holding her bigger sister in a unbelievable arm lock around her neck. "Give ol' Alex a nice big nuzzle." She began pulling her head down towards Alex.

Delta couldn't believe what was happening. Her now human sister was out powering her in strength and leaning her down closer to Alex's face. She tried pulling back, using her forearms to stop herself from getting closer. But Echo was always the persist one of the group. And right now she went from a sly smirk to a evil from when she sister stopped squirming.

Their lips were touching.

A thousand thoughts ran through the raptor's head. Ways to kill Echo, how to explain this to the others and why this felt so right and so wrong at the same time. But when Echo started to sing a weird tone that Alpha would sing whenever the women in white came to their home. They didn't know the real meaning behind it but it got stuck in their heads from Echo singing it time and time again. When she saw her twirling around singing, Delta jumped from her position trying to hide the embarrassment she felt.

"Hahaha! I've never seen you so-"

* _unbelievable sounds of bone and flesh moving*_

"-red…"

She didn't see the green mass come up behind her. Tackling her to the ground as they rolled some distance. Delta stood but up in a stance that of she was still full raptor would make anyone step back and take a double check. But in this form she looked like a angry woman who was enraged by her favorite clothes being destroyed.

"Look at that! Just one kiss and bam-" she was cut short when a pillow collided with her face.

Delta was trying her best not to tear her apart and decided to look for something to cover herself. The warm breeze she felt wasn't helping the least in her case as she looked around the far end of the platform that circled the building. In a part where there was several crates, there was a like of clothes all bunched up in the corner. Taking a small sniff it took all of her resistance from hurling right there and then from the awful smell.

Turning around she around her tail carefully moving away some of the clothes. A black t-shirt with red striping that look like claw marks caught her attention. Lifting it over she grabbed it In her hands. It felt soft from what she usually felt but yet it was stiff. The black and red looked like a perfect combination to her dark green.

But there was two problems. She didn't know how to put it on and it smelled heavily like Alex. It was more exotic to say the least. Delta wanted to just scream and their it away but something stopped her.

She felt her cheeks warming up again, the stained image of the 'kiss' firmly planting itself in her mind. Remembering how Charlie would change hers, she lifts it up over her head to just drop down. But when a hand came right on front of her face snatching the shirt, all she heard was the voice in her head telling her to attack.

"GIVE ME THAT BACK!" She yelled going after Echo who waved it around like a flag.

"Not until you admit it!"

"Admit what?!"

Echo stopped for a second before slowly turning to look at her sister. A evil grin forming on her lips.

"That you like him…"

Delta nearly paled those words. "I-I Do Not!"

"Say it and you'll get this back!" Her sister waved the cloth on one of her fingers.

" _Never_!"

And thus, The recap of this event has been explained and going on for the past several minutes. The two sisters continued on chasing each other around the room crashing into some objects or tripping onto a stray sheet. When. Delta finally did latch on, both got into a heavy game of tug-o-war over the shirt as they spun around.

"Just say it!" Echo yelled getting dizzy as the two spun around.

"I will never say-" "WOAH!"

They both crash down onto a soft surface. Bouncing slightly before going back to their battle. And then that's when a familiar smell it. Both stopped to together at what the stench was and where it was coming from. Taking a double check of where they were right now made their eyes shrink to the size of pin pricks.

They were on top of Alex's bed.

And he was gone.

Both sisters looked at each other with fear mirroring the other.

"Alex!" Delta ran around not caring if the world could see her fully. She dashed to several piles of materials trying to find the human.

"Alex!?" Echo jumped down to the lower level looking around. Sticking her nose in the air she tried to sniff out his scent but found it hard from this place reeking of it. Making it impossible to get any lock on him.

"ALE-"

"Delta?" Blue's voice came from the entrance. If Delta was afraid now, being all human like, she was now that her sister/beta stood was walking straight up to her. Thundering stomps made it even worse as Rexy's head lifted the tarp up as she entered.

Deep down, Delta knew that her and Echo were dead.

"Delta…?" Blue stopped when she saw her sister. Delta herself had to take a double glance at what she was wearing.

Never in her time would she see Blue with pink and brown on at the same time.

"You figured out how to change?" Rexy asked eyeing her. "It seems you all do have the same body type. All except some changes. Now, how has Alex been doing?"

As she stepped closer to the platform, Delta instantly sprinted up the ramp and stopped roadrunner style in front of her.

" _Oh_ … he's been fine since this morning. Nothing really changed." If she could sweat, there would be a miniaturized version of Niagara Falls in the visitor's center.

Rexy seemed pleased with the answer but continued moving forward. "That's good. But I just want to check on him. Move aside."

Delta hesitated for a moment hoping that Alex would just poof back in his bed. She knew she couldn't stale the Queen from seeing him, and hastily moved.H overing head over the side and railing, her snout gently presses against the side of a mass under the covers.

"Alex…" she nudges the bed lump slightly. Hoping for a response.

"Alex, are you alright?" She picks a little more force in it. Then she saw it.

Movement. The fire in her heart burned a bit brighter as, what a T-Rex can do for, smile. Carefully grabbing the covers she slowly pulls them down. One eye focused on the head with hope of seeing him look up to her. When she got down past the neck however, she stop and took a full glance at the brown and tan figure in the bed.

"Uh...hehe… Hi." Echo wiggled her fingers trying to be as innocent looking as possible.

Two things ran through the 40 year old Dino's mind. One, was that now all four raptors were now in their human forms, her mind began wondering how this was possible.

It took her nearly a month to understand the concept and control of changing. Terra being little took a bit longer but she succeeded around the same time the others did. But it hasn't been even a week since they were giving the liquid to boost their changes and already were all of them more human-ish than anyone on the island. Their personalities seemed to level off compared to what they were like and how they were reacting to this all.

If two of them changed within the same day, even at the same time, Rexy began wondering what was triggering them.

And that's when the second thing came up. Alex.

Echo was in his bed where she last saw him. Delta was running around on the ground floor calling for him. A puzzle started to form in her mind. When Delta yanked Echo off the bed worry and anger began to fill her mind of what they had done. She straightened up, her head hung low at the two shaking raptors knowing what was to happen next.

"WHERE IS MY-"

"...Rexy… Terra…?" a voice came from the hallway.

Everyone instantly frozen at the thought of who the voice belonged to.

"Daddy!" Terra yelled out. Stopping for a moment as she forced her body back into its natural form before charging at the human.

"Terra? _-OMF!"_ He falls back to the ground as the baby triceratops nuzzles and licks all over his face. Giggling and laughing as the two enjoyed being together again.

Rexy couldn't hold back the joy that erupted inside her. He was okay! Still looking a bit on the weak side, mostly do to the lack of food over the past several days, but seeing him wake and talking, Hell even standing up walking around made sleepless nights of worry all wash away. But then something hit her that made her think away from her human non-hatchling.

The raptors, all four of them were standing right beside his bed in their new forms with two of them still naked. Glancing back to make sure Alex was occupied, she steps over and violently pushes them all to the far wall. Getting them to fa to the ground as she grabbed the biggest blanket, the one from Alex's bed, and cover it over them.

" _Don't move or make ANY sound."_ She hissed as she returned to her original position.

" _Hey this thing stinks… I like it."_ Echo chirped making the T-Rex have a dumbfounded moment before her attention went to the human.

"So… how were things when… I was gone?" he asked with his breathless voice still there.

"You caused quite a scare to everyone when you fell into a deep sleep. Many feared that this was your final moments."

This made Alex look down at the ground with sadness taking over. He hated it when anyone he cared for got very worried over his well being. But this place was something else.

"Terra and Tracks had been keeping up the best they could with your condition. And I had that raptor sisters watch over you to notify us of any change."

"Speaking of raptors… where are those… four? And blue…"

The sound of her name being mentioned made her peak her head out from under the cover. Just enough to have a better view of the conversation.

"I remember seeing… a thing of blue… Than a bunch of sounds and… that was it."

The raptor shrunk back a little. Sighing in disappointment of him not really thinking of what she thought.

"I'm sure that you've seen some things in your head. Now come," she lowered her head down to the edge of the platform. "Let's get you something to eat. You must be starving."

Carefully climbing into the giant's head and settling at the base of her neck, Alex rests his head against her aged hid with Terra sitting right behind him. Rexy turns to face the place where the raptors were, have a nod and turned to leave.

Once she was gone, the sisters threw the cover off themselves allowing them to stand.

"Dang Blue, I guess the human's got the-" Echo didn't finish when she saw Blue's true form leap from behind them.

Dashing down the ramp she speed towards the entrance disappearing behind the tarp door. This made all three sisters turn to look at each other with confused looks regarding their beta.

* * *

 **Tracks is the anthro flyer from chapters ago that gave the raptors the serum.**

 **He's what you could call the doctor of the island that does with much more serious medical situations. More about him will come in the future.**

 **Again. I don't know dinosaur names. I just off what I know, what I can understand and the Land Before Time movies.**

 **By current vote the shipping is now HumanXRS (Raptor Sisters. I'm calling it that from now on. Has a ring to it since Raptor Squad would be involved with Owen around.)**

 **Giving the rating and how I can write this, there is another vote that will make what Rating this story is.**

 **In the reviews, type RSM for actual full on lemons later on. Or RST for keeping it clean but yet have the before and after effects but not the real thing. Like behind closed doors kind of thing where you can't see it but you know what's happening.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

 **Short but yet interesting chapter.**

* * *

 _A couple of thousand miles away…_

 _Florida USA_

"You honestly can't be serious." A stern voice said through an entire sea shore home.

"Look, I know that this isn't really my smartest-"

" _SMARTEST_?! We were nearly EATEN!"

Clearing his now partially deaf ears, a gritty man in his thirties (I'm putting him there, I don't know what age they set Owen at so I'm making him on his thirties.) with a rough beard, survival vest and cargo shorts, back up from the now enraged women standing before him.

"Look, Claire, I only asked you if you wanted to get anything back from there. I mean they did say there hasn't been much activity for two years since we left and the place is still standing."

"Owen." The woman now identified as Claire took in a deep breath before looking at the man. "I haven't a good night for one _night_ since we left that place. It's bad enough I have it stuck in my mind and going back is a living nightmare waiting to strike."

Owen couldn't agree more.

In one day, the place Owen has called home for years all a sudden went down the toilet all because of humanity trying to play god again failed just as bad as the first time. (Two if you count the San Diego incident.) When they got to the mainland, Claire got her nephews back to their parents while she stayed with him her in Florida. The home was actually a gift of forgiveness that, while many who were still here didn't agree with, they still took upon.

But after a month off the island, no word came to anyone about what to do with it. Most assumed that they would forget it again. Let the foundation of the original owner take full control over what happens next. Another was take back the island by force and try to restore it, but the general public and the Cost Erica government said flat out No.

This did leave Owen in a spot that he couldn't do anything in. His mind would always drift back to that night the Indominus had them right there and his girls defended them.

They saved him. Claire, Zach, and Gray from that… _monster._

But his girls…

From what they had all to one night was destroyed by both that animal and unforgiving man. From watching Charlie vanish in a fire to Delta actually becoming cooked dinosaur. Echo, he didn't know about Echo. Last time he saw of her was when the Indominus bite down and threw her away.

And Blue. He knew deep down that his beta wouldn't abandon him even when it looked bleak. And watching her run off, calling out for her sisters truly broke his heart. It's not easy losing someone you work with, he knew that first hand while doing tours across seas. But to see those four gone before his eyes left a empty pit inside his chest. He thought of his waking up, getting dressed in his usual and ride on to the paddock.

It got to the point where he demanded, even threatened wanting to go back and save Blue and if the others were even remotely alive. He tried twice two years ago. Getting caught when word got out about his little adventure. And another last year, but this time he got close enough that through binoculars he could see the island. Then caught by the coast guard and jailed for a week.

Claire told him over and over that Blue would be fine without them. That she was raised enough to be strong and smart like a hunter should be.

Then there was a company called Ingen.

Many eyebrows raised when the higher ups, the people who actually _cared_ about the people, animals and park in general said that they were calling up any Jurassic World employees to come back.

Now most would think, Why?

But Ingen gave a pretty good reason. One was to salvage the island, go through collecting any remaining personal or private property left behind that was in the need of retrieving. Many park guests who survived that day agreed so long as they don't have to go. Another was the welfare of the animals. Caretakers were called in to get any young dinos still alive and transport them to a location on the mainland before being shipped to a reservation where they'll permanently stay still their death or back to the second island.

When Owen got the call, him being the former caretaker of the raptor division, he instantly got information on when they were leaving and from where. Packing his bags with cloths for at least a 3 weeks and a gun case full of ammo that held his rifle from the night of the fight.

And now, we return to our regularly scheduled argument.

"Claire, I have to go back. At least this time we won't have the problem of getting killed."

"Oh yeah?" Claire puts her hands on her hips. "And how is this different."

"24 hour surveillance by air and sea. Nearly 200 armed forces and for the love of God, they're actually bringing a goddamn tank. A _Tank,_ Claire."

Claire honesty didn't believe that a group like that would go back to Nublar. It had to be a step for Ingen just to try and reopen the park.

But she's been wrong before and Owen's proved it with too much evidence too many times. Thinking of every possible way this could end badly, she hangs her head sighing in defeat. Knowing that she definitely wouldn't win this one.

"...Just... try and Not to get eaten."

"Come on, Claire, what's the worse that could happen. All the dinosaurs all a suddenly mutate and talk?"

Claire then proceeded to lightly slap Owen on his face but quickly placed a kiss on the hit spot. "Bring me back something special."

"Promise." At that he grabbed his duffle bag and head out to the door. Not realizing what unimaginable this will happen.

* * *

 **Owen makes his first appearance! And he's planning something. What will happen to the island.**

 **Not really a full blown chapter since I'm working on two stories of the same kind at the same time. Getting one going again while finishing the first part of the other.**

 **Debating on how these two sides of the story will meet. Either by a sudden run in or rescue mission situation.**

 **Next chapter: we get to see more of the shenanigans that will fall upon the Raptor Sisters as they try to understand their strange feelings.**

 **EDIT: Fixed some words misspelled and a couple of tweaks.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

After stopping at the stock stores, the now repurposed vehicle building that held all the remaining food in the park with equipment from restaurants and hotels all keeping it preserved, Rexy began to head up her usual patrol route. It was one of the back roads the old park staff used to go up to the Control Center of the park. After the night of the Indominus Rexy had found this road leading up to the building. It gave her a perfect view of the entire main park with everyone within visible range.

It was even here where she spoke her first human word and had a conversation with Alex later. The memories of them just staying up here watching the sunset was always something both enjoyed. And now, the three of them, a triceratops, a T-Rex and a human sat together in a half circle with Terra gently resting across Alex's lap while he leaned back into Rexy's side.

"So… anything new as… of lately?" Alex asked rubbing a sweet spot on Terra's head who gladly leaned more into the touch.

"Not as much as you expected. Raven, Tracks, Terra and I have been maintaining everything for the time."

"Trying to… replace me already?"

Rexy chuckled. "No. But you do need to take it easy my hatchling. With your condition worsening… I want to make sure you can still take care of yourself and everyone."

He chuckled at her response. Shifting his body into a more suitable position against her he closed his eyes and let a calm breeze come by.

"But I am worried." He cocked a eye open. "Many flyers have gone over the water and spotted many human ships sailing nearby. I fear… that they may try again taking over."

Both Alex And Rexy frowned at the idea of their new life being destroyed like the island before. Those _lucky_ to of survived the last clearing were beyond shocked that humans would go to such lengths to claim this land. And for every time they saw a ship or air vehicle come within eye shot of the beach the island would literally freeze; Waiting for what would happen next.

"We'll just have to work… it through when it… happens, Rexy. We've all worked… hard to get where we… are now. And _nothing_ will stop… it."

The queen sighed in relief. His words were ones to keep her going for some time, but it didn't help much to loosen the in her stomach.

"Speaking of that…" Alex groaned at the sound of her tone suddenly changing. "I'm going to have Blue and the others keeping a closer eye on you from now on."

Alex nearly jumped from his spot but having a baby laying across his lap made him only sit straight up. "You're not trying… to pair me up… with someone again, are you?"

Rexy instantly froze, Alex cocked a brow, and Terra just couldn't hold back a giggle. Never in her life had the Queen of Nublar get caught in such a situation she didn't know how to get out.

* _Sigh*_ "Yes," she confessed. "I have indeed been looking for a suitable mate for you."

It was Alex's turn to become the dumbfounded one. "Say what? Rexy, you know… that's not really possible… nor is it… suitable. I mean… I get you're looking out… for me. But something like… this, it just doesn't go… together."

"It does not hurt to try. You never know what it's would be. Anyone here would like you for what you alone have done. _That and I'll eat them if they hurt you."_

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" She almost yelled. Wanting the subject to change.

But now Alex was deep in the thought. He really wasn't the one to find love in his life the way she had interpret it. It was well over ten years since he talked remotely to a woman, being that's when his lung trouble began to really take off. And how that he spent two years of his life in this island, he's found this place to practically be home.

And he loved that. He loves Rexy like a mother how she did to him as a child. He loved how Terra saw him in her eyes as a father she never knew to look up to for support and comfort. And everyone else just followed in line of that. They all saw him as a guardian, giver and healer. Till this day the many who had survived the last incident couldn't thank him enough; and he liked that. But for something to love like a equal of his kind, that was harder to say the least.

"Just… try and not to be so… direct with it." He sighed pushing the thoughts to the side. "Because let's… face it. It's… never gonna happen."

I'm the back of her mind Rexy knew that too well. But if she told him that now everyone was compatible to be a possible suitor, he would most likely not be handle the sudden change like he did with their speech. But even still, it was hard trying to find someone who was worthy (in her part worthy) enough to be by his side. Most wouldn't think a forty year old dinosaur to be a matchmaker for a human on a island of only dinosaurs. Like being a overly sensitive mother would do to her child when she wanted grandchildren to spoil.

That's when the Raptors came into mind. The truth was tiny but it was there; when Alex first started taking care of them she began wondering how they would treat to the situation. She had only known the Beta of the group, and that she would seem like a possible candidate for him. And each interaction the two had further reinforced the idea.

But then the others came into play. Given how they functioned as a pack (she had Alex tell her about others from books since she couldn't read at the time.) they were perfect to protect him when she couldn't. Yet in the span of a week all of them showed changes that made her wonder.

They all show odd behavior around Alex, each of their changes happened when he was involved. ' _In Charlie's case, thought of.'_ , and yet they know to watch over him or have her destroy them. The gears in her head were turning so fast, smoke could be imagined coming out of her nostrils like a dragon.

Then it hit her. "Alex?" She asked getting a _hmmm_ from him as a response. "I'll be back in some time. I have so important matters to attend to." Standing up from her position she brings over a large rock beside her. Alex carefully leans up so she could move it behind him as the warm surface went through his shirt. Swiftly Rexy spun around towards the road and marched off.

Alex dat there shaking his head. He could take a wild guess that she had someone in mind of becoming his next unfortunate suitor she hopes for to work.

Sitting back on the rock that Rexy kept up here for no real reason; Alex scanned over the horizon with the sun now reaching its peak over the island. Throughout the area hr could see many going about their business. Taking in some lush greens in the far fields, flyers circling over the resort enjoying the warmth on their wings. It was a picture perfect moment.

* _Groan*_

Or at least it was. Terra had gotten up off his lap and was handing towards the road.

"Hungry?" Looking back she gave a weak nod with sorrow in her eyes. She was pulling the puppy dog eyes on him. "I told you… to get something when… we were there…"

Ripping his back off the rock, Alex stumbles back to his feet. After being bedridden for a week his legs were still adjusting back into full swing. Heading over the two head off to the lower levels, walking down the spiral staircase that lead to the ground floor of the complex, swinging around the main building they started off down the hill. The incline (or decline, whatever you want to call it.) was steeper than one would think the workers who built it would try a better way of placing a road, the human and dinosaur carefully walked down having to break in a slight jog at the bottom.

"So, Terra," Alex asked as he headed in the direction he saw Rexy head down. "... what do you want… to eat today? I think we… still got some of… that strawberry… jam you like."

He waited for an answer. But found it odd she didn't respond on the dot about what could be considered her favorite food.

"Terra?" he looked back to see her frozen still. Walking over he tried getting her attention but to no effect.

"Terra, what's...wrong?"he got no response.

That's when he followed her gaze into the treeline ahead of them. Gazing into the thick jungle that surrounded them he tried to look for anything out of place. He had gotten use to having to find others who were looking for him or just playing a trick on him. Playing the predator and prey game.

But looking further back in the bush, his eyes fell upon a slight shift in movement. It was big, that's one thing he could tell, and was approaching them in a way that it wanted them to notice it was there. The shadow of its head could be seen looming over the ground as its size became too great for the canopy to conceal.

Large white rows of devilish teeth and red eyes focused on the two. Alex was surprised by the sudden appearance of a new Dino he never saw before. But Terra had; she was now hiding behind his legs shaking in complete fear.

Then, in a bright flash of white, the creature charged at the two.

"TERRA, RUN!" Alex yelled with his lung strength. The three horn didn't have to be told again before she booked it into the tree line. Alex following as close as he could as the monster roared charging after them.

Diving into the thick bush, Alex tried staying within eye range of Terra's back carving a small pathway with her own head and horns. Ducking under a fallen tree her frill rips across the bottom. Buckling from the loss of support, the massive log snaps in half like a twig that one half rolls down the path. The other half slumps down sinking into the soft soil. Weaving past the first piece, Alex runs up to the side of the second ducking around the corner.

Jumping over a small indent in the ground he fights against his aching lungs and leaps between two fallen trees. The trunks near the ground having been decaded over time made a inward overhang above a small clear patch of dirt. Having it he his only possible hiding spot from the creature, Alex ducks underneath trying to dig away any extra room to fit his body inside. Latching on the sides he pulls his legs in first; pressing down on the rioted material he lifts his torso up using his arms as a brace to keep him in place.

The heavy stomps of whatever was chasing them soon becoming more closer as he held on tightly. Listening closely as the sounds became more and more silent. Seconds turned to minutes for the human as he slowly stepped out of his hiding place. Looking around he tried to find what direction it had gone. He prayed that it didn't see Terra as a easy target or went towards the resort. He knew someone must of heard that roar. It wasn't like anything he's heard before being here. And if anything Rexy would come charging through any time now.

But right now his main focus was finding his little triceratops. He looked in the direction they had come from but found that her path had been covered back up by the dense vegetation.

"Ter...ra?" He whispered loud enough for at least her to hear. He couldn't really do it any louder, his lungs were moments away from making him collapse. Taking a few more steps out he puts his hands up his mouth preparing to give it his all.

* _ **Indominus Roar***_

"AHHH -" his head jolts violently back from the sudden force. Knocking him out cold instantly as he went looking limp. The white giant that now held him in its claw looked down at its catch. Looking over his body with satisfaction, it's arm turned so that he was now facing her directly.

Seeing its prey subdued, the dinosaur gave out one last roar before charging forward into the jungles away from the park.

Rexy, during the time was busy thinking over how to work out her new plan. Alex making her think of what she could do to finally get him somewhere.

She knew what _everyone_ thought about this. And truth they tried following with her to see it happen but get shot down by something else. It really did start after the first year of getting human language down for everyone around; by then she still thought Alex as someone who needed 24/7 watch. But when she found how he was with Terra, like a father figure to her, and really did have no one else, she took it upon herself to find a suitable suitor.

And by that, she went around finding _every_ dinosaur on the island, asked how they saw Alex and to spend time with him. While there would be progress, that it was _slow_ progress, the time they spend would barely last two weeks. But that was before they started being able to turn human.

Since then she's tried the same people again hoping for a better turn out that always fell short. And it was just the same thing. But with the raptors now here, and already reaching a higher level than anyone else so far, she was already planning to at least make one of them go with him.

' _If I can make just one of those little runner's warm him up some. Maybe he can live a more peaceful life like us-'_

* _ **Indominus Roar***_

Rexy stopped dead in her tracks. Her thoughts cut short of conclusion.

That sound, it was one she dreaded since the human in white freed and lead her to battle.

She didn't wait, the direction it came from was to close to where Alex was. She took off, faster than when she used to hunt or have the joy in the wind blowing over her. Not bothering with the path she drove right into the treeline like a bulldozer leveling down a new log road straight to the command center. Getting halfway there she lets her nose guide her through a more dense area. The plant life becoming more wild than the well kept look that even now still was all over the park.

When Rexy finally arrived, the strong smell of another large person hit her like a freight train. Looking over sniffing the area, she tried to find the source. But what she got hit by was something else. It wasn't Alex. It wasn't even human. Not even another dino.

It was _her…_

She knew that smell from the monster that had ravaged the island years ago. And from the scent she got here, it had Alex. Her rage meter broke at this thought. To have her hatchling in or even near the clutches of that _thing,_ she did know how she/it survived. But she knew that when she found it, there will be nothing left.

 _*Whimpering*_

Rexy's head shot straight up. Her snout sweeping over the area for the possible source of the sound. But her hearing didn't fail her, it was Terra.

"Terra?" she took several steps towards her scent. Then, the sound of rock shifting made her look straight down to her feet. There in a large hollow log that was just barely holding its shape she could see the top of her frill and back sticking out of the top. Shaking as if in a earthquake, Rexy could hear the distant cries of a child.

"Terra…" she nuzzled the triceratops. Who in turned pushed herself deeper into the tree.

She was utterly traumatized.

With all her strength fueled by burning hatred, Rexy faced to the sky and let loose her most powerful roar she had, or any of the island's inhabitants ever heard.

* * *

Fun Fact: I originally pictured Terra as Cera from the land before time movies in the way of appearance. But looking through Jurassic World I got a better sense of what I was going to look for and made Terra.

So this is a bit of a sudden introduction of the Indominus, but some light will be shed on that next time.

And now for another vote, since the Indominus was already said to have human DNA in it/her, Should she, A. Be able to speak. B. Be able to transform into a anthro. C. Force on Alex (you know what I mean.) and/or D. Remain the same.

And isn't it strange that the raptors, most Blue, has more character development than any of the characters in the movie.

May not really my best chapter out of it all, but atleast it's a step closer to the story's purpose.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Carnivorous Instinct

(Also the only chapter that will get a title)

* * *

 _Indominus POV._

Freedom. That's what I had yelled out when I had burst from the gray walls of this god awful space. This was my land now. Anyone on it was my own personal pawns. These humans, were nothing but parasites.

 _But how could they stop me?!_

I was able to conquer whatever the humans had thrown at me. And trying to use Runners (Raptors) to hunt me? HA! I turned them against the humans with a few mere words and they were under my command now. I set them loose on the party; telling them to leave nothing alive.

I had already killed one of those damned men that turned me into… this. I went to where the human scent was strong, I knew that the fat one was hiding in the strange brown building. So I sent the dark green runner to deal with him. And the other two, forbidden heard if what was the younger one was no more, to aid them as I stormed the area.

Then there they were. Surrounding the four humans. The two hatchlings that evaded me _Three. Bloody. Times!_ The white female; I remember her. She would stand behind the barrier watching over me over the times. I would of enjoyed ripping her in half. But I do have to thank her, for if it wasn't for her stupidity I won't of been able to be free.

And the human male. Now he was one that I was _willing_ to give props for. He had survived my break out, lead four Runners on a hunt for me, and even stand up and fight me that night. But I still overpowered them all. The brown one I easy swiped away. The green one I had honestly burst with laughter at the sight of them literally bursting into flames.

Within moments I would've slaughtered the blue one. But I truly didn't count on one thing.

The Queen herself.

Despite age being one of her weaknesses; she still overpowered me. But I was quicker, stronger, she couldn't last long. Then that blue past came back and attacked me. They pushed me to the edge, and just like everything I had taking a bite out if, I get tanked down into the massive self made lake by the giant fish.

She had me by the neck, but I teared at her with my claws. She she opened up to bite down on me, finish me off with my body becoming a lifeless husk, I whipped around and bite down on her own mouth!

What is it that humans called it; sushi?

Yes, that. That fish was quite a meal to satisfy my exhaustion from battle. And the water helping greatly to clean out my wounds. The fool's who made me made a huge mistake at letting me have the capability of healing so fast. But I stayed in this man made lake. The blood of the other masking me underneath as I spent the time waiting. Only at night did I go to the surface to obtain air and check the area.

The humans were gone. I still smelled their remnants but the huge gathering that use to be here were no more. But the queen still stalked around, trying to find me. Such a old fool. In one night sometime after our battle, I destroyed the barrier I found under the surface and made my way out. My cloak allowing me to easily escape from her prying eyes and nose.

I had escaped the human area; weaving my way past other structures till I came across the much older zone where I had pursued those two human hatchlings. It was more desolate than any other place I knew the queen wouldn't try to hunt me down.

Two years it has been. How I know this? Because I remember the moon as it was on the night of my freedom. The wind blew at the same direction, and the waves crashing against the edges of the land were in perfect sync. But even though I have managed to survive this long, I'm surprised that I haven't gone crazy like the first time.

I had found a old human building, remains of what looked like the skeleton of the queen, which I knew wasn't, were everywhere with the cover having multiple holes allowing light and the elements to come inside. Food was wasn't as plentiful to fulfill my needs but it prevented me from becoming a corpse. Fish, small straws that wandered too close near me that met their end, and these things that humans called: Fruit. I didn't know why, or where that had come from, but every time I tasted the juice of any fruit I found it made me truly feel like I was in paradise.

But there was downsides to all this. Large prey that could satisfy me for _days_ became nothing but air. And all of my previous kills I tried to find were gone. No blood, no remains or such. Just the scent of being there and not. I had figured that they had been dragged away and feed upon. But some time later, I saw one of them. A three horned, black titan. I remembered them; they had actually put up a somewhat _fight_. But from cloaked position in the trees, I could see them from across the plains. With a large white mass covering the area I had bitten them. It wasn't alone. All those I remembered that _possibly_ survived my assault were all wondering around the area by the day.

Were my wishes answered? Did a greater force bring upon this buffay for me to have?

Unfortunately not. For each day the Queen would patrol the area. But not attack nor hunt. Hell it seemed like she was actually _talking_ to them. But soon after I found why.

A _human…_

It was a human male for what the scent the wind caught and blew towards me. He was definitely younger than any before but yet older than the hatchlings. I would trail him in the trees, going from place to place hauling done kind of supplies. I knew he must of been the one healing all of them. He would be between the Queen and a weakened beast and yet look back at her like he was having a conversation. And yet she in return looked the same.

I honestly felt like my mind had snapped at a level that my rage couldn't even be expressed.

Here, something the makes the ground quake with might, was treating something hated by everyone like a mother guarding a hatchling. It was bad enough they did not all leave, but at least now I can get a decent meal that I really want a taste of human again.

But yet there was just one problem that outweighed it all.

 _Heat_.

How could I go into heat you ask? Well, let's say that my 'creators' put stuff in me that made my body different. And God was it awful. First it was just annoying, Second it got a bit distinctive. The Third time, may the holy watches try and comfort that poor, poor rock. I couldn't handle it. Even it didn't help satisfy _that_ kind of rage.

And now, the Fourth was awakening.

I couldn't take it anymore. Instincts yelled at me to find something that could cure this curse. There were no males, or any other of my kind. So that was blown away instantly. Force one of the others? Impossible. They wouldn't survive even being near me. The human?

I truly laughed when this thought came up. Me and a tiny fish bone of a human, mates?

 _HA!_ That was a good one truth be told.

But… as time grew passed, it really started to chew at my mind. I have seen the others, everyone in fact, even the Queen herself become something like what a human and an animal would make. I'd see them change into and back from it. Learn how I walk on such skin legs, use clothing and from what I could see in the rarest of times, Speak. I began to think, if I could do such a feat with my own mix, I could pass up as even one of them.

And get to what I want.

 _No One's POV._

Slowly opening his eyes, Alex could barely see through the dim light of where his new surroundings were. He knew he was in a building for sure with the walls grayed out and covered in a thick layer of mold and plant life. A doorway, the doors themselves sitting on the floor with a giant hole covered by logs blocking the outside world.

Scanning around he saw what had littered the floor of old garbage spewed everywhere. Several piles of bones sitting up against the walls away from the clearing in the very center where a T-Rex skeleton, or what he could tell was from the skull piece covered mounds of dirt and vegetation as if placed there. Leaning forward he tried to stand but felt himself get hung back.

His right hand was tied to a pillar broken half way up with his left connected to a metal pole bent away for him embedded sharply into the concrete floor. Both his legs were pinned at the shins by vines wrapped around like a coil till both ends were trapped under tire sized rocks. He tried pulling free, but found that each time he moved he could feel his skin become more irritated as they seemed to become tighter.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" A female voice filled the air. Making Alex stop attempts at freedom.

"Who-who's there?!" he yelled out trying to control his breathing. His lungs still burning from the run that he was forced on much earlier in the day. Or was it later than that? He didn't know; he could've been here for days and not wake up until now.

And if so, where were the others? He knew that in some of the more practical situations when no one saw him for a while they would all comb the island for him. Knowing Rexy wouldn't sleep until he was safe and sound next to her. And she would surely use the raptor sisters to track him down. But what about Terra? Did she survive.

"Show yourself! What did you do to Terra?!"

"The threehorn?" The voice said in a amused tone. Making the human flinch back some. "I do not know. She wasn't my target."

In the corner of his eye he saw movement brush pass a hedge of grass that moved as if stepped on. The light shining from the ceiling became blocked but a unknown shadow that loomed over him like a monster. He could see a definitive shape, it looks much like Rexy but was much more bulky and had a larger head from what he could tell from the shadow. Slowly though, the invisible force blocking the light began to materialize. Now taking on a much whiter color that gave off a slight glow from the moon.

But from the sudden appearance of the towering creature, Alex's gaze was meet with one filled by crimson eyes staring back down at him. He felt his body run cold, turning him into a human popsicle if he had ice forming over him. With just two earth pounding sets, the creature steps closer to his trapped form.

"W-W-What d-do yo-o-u-u want?" he asked trembling in place. The Indominus leaned her massive jaw closer to his body. Fearing that he was about to be eaten, he snapped his head to the left preparing for the worst. Only, he felt nothing. He did feel her retract her head back some but he refused to look why.

But then the sound of rearranging flesh and bone filled his ears, making his mind want to know what was happening and force his eyes open to see what it was.

What he saw, he was utterly lost for words. His eyes grew three times their size that moment, his heart skipping every other beat, his body locking ever muscle as if frozen and his mind failing to apply the simplest of logic.

The Indominus Rex, a monster that many have told him would show no mercy, No forgiveness, was now literally shrinking in size. Her head shifting back into a more pulled back position as her still collapsed in on itself but still retained it's original shape. Her arms and legs changing position with one moving further to her body's sides and the other more joined together at the hip. Her tail whipped around like a snake in pain as he pulled back further inside; becoming more narrow than it was before.

Soon her entire torso became straighter, pointing straight up as it retracted in the extra mass it was dissolving to make the needed room for her organ to be in their proper places. But what would get a man's heart pounding and a definite nose bleed was when said extra mass was forming in two areas on the dinosaur's up chest area.

Alex was still trying to understand what had just happened. Moments ago he was inches away from being eaten by a 30 foot prehistoric monster of a hybrid. And the next having a women, a hybrid women, that stood about 7 to 8 feet tall in a birthday suit showing off a rack that he felt was necessary to be classified as lethal weapons to any man. But it wasn't her features that made his mind feel broken, it was that a dinosaur of great portions could suddenly change their body down to the size of a human and yet have human treats while still having their dinosaur ones. He had tried looking up files or records about the Indominus in the gene labs. Only finding that she was made with a ungodly list of DNA that he couldn't find out everything.

Was it something like human DNA? It could be, he thought. From what he made to allow all the dinosaurs to speak so perfectly like it was their native tongue he felt there would be some form of side effect that were so tiny they weren't at all important.

Now he was really questioning if he got the mix right or accidentally added something.

"Do you like it? I do find it rather interesting on how my creators that they could make me in a way to freely control. It was my first time."

The way she phrased her last sentence made goosebumps rocket over his body. Making a lude thought pop in his head that he quickly pushed out. Though it wasn't fast enough.

"So all you males do think the same. Thinking of coming up to a female for this." She clamped down on the top of her cheeks. Alex really couldn't help prevent a deep blush from filling his cheeks.

"I thought so…" her tone changed into a more, seductive fashion. "Being the only one of your kind...it's hard to come by for a suitable mate when the urge to expand life isn't possible. A reason why I hate you humans to every bone in my body. " She then turns straight to the human. "But since there is no more of my kind,"

She then fell to her hands and knees over his legs. Like a cat approaching cornered prey she moved closer and closer. Waving her hips that Alex couldn't stop watching until she was just inches away from his face. He could see the look in her eyes, he saw it before. He doesn't like it when he does.

"You're gonna be mine."

Before he could move, say a word, or even think, he feels her face crash with his own. Her own 'lips' making their way over his in a sloppy but yet unbelievable kiss.

Two things went through each of their minds. Alex could only think of what was presently happening; being kissed by a anthro dinosaur that many call a murder. And that what she was doing was something he undoubtedly knew he couldn't fight back or have his guts spread all over the room. For the Indominus, she was taking it quite well. She didn't know what had triggered her into doing this action, she felt it was her human traits telling her it was the best option in this situation. And that for someone to hate all of mankind, she was quickly beginning to enjoy the human's touch on such a sensitive spot.

But with all his blood being redirected to his lower regions, Alex's mind became numb as his eyes rolled back before blacking out. The Indominus pulled away from the kiss. Not realizing she had closed her eyes half way through she looked down at Alex with a toothy grin. Slowly sliding her body down his.

* * *

Ain't I a stinker :)? Thought I would continue all the way through, right? Ha Ha _**WRONG.**_

So this is following the idea a reviewer got me thinking of picturing the Indominus like a teenager with needs and that since everyone so far voted for all three options this is and next chapter will be the result of that. Note: No, there will be no lemons (yet) now or next time for that us saving up for a later time. So I leave you all to imagine what a 8 foot anthro Indominus Rex and a 20 some what year old human would be like having a full filled night of _**intense**_ debauchery.

Did anyone see the Star Wars reference? I thought it was pretty good.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Deal or No Deal

(I might start adding chapter names. Meh.)

* * *

Jurassic World has had its fair share of chaos in the way it's predecessor did. But within a two year gap, by the same problem was a new one.

Upon discovering Terra and the scent of the Indominus, Rexy was in full rage mode greater than the night if their battle. She ran, no, bounding down the hill with Terra had tightly in her hand claw. When she got to the main resort, everyone who heard her call instantly came out investigate. Four of which were the Raptor Sisters all in their human state. Some yells and screams could be heard as Rexy raced down the main road straight towards the visitors center. Many quickly following behind as to what had disturbed the queen. Once she got to the stairs of the building, she quickly forced her body in her human for, making some hatchlings astonished to see the mighty beast do so effortlessly, with Terra held tightly in her arms.

Blue came running down the to meet them with Echo, Delta, and Charlie flanking behind. When the Beta saw the crying triceratops, she could feel something in her heart twitch.

"What happened?" She asked taking the child in her arms.

Rexy, holding the urge to yell out, spoke, "It's back."

To some this was followed by confused. To others, it was like she had just said their worst nightmare. Those who did quickly changed into their human forms and gathered their children; quickly herding them back inside the safety of the buildings.

"What is the problem?" Blue asked looking up to the rex.

"The white monster you and I fought that night years ago. The one responsible for driving a the humans away."

Instantly memories of that day came flooding back to the girls. Every second they could remember so clear they thought they had taken a step back in time. Charlie nearly broke into tears. Feeling the sudden explosion rock through her entire body. Echo and Delta both growl as if danger was surrounding them. They've wanted to return the favor of being a chew toy and burning alive, and it seemed they would get the chance.

For Blue however, her mind was drifting between memories and something else.

"Where's Alex?"

The area became dead silent. All eyes slowly turning towards the lone T-Rex for an answer they feared would be true. Rexy hung her head down, closing her eyes to think a little more clearly.

"She has taken him. I do not know if he is alive or not. But we must find them _immediately._ "

This caused an uproar of hatred. Those who survived the Indominus's first attack furious that the human that had spent his time trying to heal their wounds was now in the hands of that monster. Many stomping around destroying the concrete roads, demanding for their human back. Blue and the others agreed, Rexy knew this feeling all too well.

And she had prepared for it.

"Tracks!" She yelled to the flyer who was sitting on top of a restaurant during the whole thing. Gliding down the pterosaur landing between the group.

"Take Terra somewhere safe and check over her please." she said with her voice dropping into a saddened tone.

Tracks didn't have to be told twice as he flapped his wings high enough so that he latched on carefully to the threehorn's back. With a few more flaps he raised higher in the air and flew off towards the hospital. The place Tracks and his kind had claimed as their new home. Fitting for his personality.

"Blue," Rexy looked back to the others. "You four will accompany me in finding them. I can take you to the spot I had last tracked her."

Blue pulled back the edges of her lips revealing a toothy grin dawning on her face. The others following in suite as her sisters, even Charlie gave her own growl. Closing their eyes, he leaned their bodies forward like a bow. Their necks began to grow in size as they lifted further for their body. Their backs growing upwards expanding out their sides with their shoulders merging into a much lower position. Their arms too getting pulled back as their hands shifted around their wrists forming full fledged claws. Their thighs following the same moment became thicker at the base (Thunder Thighs ?) as they took on their natural shape. To finish it all off, their clothing folded in between wrinkles in their hide, disappearing from the world outside.

Once the girls were all fully suited again, they each looked to the sky and roared out. Rexy stood there with a grin as she spun on her heel back to the direction from which she came from. Her own transformation effortlessly beginning and ending as she bolted down the road. The sisters following close by on each of her sides.

As the group headed into the thick forest, cheers and roars of other dinosaurs echoed around the land, calling them out for success.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The trip back to where Rexy found Terra didn't take long. Instead of following the road they opted to take the direct path she had bulldozed down during her first run to the resort.

Did she care? Nope. Did she need to get somewhere? Yeah she did. And the thoughtless act of not paying attention to what was around her served a valuable asset in making up for time. She was surprised at how much time had passed; she remembered sitting on the building with Alex when it was still the late hours of the morning glow. But now that glow was returning as night now approached.

Time was growing short; they had to find them before anything could happen to Alex. Rexy knew that with a weak body like his, he couldn't survive out here. Humans in the past that come more prepared always end out getting out alive just with the clothes they came with.

Sniffing the area the four raptors circled around the disturbed area

"The scent is still fresh." Echo said sniffing ground around the trees as Blue checked the air.

It was her. The scent was as strong as she remembered it. But there was another.

Alex. His scent was distinct but yet weak. Following it further, her nose lead her straight to a rioting log that sat on its side suspended the top by another tree. His scent was stronger here. He had gotten inside of the fallen tree and gotten out. He didn't get far, his scent abruptly stopped when the other scent overtook his. Her head jolts up, eyes locked onto a small clearing in the forest wall.

"This way!" She yelled running in the direction. The others stopping what they were doing and followed their beta closely behind. Rexy needed a moment to get her momentum really moving but soon she too took off like a out of control train.

But the raptors were further ahead; heads low to the as they weaved through the underbrush. The feeling of the wind blowing past their hide, the sun light slowly fading turning the scenery into a shadowy mass. It was just like the night years ago. The four of them, side by side racing out into the forests of the island to truly hunt down a monster.

But in the back of their minds, they all had the same fear for when they do confront the creature. They fell for her trick before, what's to say they won't this time. And yet, there was one thing that they knew would over take that; Alex. It was like their instinct when they were freed by Alpha. But this felt even more driving to reach their target in time.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Rexy couldn't believe it.

It was like the universe was pulling at her heart and mind. First losing Alex, then finding out a monster was still alive. And now, it was truly like history was repeating itself.

Here they stood, In front of a large gate that was the doorway to the world the queen would come to know for years, now lay in ruins across the ground with vegetation over taking the towers. As they entered, she could help but glimpse up to the arch way that spanned across the top. Even though reading was still something she didn't fully grasp, it wasn't hard to see the distinct faded red lettering that stood the test of time like her.

 _'Jurassic Park'_

It truly sent chills down her spin. It was like going back to the past; and that at any moment she'll go charging ahead into the original Visitors Center via smashing through a wall, attacking an enemy she hadn't known and inadvertently saved four humans lives. She looked ahead down the

Noticing the T-Rex's action, Blue looked up to the queen. "Is something wrong?"

She hesitated, but answered, "No. Just… slightly overwhelmed. I have been in these lands before. Use to be part of my old territory many years ago. I haven't been back in this area since I and many of the originals were set free."

"Blue," Delta called running down from the road they faced. "Alex's scent, it's stronger here."

Both raptor and T-Rex looked to each other for a moment. Hope building in their chests Blue takes the lead; sprinting ahead of the group as they weaved through the jungle cover path. Rexy had to duck down to avoid getting slapped across the face from branches out cropping from the sides of the road. Jumping over an embankment in the middle of the road that had a small stream running under the destroyed guide rail the pack slow to a steady jog until a fairly semi cleared area came to view.

Rexy's breath was caught in her throat. Standing just ahead of them in front of a swamp was the still barely standing gray building. It was barely recognisable from all the trees and vines that claimed the area around the building. Yet, opposite to the road, there was another clearing that was cut into the thick forest. From their observation, the path was heavily used; any material on the ground was crushed and buried into the dirt. It was easily big enough for Rexy to pass through, even two trucks side by side would have little problem going through. To everyone present, it just further reinforced the idea that the monster was back.

But while the scent of said creature was heavy around the area, there was one that everyone recognized. Swiftly the group crept up to the entrance, a now giant hole similar to the one in the resort but with vines draped over instead of a tarp and a pile of rock where stairs use to be. Rexy approached first. If the Indominus was here she wanted to be the first to be hit; allowing the others to act out in surprise or to find Alex as they battled. Lowering her head closer by the ground she gently (think of the T-Rex and tent scene in JP2) and sniffed the dark room. Both scents were everywhere, and soon others of much more concentrate became evident with her eyes spotting a large puddle of white liquid splattered over a devastated mattress.

Then, a groan echoed into her mind like a coin in a jar. Her head snapped back to the main area, where the bone remains of a skeleton rex like her remained. Standing in the center of the room in front of a broken pillar; the moon like coming through the busted roof perfectly lite up the figure standing still.

"Alex!" She exclaimed with joy upon seeing the human. Worry quickly washing away as her excitement caught the raptors attention. Swiftly the four jump inside, ready to tear at anything they saw as a threat. But when they did see Alex, they all let out joyful screeches as they charged ahead to met him. But halfway through the gap, they skid to a stop against the hard floor having to take a double glance at the person before them.

He was half naked. Missing both layers of clothing that covered everything below the belt. And hanging there was his pride and joy free for the world to see in its unpleasant glory. For a person to be seen becoming dumbfounded is one thing, but to see four raptors eyes' shot wide open and mouths agape staring straight at his appendage would become the meme of the decade. Rexy had noticed this too from her spot. While she seen in t before (having to sometimes take him to Tracks and be stripped while the flyer looked over him) her focus was more on the vines around him. They weren't just naturally grown, they were layered rings wrapped around and the pillar in a tight hold that made him be held off the ground.

Thoughts of their imagination began to cloud the raptors minds. Blue being the hardest _not_ to think about it. Charlie took a step back just to try to avoid eye contact, Delta was a statue and Echo had the face of unknown satisfaction. But they were, thankfully, quickly taken out if these thoughts when a ungodly scent assaulted their noses. Stepping into the building Rexy could smell it too, but it wasn't as strong for her. She prepares to jump of the girls and change her form but a large disturbance around Alex made her stop.

"Ah,Ah,Ah." A new voice echoed through the empty building. "We wouldn't want him to have… a accident."

The four girls quickly stood back. Eyes darting in every direction they could to find the source. They didn't have to look far; for the area ahead of them drastically changed with the air around Alex becoming distorted and taking on a colossal form that has its body wrapped around the pillar. The girls quickly took defensive positions just ahead of Rexy who surprisingly remained calm.

"Hello, girls. Enjoying your new Alpha?" The Indominus taunted. Knowing which heartstrings she was playing.

"She is not our Alpha." Echo snapped. "And neither are you."

"Too bad. A few words and you turned against those whom you cared about." Without looking her long tail snaked it's way to the human. It began to slowly curl up from his left leg towards his inner thigh. The sudden action makes everyone, especially Blue, let out a low audible hiss. It does it's job as a warning. But fails in stopping her action. A low groan could be heard from Alex as he felt the strange feeling across him

" _What did you do to him_." Rexy demanded holding back the urge to jump and attack the monster.

"Inda."

Rexy cocked a brow, "What?"

"My name… is Inda. And you will address me as that. Don't you think it's a good name, Alex?" The only response she got was another groan escaping his lips. This in fact did calm the others some. Thankful that he was still alive. "And as you can tell from the smell and half clothed human. I had a _urge_ I needed to fulfill. But don't worry, I didn't mate with him. _Yet._ "

Rexy knew she or he others couldn't fight. They did have the strength and a easily 5 against 1 would be a simple job. But she couldn't risk hurting Alex in the process. She nearly killed him when she first met him and again when he gave her the shot to allow her to speak and change. But here was the monster- Inda, using him as a bargain chip.

Realizing that strength was useless, she turned to the next possible thing. "What is it that you want? You haven't killed him, yet you keep him bounded.

"I did once want to kill him. But after time I slowly found out that he was something I couldn't live without."

The way she said that, it was almost like how a child would say to their pet or favorite toy. She clinged tightly and prevented anyone from getting too near. Blue didn't like it one bit. Every second she was on Alex made her blood boil so hard she would have to be called Red instead.

"But by judging from the looks in your eyes; _Blue,_ you already have a motive to claim." Now she was truly red. Not from anger but from the incredible blush making her face become a shade deep enough to put a tomato to shame. It was further intensified by the fact that her sisters all now staring back at her. Echo with a smirk that was a mile long; Delta with what could be described as jealousy and surprise; and Charlie was fairly neutral. Though she did try and hide her face.

"I'll make you a offer." Inda said confusing the five dinosaurs. Taking a single step back, she jolts her head to the side as her body began collapsing back into itself.

Everyone was shocked to see the Indominus become human. She was still bigger than Rexy and yet retained more of her beast form than a human's. Once she was fully popped in place. She ever so slightly looked back to Alex. Stepping to his right side and around the pillar; reappearing on his left she presses her body up against his. Her head coming to rest on his own as she wrapped a arm around him.

"I'll let you have him back. He can return back to the human's facilities." This did lighten the tension on their shoulders slightly.

"BUT," And then it returned with vengeance. "If only Alex here," She then runs her index finger under his chin. "Becomes my permanent mate."

* * *

Seeing as to how I wrote the Indominus and the situation, and how some would think her and Alex would affect everything, who would want to see _brief_ lemons of the two.

So I don't really know the best way to describe four anthro raptors turning back into full fledge raptors and this does answer where their clothes go. You could tell that this wasn't as straightforward as normal; this is because it steps up happens next chapter. I might come back and edit in some.

Next Time: Rexy must make a difficult decision that could affect Alex forever and tensions rise with the sisters.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

So in thinking of just taking this story to just 30 chapters since I'm pressing to finish stuff up and get back to my main project.

Do not fear I will complete this to the end and might leave an opening of anyone wants to make their own spin-off or sequel.

Now I get that people have been asking for lemons. I've teased it on and off and got closer with Indy. Don't worry, there still is time. You just gotta wait a bit longer.

* * *

 _Sometime Later_

 _Blue's POV_

I can't believe this. Since the first time I woke up from my two year nap, I thought I couldn't of lost more brain cells so fast. But apparently, the world works in mysterious ways.

And now, here we stand, back at the resort, with the monster, whom now goes by the name 'Inda', holding an unconscious Alex in her claw. It took every ounce of willpower Rexy had left to stop herself from tearing at the hybrid. And she wasn't alone.

The four of us stood in each side of her in our true forms. Rexy still in her human form with her arms across her chest. We weren't alone either. Those who had survived, or were strong enough to be capable of taking the monster on was all circled around her. Families and hatchlings were sent to the control center to stay out of the area in case a fight did break out. People of all kinds stood in packs of their true forms with their 'leader' standing proudly in their human state in front of them copying Rexy's stance.

The Indominus, Inda, slowly moved her head back and forth, looking over the area and people.

"Such a strange sight." She said turning to face us. "I know for a _fact_ that you all hate humans in some form. Yet here you all are, acting, even _looking_ like them to a degree. And after what happened years ago, you allow me back here, no fighting, all because you want this human." She held up Alex dangling in her claw.

Rexy visibly tensed up. Her own claw flexing in her growing anger. "Before there's even a drop of blood potentially spilled. _Please…_ release Alex."

The look in Inda's eyes said otherwise wise. You could see the look of someone wanting to push the latter as far off the cliff as possible. I know it, because I would do the same to Alpha. It was always hilarious seeing his reaction each to. Thus why there is a large head shaped dent into on the railing back home. But none of us was playing it. And thankfully, neither was she.

With a shrug, she slowly lowered her front half. Her claw getting lower and lower to the ground as she gently let Alex out. Tracks swooped down from his position on a building. Hooking his talons on Alex's shoulders and dragging him closer to us. But Inda let out a lot growl stopping him half way. Folding up his wings he looked over the former's body for any possible injury.

He turned to the queen, "He's alright as is. Though without my supplies I cannot tell right now. He seems to be suffering more from exhaustion than anything else."

"Blue." I look over to Rexy. "Take Alex inside. Make sure he's comfortable and resting."

My sisters looked to me. Wondering if I follow the command. I was still Beta. Without a alpha, I'm the next highest rank in the pack. But given the situation and who it is, I couldn't help but agree fully. Both me and Delta moved forward. Our gaze shifting back and forth between Alex and the monster. When we got close enough, he both latched onto his shoulders with our jaws. Minding the amount of teeth that we dug into his shirt as we quickly back pedaled.

When we brought him up to Rexy, she bent down and gently placed a hand on his cheek. Rubbing it softly as a sad smile formed on her face.

When she stood back up, she nodded to me to move on. Doing so, Delta grabbed onto Alex's side and pulled him up. Throwing him over my back so that he laid parallel with my neck and tail. Once his arms were secured around the base of my neck, I jog steadily back to the visitors center. I kept my head back just enough for me to see the others still standing there. Watching Delta change back and take her place be side the others. Once I got to the massive tarp that covered the entrance, I weaved around the right side where I could push through a gap between it and the wall.

Inside the familiar area, it wasn't really any different than when we went out on the 'hunt' for Alex. Though I would say to point out the _big_ pile of blankets on one pile where Terra sat in a cave like formation. Her nose horn just peeking out from the entrance as the rest of her was buried. She had gone through enough today. Probably more than a child of her age should. And to have that monster back in her- everyone's life wouldn't help it much in the terms of recovering.

Marching my way up the ramp, I headed straight towards the bed that Alex was kept during his illness. The sheets now replaced with much fresher ones as the air didn't smell of unbelievable body odor. How can a human stink _that_ much? It's impossible to know. Though it did kinda smell nice…

I shook my head. ' _Keep it together, Blue. You're stronger than your instincts.'_

Stepping beside the bed I slowly kneeled down closer so my back was level with the mattress. Leaning further and further until I was almost sideways making Alex slide off like a piece of meat from bone. Strange way to depict it, I know.

"Alright Alex." I said in the most 'casual' way I probably ever heard myself. "You're gonna sit right here. Get some _more_ rest. And we'll be busy outside figuring out how to get rid of that _**abomination**_." I push him closer to the center with my snout. That's when that smell came back. It was that level of musk that you would only find when…

' _No! Bad Blue! Why would you think if such thing about him?! He's a human that's been your caretaker for even when you were taking a long nap. Though the way he is us quite-'_ "rrRR-AHH!" I shook my head, trying to clear the sudden images from my mind.

I didn't know that it was so much, I triggered my transformation right here and now. It was at least 5 seconds afterwards when I clenched my head tightly with my hands did I finally get control. Though for a moment I was worried my scream would've woken him up, he was still out cold.

I chuckled a bit. At this right he could sleep when there was a rampage going on outside and not have a care in the world.

I starting thinking back to that dream from days ago, Back when I first had changed form. It felt like that was exactly what it was. No problems, no fear or threat from anything. Just peace of life. So why did I approach that male like that? What was it that humans do to show affection again? It was something to do with their mouths I briefly remember Tracks telling us it was a way to show affection to another. But, that was for human to human. What could we do? We would mostly nuzzle up against each other or in more touching moments lick their faces.

But… Alex?

By God if the others found me like this they wouldn't stop questioning me. What would Rexy think? That I've fallen for her human 'son' and just thinking about makes it grow. And that smell from the old building. It came from Indy, and I knew that scent.

It would blow in the wind during the early parts of the seasons of the year. A rich, musky smell that was a blend that attacks the nose of any male nearby. We never had it. I'm the oldest and even I never had it. And yet all a sudden it's starting to come at us like a charging three horn. But he didn't know it. Maybe for Indy because he was smothered by her scent. He still reeked of her. Marked in a way to say that he was hers and not to anyone else.

He looked do peaceful just sitting there. His hair still matter down from the events of today. Moving towards the bed I spun around so that I sat on the edge. Minding my tail to sit to the side, I leaned over his face. I really felt my entire body just cease control and take hold of itself. My face coming closer and closer to his; I felt my eyes become heavier until they were tightly sealed.

Then after what felt like entirety, I felt it.

His lips... They were _so_ soft. They gave off a warmth that I didn't know could be given off from such a small part of the body that was like extra meat just concealing their teeth. It was just… words couldn't describe the feeling.

I leaned closer. Putting more into it. It just felt so right! My god was this what heaven on Earth felt like!? It was line his lips were drugged and I know had an addiction to it. Wanting more and more. I place a hand/claw on his shoulder. Using it as support as I let my whole head press down on his. I could feel the cushion behind his head sink further back by the pressure. Threatening to give away. But at last, like what we all do, we needed to breath.

I slowly pulled away. My eyes drifting back open as I looked down at his still sleeping form. Thankful that he wasn't able to see such an action. Moving from my position, I moved back down to sit beside him. Using the tip of my tail to bring over the covers that would cover us both. I pulled them to just above his stomach. Still enough to show his bare chest. Readjusting I pushed closer, practically laying on his a as I snuggled my head into the crook of his neck.

I sighed in relief. But there was something I could still hear. A beating. A rhythm of thumps that continued nonstop. It was so soothing, like a gentle song playing without a beginning or end.

I felt it. Even though the events that will follow tomorrow, or the future will be difficult, I felt it in my own heart. We Alex here with us, we can get through it.

* * *

(This was smaller but I decided to make it bigger.)

 _Several Hundred Miles away in the ocean..._

Standing at the head of a large cargo ship breaking through the line of waves created by the moon in the sky, a lone man stood looking the railing off towards the horizon.

"Don't worry. I'm coming home soon, Blue." He said looking to his right. Off into the west where stars dissapeared into the sea.

It was a long trip. Owen knew it would take time to get Isla Nublar. But compared to his navy days, this was a litteral snails pace. They were still 20 miles from Costa Rica, there they would dock to gather more supplies and weapons.

Not that he didn't mind the additional fire power. It was probably overkill already when he read the memo of them taken a tank for bugger things. Then arriving at the dicks with those planning on going with instead 3 tanks and 7 Personal Transports and aquardic hover boats. What he waa afraid of was Blue suddenly getting caught in the cross fire.

These men were told one thing, if it attacks or is about to attack, kill it. And that's what Blue might do. See them as a threat and try to take them on. That's why he brought his motorcycle with him. So that he could go ahead and search for her first and quickly before they really stormed the island.

And if he did find her, he made sure to have his trusty clicker and a box of Oreos with him.

* * *

And so, Alex gets kissed Sleeping Beauty style by Blue. The morning will definitely be interesting.

Fun Fact: I thought about having names from the Dinobots from Transformers be the names of some dinosaurs in this. With the exception of Grimlock.

Kinda like dog years, the dinosaurs' ages are different. So while say Charlie is only 6 years old in human terms. She could really be 24 but yet act like a shy 12 year old.

So for the next 5 chapters this will be going through what each of the sisters are thinking about their feels towards Alex while also competing against the Indominus. This will lead to maybe one of two (Maybe more) lemons in the coming future. Note that with how I plan on getting all my work done to focus on Ghostbusters, this story is slated to only reach 30 to possibly 35 chapters at most. So we're almost halfway there and still got plenty of things to cover.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Part 1: Blue

* * *

I am so sorry for the delay. Was busy working on other stuff on and offline and getting another dinosaur story moving again. (Not related to caretaker.) And am now part of a very active roleplay group.

Will try and make these next few chapters as long as possible. And by Part 5 is _**(BRIEF)**_ lemons. Vote for who is still up for debate.

* * *

 _Blue's POV._

' _okay Blue, you can do this!'_

This was it. The sun was just right, the wind was blowing gently on the hill we sat on. There wasn't another living thing for a mile, and Alex was beside me. Letting me lean against his shoulder.

"This is nice…" he said leaning his head on top of mine. I couldn't help but let out a small purr at the touch of his now messy hair on my hide.

"Very…" It was nice. Better than nice. This is like the part of Alpha's- no. Not Alpha, Owen's movies. While if we ever did see him again, then we would welcome him. But he is our Alpha no longer.

A lifted my hand up. Twiddling the five digits that adorn it. My hide was beginning to recede. The gray I and everyone was use to was slowly melting away to show… white. The kind of white tanned skin was. Like Alex.

Tracks said it would happen soon. It was what happened to everything; evolution. But yet something was holding the full change back. He didn't know, neither Rexy or Alex.

But I felt it in my heart, it would cone soon. "Alex, what do you think will happen to us?" I asked laying it on his lap.

"I don't know, Blue. For all we know the sky's the limit." he looked over to me with his smile. God that smile; if it was a drug I would and am addicted to it. Reaching a arm behind I felt him pull me closer. But in a quick move I actually didn't see coming, he rolls us over on the grass. Spinning around until he was on top of me with his hands pinning mine. The Sun was perfectly behind him to shield part of his face in light while I could still see his eyes. He truly looked like a angel.

Then he started moving closer. I could feel sweat drops form, but that was technically impossible for us, as I leaned closer. I could feel his warm breath just a few ticks away. I felt my eyes close and I just let my mind drift to the feeling I was about to- " _Blue!"_

* * *

I felt my eyes spring open as I felt something collide with my snout. I quickly ripped off the pillow from my eye sight; praying that I just fell asleep after the 'event'.

But looking around, I saw I was facing the tall roof of the visitors center.

It was just a dream… But it felt so more real. The feeling of our skins touching were as smooth as this pillow case. Yet I wished I wasn't disturbed by this confounding, but nice and soft, puff cloud. Twisting my neck I look to the down towards my feet. I was… in my human form.

' _Crap,Crap,Crap, Crap!'_ I mentally screamed. If I'm still in this form and Alex is find then that means…

"Glad you're finally awake." I heard Alex's voice not too far away. "Have a nice dream or nightmare?" I looked over to see him eating out of a bowl on top of the blanket mountain.

I raised a brow, "Why?"

He looked over to me before focusing back on his food. "Because at first I thought in sweating. But when I got up I saw it was mostly on your side."

I was confused by this. But something did feel… off. I say up in the bed and kicked the covers down. I was still bare naked. And now Alex had a complete view of my new body. But that was my concern; because I felt my heart turn to stone and blood run cold. The white and gray sheet that covered the mattress itself was soaked on my side like it was halfway dunked into the ocean. The scent was unfortunately confirming my suspicion. But the feeling of my legs being very sticky was the finally nail.

Oh my God did I…? In the same bed? AS HIM!?

"I will say." he said snapping my attention to him. "It must of been one hell of a happy dream if you actually started to hump the bed."

I could just feel my blue stream turning pure red. My cheeks feeling earner than any part of my body. Dear God… what does he think of me now? Some wild sex crazed animal. It started off so well and then _this_ had to happen.

"Might wanna go find the others and get cleaned up. Cause afterwards," he stood up from his spot. "We're gonna have a little chat regarding you all suddenly becoming human." he then started to walk away. Not sparing a glance as he passed by me.

I could feel my heart literally ach. Like it was a child just denied…

I quickly jumped up. Not wanting to be here anymore I look around for my clothes. It's still so strange to wear such things, but it felt so much better when you felt something hit it instead and not your own body directly. But it did little, if any, made the stick even worse. And the smell was still there. Quickly walking while my leg wear was only half way up he called out.

"I'll met you all in the Food Yard."

The Food Yard. The area where the most human restaurants are and where we keep the foods for others. Place where _everyone_ gathered to eat. Once I got my head through the shirt, I quickly thought of changing. A leaped off the top of the ramp and in seconds became my true form. In sped up faster than I ever did, even for hunts. I raced out from under the tarp to go and find the others.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Blue however, was that Alex was trying his hardest to hide the biggest blush he ever had in his life.

"God…" he said with his voice returning to it's rasp form. "If this is a sign, what is it for?"

* * *

Blue couldn't think straight. No matter what image she tried to think of something else. But every time she got something, the image of Alex on top of her, coming closer to sealing the first step in the human process of mates.

Track's words now replayed in her head;

 _Flashback!_

" _Now that you 4 have human like bodies, you are not fully human." Tracks said standing in front of us. He too was in his human form wearing a long white cloth that the people would wear when we got taken to be healed. Me and my sisters all stood here in our forms too. With Rexy behind us blocking the only exit out if this room._

" _You should know, that despite the changes, your natural instinct will sometimes go against common sense and vise versa. Meaning when your heat comes, your more human instincts will try to counter this."_

" _And why do we need to know this?" Echo said with boredom in her voice._

" _Because." he said in a more stern tone. "Last year we didn't know about this until 6 other flyers like myself tried taking Alex as a mate. We had to keep him always occupied indoors but thankfully it didn't last long."_

 _I felt my hand clench tightly. I didn't know why I did when he said that. But I figure it would just go away later._

" _But on topic, because you're two different instincts will eventually become one of the same, human customs are different. You can't just go and claim someone. There's actually steps to go through before you could become the perfect couple."_

 _End!_

Oh how wrong I was… He then proceeded to tell us about life everything and how both of our true and human sides would work. And when he got to the point, it was a very strange how humans went through a 'courting' process before becoming mates. Kinda like a way to see if the other is the right one or not. But why me? Why that one raptor on the island that just woke up from a year long nap to suddenly fall for a unknown human.

I mean, it wouldn't _technically_ be the first time. In our younger years I always thought Alpha was the one waiting for us. Mostly me for making me beta of the group. But each time he showed affection it was like that of a guardian to a hatchling. Parental; while annoying at times, was still love been always gave us. But Alex, he's been what everyone calls him, a caretaker for everyone. Even then they consider him part of a bigger family.

Family… that one word long ago I thought was meaningless. Alpha was gone. And I was sure that so were my sisters. And here we are, together as a whole because of him. Blunt kindness is all I could call it. While if he was here before the incident I doubt it would of helped. But now it was something everyone had. So why did I feel like this like before only greater.

I knew it. They put something in that needle to affect or emotions. Tracks said it would change how we would think over some things, and this was one of them.

Even if it was true, then what was the point now? Technically everyone lied to him about one thing I was pretty sure he wo7ld of actually been happy about. Isn't that why he made the serum. For us to all be on a level together that he could help everyone equally. If it upset him this much that we all have a human form, them what will happen next?

That question spun around much head all the way to the Food Yard. When I got there there was already a sizeable crowd. But what surprised my was how everyone were interacting. I saw 3 flyers in their true forms literally dig at a pile of meat while beside them was 4 children in their human forms calmly eating plants. It was a sight that I'm still growing on from being baffled.

scanning the area I searched for my sisters. Having to rely on sight for the scent of meat was drowning my nose. Thankfully I was able to find them near the far back. All three were in their true forms like me. Hastily weaving between the larger people in their true forms I quickly strolled up to the large table that had three piles of _delicious_ meat that each one was eating at. But good was the last thing on my mind at the moment.

When Charlie glanced over to me, I could see in her innocent eyes that this would be unbearable. Walking up to the head of the table, I sat down on my hunches looking blankly forward.

"Well good morning-" A loud thump shook the table as my head collided with all its weight. "Blue…" she looked at the others for a response. Delta just 'shrugged' as Echo was still eating. She looked back to me with concern on her eyes.

"What's wrong Bl-" she stopped instantly taking in a heavy breath. She sniffed the air for a moment before aiming in my direction. Her eyes widened in shock as the level of embarrassment was risen. "Blue… did you and Alex-"

"NO!" I practically screeched. And instantly regretted. For everyone turned to look at me. Without looking I could feel their eyes boring a hole in my head together before returning to their meals.

" _*sigh*_ No, Charlie. Me and Alex did not… mate. Though… I do think I'm now going into…" I trailed off. The thing that of Alex and heat in the same subject was like a 100, no, a Thousand needles stabbing all over me.

"Into what Blue?" Echo asked with _that_ smirk of hers.

"Into-" I was about to say when I felt a very strong hand be placed on my shoulder. "Well doesn't someone smell ready to be pounced by a male." he deep voice said near me.

I felt every blood cell in my body become frozen. At of anytime soon, especially after what just happened, _she_ had to be hear.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here." Delta hissed confirming who it was.

 _ **Inda...**_

Oh how I wish I could spin around right now and rip her throat out. She's in her human form and standing, more like leaning, up against me. But then her words came to my ears and I wished all life would suddenly end.

Echo looked up from her food. "Wait. You tried mate with Alex?" Her voice wasn't one of her usual jokester tone. But more like actual astonishment.

" **No.** I did not." I said lifting my head up.

"Not yet maybe." Indy added to my dismay. "I mean, and this is both me and the heat talking, but who wouldn't want a male like him?" I could feel my claws dig into the wood.

"He's gentle, caring, strong for a human like himself and protective. _You wanna know something_?" she whispered just a inch away from me.

" _ **What."**_ I said through my teeth.

" _For a human,"_ she paused, " _he's_ pretty _big."_

"THAT'S IT!" I spun around to jump her.

"BLUE!" Two different voices yelled out stopping me from biting down on her head. Snapping up to see who it was I froze when the lean body of Alex and the godly look of Rexy beside him walking toward us. The former of the two looking not to pleased at the situation.

"I would rather not have any more blood spilled as it were for you twos' history." Alex said without any sign of his broken voice. "Now, since you're all here, we can go see Tracks about this _situation…_ "

Turning his back to us he walks steadily away. Heading towards the healing building where Tracks and several others helped heal the sick and wounded like the humans did. Inda jumped up to her feet like my attack was nothing and, literally, _pranced_ after Alex like a hormonal hatchling. Rexy then followed behind not saying anything as she just closed her eyes and shook her head.

I looked back to my sisters, each one of them sharing the same worried look as I did. But not on the he same level as I did.

* * *

When we arrived at the building we went to the room where we were first told about our bodies. Alex sat in a foldable chair facing towards the door with his arms crossed and a neutral expression. There was 7 more of them. Both Inda, Rexy and Tracks were still human stilling in the ones from the right.

"Sit." we heard Alex say slowly.

Doing as told we all changed. Even when I felt my bones shift places in moments I never lost eye contact with him. Unfortunately the others decided to take the left 3 chairs leaving me directly in the middle. Once seated we waited for Alex.

He looked over us from right to left and back. Not making a single change in his mood. Finally he closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath. "Alright… let's start with the basics. When, Where and How?"

All eyes drifted towards Tracks. "It started around the time you face us the serum. When you started teaching us how to properly communicate is when we started… _developing_ these traits. Being the curious one of my kind when you taught me to use human equipment, I began looking through how we could talk. Then Rexy came to show me something."

The queen shifted her gaze down. The look of shame in her eyes. "I came by to discuss about how to further adapt to this change. But over the days I began developing pains as if I was pregnant. But during one test I felt my body collapse in on itself like I just stepped on small prey. And then I… changed."

Tracks then spoke up. "At first I thought she was dying. I acted quickly to try and help the pain but by the time I got back she was already in her human-""Anthro."

That puzzled us. "Any non-human beings taking on the form of a human; standing up on two legs, arms, more lean body. It's a word used a lot on the internet."

"Ah. Okay, well when Rexy change she held more traits of her real form than what you see before. Over the course of the year she began changing further; taking on more human as time went by. But the 7 of us weren't the only ones. Everyone on this island that we know of can do what you see before you. Even Terria."

This seemed to bring his attention so where else. I know we all saw that look. The look of surrealism.

"While I knew she was most likely hiding it to not give me a heart attack one day. Why did you hide this?"

Everyone except Indy turned away.

"It was because we truly didn't know how you would take us in these forms." Rexy spoke. "To suddenly see our kinds' to change into something so close to that of a human, even to some thought this against everything that separated us from humans other than bars and glass."

He nodded in agreement. Then looked to Indy.

"And what about you? I never met you until yesterday and pretty sure you never came close to the serum. Everyone's been accounted for each day so we know you didn't eat someone."

"That's because I at fish just to prevent myself from starving. And the dumbasses who made me had human put in the mix. Even when I was still a egg I could hear them speak about how I would turn out. How I would look like and so on. And so forth, I went on a rampage to kill them."

All eyes widened in slight surprise at how calmly she said that with a straight face. Even Alex had an arched brow. "Okay… Next topic, involving you two." He points to both Inda and me.

"First one tried to make me their mate and the other I find butt naked in my bed seeing like she had the dream of her life."

I tried to hide my growing blush. Wishing to reverse time and prevent that moment from ever happening. But I could also feel the looks of my sisters all looking at me like they just proved something.

"Then again," He continued, "I did find _4_ other wet spots of the place. At first I thought someone spilled something. Until the scent hit like me like a train." Now it was my turn to look at them. Not in a smirk of being caught, but actually surprised.

Charlie looked ready to faint from embarrassment. Having a blush that turns her green hide redder than mine. Echo look so nervous like the first time she saw a needle. And Delta, while looking collected, one could easily see the figurative sweat dripping down.

' _So they too have something going for Alex. And to think this wouldn't be a competition.'_

But Alex said he found 4 other spots. If he was referring to the others and not me than that would mean-

"Hey, you can't blame me. You're a desirable male and I'm a female in heat. It's basic nature. I'm more or less surprised this one hasn't said to just let it happen but this one is like she trying to have you all to herself."

All eyes shifted from the others to both me and Indy. Rexy resting her head in her hand at how and why Indy just said that.

"Wait, what do you by that?" Alex asked leaning closer. Oh please just this morning once let Indy stay-

"This one," she points to Rexy that tries to hide her face even more. "Thought it would be a good idea to pair you up with these 4 as possible mates. How I know this? I saw the look in both their eyes when they came to get you. The looks that one female would give to another when fighting over a male to become-"" _ **ALRIGHT ENOUGH!**_ "

We all instinctively jumped from our spots when Rexy literally roared out. But Inda didn't move; If anything she just merely flinched from being so close. A smirk adorning her crooked teeth was her response to the others outburst.

Rexy huffed once before taking in a deep breath to try and clear her mind. But I could tell that would be a long ways from happening.

Alex however seemed to react differently.

Instead, he just got up from his chair and headed to the door. Not saying a single word or even glancing at us as he walked out from around the corner. I've seen that exact look only once in my life. And that was the when had betrayed Alpha for this white monster. The look of utter distrust that would take so long to heal. And even then the damage was done.

Glancing over to where Indy sat, I resisted the urge to growl loud enough for her and her one to hear.

 _'I don't care if I have to hunt down and kill everything on this spit of land, I'm getting to him first before_ _ **you**_ _can.'_

* * *

Like anything involving evolution, the dinos Anthro Forms will undergo changes. Blue's snout becoming more smooth and round was the genetic structure of her body evolving . The same will happen to everyone as time goes on.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Part 2: Echo

* * *

Okay so this story was originally intended to be a humanXBlue and not a harem. But by everyone loving the latter idea I had to do it and here's the first problem. Because I didn't focus on the other three at all, I didn't build much on them like I did Blue.

So to fix this is some impractical way, their whole Alex Love would technically be noticed _now_ as a sign of primal instinct. Because it's common for multiple animals to compete over who can get the opposite sex.

And that's exactly what Echo, Delta and Charlie plan on doing.

And sorry for the wait and no VDay chapter. February was one of my more dead times.

* * *

 _Echo's POV_

Well, today is already interesting.

Woke up wet, wasn't happy. Got a plate of meat _so good_ , was happy. Now sitting outside the medical center on the bench, thinking.

Why am I thinking? I should be out enjoying myself. This place had become paradise for our kind. I should be doing what I always like to do. But after what happened in there, I don't know why I'm just sitting here. It just feels so strange; was this what human life was like? Sit around and wait for something interesting. I could have a better time chasing birds than this.

But I want to figure way this was _now_ happening. And the sound of Alex's voice caught my attention.

"...Rexy I know… that you're worried about me knowing… this. But I should of been… told a lot sooner. Maybe the time you first… changed"

I twist over the bench to see them walking away from the building. Rexy in her human form had a apologetic look on her face as she looked down to Alex (Rexy is about a 1'6" taller than Alex. So even now she's still big.)

"I know. But I was worried at the time. Humans don't react well when they see our kind suddenly be at eye level."

"* _sigh*_ I know you meant well. But this… is something that could… of been cleared up… years ago. Well… I'm heading to the lagoon. Could use… a really nice and warm… soaking."

The lagoon? I know that place, it's a human made hot spring just a jogs distance away from the main road. Many people go there in their human forms to relax on the warm waters. This could be my chance to figure out my situation. Alex maybe a bit angry right now but he still is kind to anyone who needs help.

"Alright, be careful please." And at that Rexy went down a left hanging path leaving the human to continue to the lagoon.

Taking my opportunity I leap over the bench and race down the path. Making sure to keep a good distance and out of Alex's sight as he took the main path up a hill. It was one of the few that were cut out of the overgrowth to be remotely visible with a large layer of bush separating the surrounding jungle and the lagoon. I stopped my pursuit and hid behind a large tree and watched as Alex pushed his way through.

' _Alright. Just go in, ask what's happening, crack a home about Blue and don't look at his pride in the water. Yeah, good plan.'_

Creeping closer to the bushes I made sure to stay low below the undergrowth. Not wanting to draw any attention to myself as I push through noise first. On the other side was something completely different than the forest that covered the island. In a clearing the size of the lagoon back at the resort was a much smaller pool of water that was being held inside by a wall made to look like giant river rock with that smooth finish that covered a good ¾ of the lagoon. On the far side was a small waterfall that, while not like a roaring falls, spewed over into the crystal clear water that at no matter what time was always the perfect mix of cool but warm.

And over near the falls… was Alex. A glance at the left was a pile of his clothes lying in the sun as he swam in the opposite direction on his back towards the rock wall the falls were at. And while one would just see a human male drifting towards the falls, My gaze was permanently locked on the thin piece of meat he had between- ' _NO! Bad Echo! Don't fall to your instincts right now. Tracks said it could possibly be the result of heat for this situation. Even though Blue got to cuddle up with him… But that doesn't mean you should go thinking it. This is your first time going through this, it's the first time for the others too, but that doesn't mean you go jumping on the first make that's exposed and- GAH! STOP THAT! THIS IS ALEX! He's pretty much like a caring older brother to you all. Hell a threehorn calls him her Daddy and even some hatchlings call him Grandpa!_

 _...Whatever the Hell that is…'_

Poking my eyes back over the wall I looked further to the right where Alex had now placed himself in a incrop next to the falls. His arms stretched out to the grove the rock was weathered away to keep himself from either sinking or floating. But the way he dat there almost seemed like an open invitation for her to just swim over and-

' _Stop. IT! This is just the heat talking. Remember what Indy did when-'_ My mind paused mid thought. That night suddenly flashing past my eyes I recalled every event to lead up now. ' _That white bitch of a overgrown lab rat already had her scent all over him. He still had traces of its once this morning. Though she herself said they didn't fully mate; but that he will be hers if we were to take him back. I guess that's why Rexy kept on pushing us to him. To prevent this… Great… come here wanting answers then suddenly it's so hot down there it'll start a fire if I move._

…

…

…

 _Damn you instincts! I Need it, and I Need it N-'_

"Echo." " _GAH!"_ I jumped up higher than I should of and spun around. Planting my feet/claws firmly on the ground in a crouching position I use when about to jump prey. I flexed my hand claws out wide brought my head just a little bit. Ready to attack whomever had the idea of sneaking up on me and my moment.

Only when I saw the person was I surprised and annoyed. "What do you want, Blue." I asked not caring for her answer. Even though I did want to know why she was here in her natural form.

"What are you going here? And why are you hiding in the bushes like this."

"Well I was just…" ' _Just what, Echo? Hiding while spying on Alex bathing and thinking about stuff from before?'_ "practicing. Yeah, practicing! You know what happens when we let our hunting skills get rusty."

Blue seemed to shrug a little. It wasn't a complete lie. If we didn't go on hunts or even practice on ourselves we would get sloppy. But because there seems to a decent amount of available food at any time that has gotten a bit slow. But I knew the look in her eyes she was giving me. It was the same look right before our first real fight.

And without much say, she stalked over to me. Being in this human form meant that i was a lot smaller compared to my sister right now. And her coming towards me like trapped prey was a bit concerning. I tried crawling back away, not wanting to know what she had in mind. But I was unfortunately stopped by the outer rock wall that prevented me from going in the water. Blue continued forward bending her head down until she was eye level with me. Despite the slight differences in our faces, our human forms show much more emotion and expression, I didn't take a smart guy to know she was staring at me with that 'challenging' look.

"Stay away from Alex." she nearly hissed. "He's gone through enough for now and what he's done deserves a bit of freedom."

I smirked, "And by freedom you mean alone time for you to come up and mate with him." This actually made Blue recoil some. Gotcha, "We know you have it for him. But he's one for a lot. And you know what? That nice personality, kind heart and massive tool will be mine, Blue. _Mine."_

I watched as she took another step back. I knew I just got that sweet, sweet image in her head that I know will drive her crazy. Shaking her head a few times she looks directly back into my eyes. "This is your only warning. _Stay Away from him._ " And at that, she turned and dashed into the trees. The only trace of her being her was her claw prints in the ground all around this area.

Thinking over her words I thought it out; Try and get Alex as my 'mate' and piss off Blue that I'm now higher up on the pole. Make Rexy proud and probably piss of Indy to a greater extent. Or actually listen and turn back away.

...What to do…

' _Screw it.'_

In one swift motion I grabbed my yellow shirt and ripped it clean off. I really didn't care about it, the clothes felt more restricting than free. But I guess it's a nice idea, because when a warm breeze blew past my exposed chest I literally shivered at its warmth. My bust wasn't as 'large' as other people I've seen in their human forms. Tracks said it was more or less slightly above average. Slightly above? These things are huge on me! And they surprisingly retain a much lighter color of my scale color, weird.

But with that out of the way the next part was to go. Now I didn't mind these shorts, they actually provide protection down there from getting dirty and me having to clean it every few hours. So over so gently I hook two fingers under the waistband and slide them off. Feeling the same warm air now covering my whole body like an invisible blanket, I honestly could sit right here and enjoy this feeling.

But this wasn't the feeling I wanted. The one I wanted was sitting in the water completely unaware of what was about to happen.

Twisting back around I looked over to the edge just enough to see Alex. His head was slumped to the right away from my direction, clearly on a deep sleep.

' _Perfect'_

As swiftly as possible I crawled over the rock and head first into the water. Once my whole body was submerged in the 10 foot deep lagoon I scanned the near crystal clear water for my prize. And I did, target locked, proceeding operation: Make Blue Lose It.

Floating to the bottom I used the smooth gravel like floor to pull myself towards the human. His body up to his mid torso was completely under water with his legs spread at an angle to where he seemed to float half his body. It was a perfect position for me, cause then I could swim right up from under him and _bam!_ Mission accomplished.

Pushing to the surface I was just five feet away. My head hovering kist at the surface so my eyes saw my target looking… right at... me...

"Echo, what are... you doing?" he said in a familiar raspy voice.

' _Oh my god, please tell me this isn't happening…'_

I rose a little bit more, "Uh… enjoying the water?" I tried looking innocent. But it didn't work. Pushing himself up Alex closes his legs and leans up against the rock wall.

' _God dammit, so close on the first try!'_

"Mmhmm. And why's that?" he asked with a raised brow.

Now I've been caught in compromising positions before, but this was already number one on that list. I tried thinking of something. _Anything!_ But nothing came up. I was literally stuck.

Alex seemed to take notice, because his facial expression softened just a little bit before he lean over. "Come here."

I gulp. Moving as slowly as I could, trying to make time go as slow as it could be made. But in just seconds I was floating at Alex's left side with him still watching.

"Closer…" I did as said. This wasn't what I was expecting right away, but I felt it coming. Worming closer I didn't realize I was so close until I felt the smooth wetness of his skin touch my bare hide. It really sent a shockwave through me when our sides came into contact.

Shifting a little he lifted his arm up around around my back hooking onto my left side and pulled my closer to him. Almost like an embrace Alpha used to do with use when we were smaller. But this was a lot different in the terms of intimacy. But I welcomed it completely; letting some of my body weight shift onto him like a life board as my legs curled up closer. It just felt so… _lovely_ being like this. His own body heat slowly but steadily flowing into me. I couldn't help it, but a felt a low _purer_ escape from me.

"Enjoying yourself…?"

" _Mmmm… very_." I tried snuggling closer. Just to feel more of his body touch my own.

"You girls really… are clingy to me… eh?"

I cracked a key open, "Well, you have proven to be a kind and very grateful soul. And we need to keep you as far away from _**Indy**_ as we can." he gave a low _hmmm_ at the answer.

"Are you mad at us?" I asked with actual wonder. The way he reacted said a lot for us all.

"I'm not mad… just, disappointed and confused. For… two years I haven't seen another human. And now you all are… human-ish and all. It's all… confusing."

I nodded. I guess that he had a point. To be away from one's kind for sometime with others and suddenly find out they are almost alike. Damn, even that messed with my mind. Pushing it to the side though, I wiggle closer to him so my head rested up under his chin. I could feel the tiny hairs on his jawline tickle against my snout as I took in a deep inhale.

"Even still. We'll be here for you. Especially me." I made the point form reaching around and giving his cheek a light lick. He chuckled before bringing his other arm around and tightening his embrace that I gladly relaxed into.

' _He's gonna be my mate, I don't care who tries to stop me. Not Rexy-well, she's already trying to get the four of us, but he'll be mine alone. And not Blue or even Indy can stop me.'_

* * *

So this is what has happened in the terms of lemon; Indy gave him his first hard licking, Blue literally slept with him in the nude, and now Echo enjoying a nice cool bath with both him in the nude. So, what do you think is in store with Delta?

I bet you all that came for the human X raptor part wanted a lemon in this scene. Have one of the more aggressive of the Raptor Sisters making the first real play.

So after Part 5 is done that will happen, But to who first?

The current review vote for who gets the prize first:

Blue-

Indy-

Charlie-

Echo-

Delta-

The order will change after each review that says who should be first.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

* * *

This takes place during Part 2 Another filler chapter, mainly because this isn't really the focus of the story.

* * *

' _Jesus Christ, every dinosaur on the island is probably extinct by now…'_

If Owen could broadcast that thought like a radio, he knew some of the caretakers on this ship would agree. It had been another 2 days before they came within range of the island. The men were already prepping every weapon they had from the tank to sanded down spoons. Every little bit helped. Even despite his tours around the world, slow boat rides could compare to the joy of cleaning out animal pens. But as the days went, they got closer to their destination.

Only it was the wrong Island. The company had purchased the claim rights to another island in the 5 island chain that made up The Five Deaths where Nublar and Sorna were. But to avoid problems with the wildlife they decided on a more clean island. The third in the chain, Isla Pena, to be set up as basecamp until Jurassic World was cleared out and secured.

Lieutenant Coriss Schmidt was in charge of this whole operation. Fairly skilled in the way of planning out successful strategies but at times lackluster in mercy of combat. From his position on a walkway just under the bridge of the ship Owen leaned on the rail looking down at the lieutenant as he supervised the final preparations of their 'tank'. It was a Upgunned Stryker's 30m Autocannon transport truck with a dark green to almost black paint job with a cage running along the edge of truck with at least 2 dozen industrial grade flood lights and 2 spot light projectors mounted on the front slope. Owen knew it was over kill. That vehicle now was equipped with enough firepower to blow a Trex's head into a fine red mist. They said it's just in case they encountered something big and need more _pow_ but that the unit would be mostly for transport over the island.

But Owen was more concerned when it came to threats to the group, if Blue was still there. They wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet in her if she showed aggression or even showed up at all.

That's why he loaded his trusty rifle with a stock full of tranquilizers. If he could find her he could give her just one and she'll be out cold for at least 32 hours. Enough time to get her from here to the island to the boat. By then he would of figured out a way to rebuild their trust; two years apart would cause a large wedge to form in their bond. And he hoped it wouldn't end like with the Indominus.

"Crazy we're going back." a female voice came up from his right. Like him the woman was dressed in a safari like set up with even a rattlesnake hat to finish it. "After that fiasco I'm surprised there is even a island left."

Owen shrugged. He guess it was pretty accurate. "Well, Jane. Hopefully there is." Jane Gregory. A African American who was just in her 30s that was also supervisor and caretaker for the gentle giants petting zoo that was really popular with the kids. She was one of the 17 caretakers, including him, to come on this trip. Though if he remembered correctly, Jurassic World had over 146 on hand.

"Think your girl is still out there?" Owen looked up from the deck to the vast ocean that divided them and the island.

"She's strong but she's never gone this long without more or her pack. If any of them are left." His eyes were filled with the look of dread. Charlie was blown to bits, Delta got fired, and Echo was just tossed away. It pained him to think if any of his girls were alive now. But he wouldn't give up. He didn't before when the I-rex broke out, and be sure as Hell will double down for his best girl.

Just then the speaker, which with two on each side of him, blared. " _Attention, all personnel are to be ready for launch in exactly 10 minutes. All handlers are to report to the hanger at this time."_

Grunting at having both his ears nearly explode, Owen strolled over to the cab door. "Well, let's get this over with.

Under the main deck was a large clearing mostly meant for cargo was now load with supplies and equipment. Two rows of off road vehicles lined the floor all strapped down to avoid rolling all over the place. Cages the side of RVs sat in the back neatly stacked that were meant to take whatever animals they could get back to the mainland.

Stepping out of the stairwell Owen looked around the massive chamber a he headed towards the launch gate. Like a cargo plane or water craft a large door that spanned almost the entire width of the ship would drop open once they reached land. In front of the gate a pile of crafts laid spewed around as the handlers and higher ranked soldiers gathered around Coriss. Behind the lieutenant was a large poster board that had a old official overview map of Isla Nublar a month before the evacuation. A thick yellow mass represented the coastline with several red Xs marking landing points. All were away from the park that was marked in blue with purple lines depicting the road network that they could possibly take of they were still there.

"Alright people this is almost time for the real fun part. Because we haven't been able to get visual on the land we're gonna have to go by satellite. Imagery from the ISS has shown the main resort is still in the clear on terms of accessibility but as shown more animal activity than any other part of the island." he then used a laser pointer to show the inland lake the resort surrounded.

"Once camp is set up on Pena, we'll ferry over to the dock station and unload. From there we'll push up North towards the resort and hopefully avoid and carnivores. Only use lethals threatened. We don't need a repeat of what happened 2 years ago." At the mention of first incident in 2015 many of the handlers and a few of the returning ACUs all shuddered. They knew there was bound to be threats on the island, but lack of info made it hard for them to prepare

Owen on the other hand was actually pleased with the plan. In some form that is.

It was like war, station somewhere small and work your way clearing out more and more land. The resort was at the heart of the island, so it would be easier to search out from there to everywhere else.

Though one thought popped up,' _Is that beer in the fridge still any good?'_

He shook his head. He needed to stay focused and make sure this isn't a repeat of that night.

"Mr. Grady," Owen looked up from his thought to see just about everyone present looking at him. ",If there is any information you'd like to share, now would be a good time."

"... just make sure you don't disturb queen Rexy. She maybe old but has a lot of fight in her still."

Some workers nodded in knowing that the T-rex can still pack a punch. "Alright then. Gear up and get ready to land. We should be at Pena within the next two hours. Dismissed." As one the group got up from their places and shuffled around trying to navigate to their needed locations.

As Owen was about to walk away and head to his cabin, from the corner of his eye he glanced over to open of the port holes that dotted the ship. A brief shadow of something disappearing suddenly made him stop mid turn and stare at the window. Thinking if it was just one of the cranes on the top deck just swinging around he shrugged off the feeling and head out.

Pressed tightly to the haul of the ship with its claws holding inside a edge of metal, a dark gray pterodactylus with a tan trim from it's eyes curling down around its wing bases breathed heavily from the swift move. As if like a child eavesdropping had to hide from being discovered, it carefully leaned back to the window it was observing from. Bending its long, narrow beak and head so it's eyes peered back inside. Though it couldn't hear anything of the apparent conversation, its eyes scanned over the map of the island. The way the man pointed to it told the flying reptile enough.

" _I must warn everyone of this."_ he whispered.

Leaning off the edge with his wings spread, the pterodactylus gave his wings a hard flap before he could fall into the ocean. As fast as his winds could, faster than if he was hunting as he climbed higher in the clouds. Disappearing from the human's view or weapons. Once he was out of range, he banked to his left heading straight to Nublar.

* * *

I bet you were thinking this would be Delta's part? Well I decided to write this because one reviewer mentioned that Owen was on the slowest boat over. So to clear that up and give some more plot to the other side of this story I made this instead.

Note: I am trying to balance myself again with the three stories. My new Land Before Time story is merely something I wrote for the Hell of. My GB stories are my primary focus.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Part 3: Delta

* * *

To address a few reviews, the reason why Echo talked down Blue in the last chapter is because: 1. She's the rebellious one. 2. The whole chain of command has been drifting apart due to them taking on more human traits. Plus with the whole community set up. 3. Because of a 4 way sibling rivalry on who can get in Alex's pants first and be claimed as the new leader. What's a Queen without her King and vis versa. (And I'm not referring to Rexy. Though one guy did give me a idea for a possible bonus chapter.)

 _ **Warning:**_ _Slight lemon depicting: Hands causing_

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

On the other side of the resort, the more mature, and yet unaccepting of the 4 was nose deep in a suitcase that was one of dozens dragged out from hotels.

' _Come on… all these human females and not one with good taste in look…'_

The raptor pulled her head out of the bag as she turned around and kicked it across the room. Joining with a growing mountain of cases she had already search. Huffing in frustration Delta reached over to the next one her hand touched and pulled it over.

What she was looking for you ask? Something that would make her be the new face of the word 'eye candy' on the island. She had discovered some human articles that had survived this grueling environment for the past two years and stay she was jealous, would be a understatement.

Why she was doing this? Because she wanted to get the island's favorite human to be her love and joy for all eternity. Since leaving the medical building, Delta had been planning for a while now to do this.

How long? Since Echo forced her to kiss him. It was a memory she couldn't let go or shove away. No amount of running could cause her to just briefly forget. It was such a moment she still wanted to get back at Echo for doing so. She had a idea, but still waiting for the right moment.

So now her focus was on looking better than she ever has. But because of the past that had left a large scar on her plans. Standing up from her spot she strolls over to the large body mirror in the room. Turning around so her back mostly faced it. Glancing back all Delta do was cringe in despair. Her once beautiful green and black hide was destroyed from the scorching flames of the grill that even Alex was surprised there wasn't more damage. From the base of her neck down her right side. Behind her arm and to a part just past her tail was a mix of white and black in the form of a giant print that showed her body still healing from the burns. Several more red areas ran across her back as just seeing them made her skin crawl with the heat.

"Oh what's the point…" she turned back to face the mess she's made. "He wouldn't like a scarred mate like me. I look something the queen stepped on in the sun."

She still did have a good bit of green still on her. And she was lucky she didn't suffer something penetrating her skin and leaving more damage. But that did little to calm her nerves. She wanted to look stunning; so much so that the very moment Alex saw her he wouldn't be able to do anything about.

Ripping the zipper off the next case she began to dig through it's contents. Then, right after she throws away green tank top, her eyes fell upon what she had been looking for.

It was much more see through than the others she found. It was softer and yet firm. It was mostly white with a red strap that reached around and split along side the top and bottom before connecting it to the middle. Its comrade was just the same but with a much more swirl design.

She found it. It was perfect, any male on the island if they thinked all alike would turn and have their mouths to the ground.

With a grin of satisfaction she out both in her arm and made a run for the cleaning house. It was where they did the apparent 'laundry' for everyone by running soap filled water through a hose, scrubbing it in a tube of hot water and than letting it dry be sticking it in a rotating tube with a fire at the center. It was a in-genuis idea, Alex had made it himself so he has clean clothes to wear when it was needed for a change. But now just about everyone used it.

There was small traces of human on the clothes. Like they were mostly handled yet not worn. But a little was too much, and she would make sure it was all gone.

After his encounter with Echo, Alex was making his way back to the Visitors Center feeling a lot more refreshed and conflicted than normal

He was glad that he resolved that little issue with Echo. Though he wouldn't confess the clear fact he was embarrassed by having a naked anthro raptor laying next to him trying to move on top. At first he thought it was just her getting comfy, it's hard in that spot because of the waterfall. But when he felt her tail coil around his leg and ' _brush'_ passed something of his pride, he carefully snaked his way out of her grip telling her he had to get back to work.

She was a bit disappointed in him leaving. But he wasn't wrong; he had to get back to maintaining this place. And staying there just won't cut it. So now snaking his way back home he had the moment to heavily think about what was happening. Especially to the raptors. Each one was showing weird signs that grinded against his mind like a sharpened steel fork on a chalkboard. Blue sleeping in his bed, as a anthro, _naked_ , literally cuddling up to him was one thing that nearly stopped him. It was… surprising to say the least. That's something not everyone wakes up to often.

And Indy, now _there's_ something God probably missed the memo on. He knew that she was the only one of her kind. From what Rexy described she was the only one she could smell on the island. But what happened a few nights ago… Did she really try to claim him? Just like animals to find the one they want, do the needed task, and wait a few months. And this is the god damn Indominus Rex! A _anthro_ Indominus that gave him literally his first BJ in his life.

Despite him fainting right as it started. But that didn't mean he couldn't feel it.

And that just loops back to the sisters; since she came here they've literally put themselves on point to making sure she stays away from him. Valid point, she's dangerous and could destroy us all, but with what's happened between Blue and Echo, his mind is as blank as freshly made paper.

Hoping that a few good hours to clear his head, he strolls passed the backside of the visitor's center and around to the front. Pushing back some of the shrubs and ferns as he stepped out into the pathway. His presence being known when several dinosaurs, both normal and anthro, going about their daily tasks caught a glance of him. Some simply waved a hand or talon to him while others nodded their heads. To him it was still weird seeing cloned, prehistoric creatures of a variety of species as big as buildings stand upright and nearly be eye level with him. Sharing his own return wave, he pulled back the side of the entry tarp and headed inside.

 _Just Before that…_

After washing the pair of clothes so much no one could deny they were the cleanest pair of bikini top and bottoms in the western hemisphere. Delta then layed the two pieces across the table. They were still slightly cold from the wash and dry and still had a little bit to go. But looking at the red and white pair of clothes before her, she couldn't help but let out a chill at the moment Alex would see her in this.

Moving over to the large mirror that was at the end of the room, fully facing it as she walked over hips and tail swinging. She didn't have anything on, she was as bare as she was when the last of that egg was cleared off. She looked up and down herself; slender yet muscular. She did like sleeping a lot but was still active. A firm bust that has as many rivals on this island than bacteria. Hips that running a hand over gave her a smooth feeling to the touch. Even as a human figure, beauty knew no bounds.

Twisting her body around she had her tail coil once around her legs. Crossing her arms over each breast in a X she turned and glanced at her reflection. If she was human, any male caught within her sight would of fallen to the ground and bowed before her like a reincarnated goddess. Smirking, the green and black raptor spun around grabbing the clothes, in a split second her body jerked forward as it changed her entire form back to its original state as she zipped around the corner, down the hall and towards the center.

 _And back to now…_

As Alex proceeded up the ramp to the higher level, he couldn't help but feel strange about this place. It was sunny outside, and even with the skylights up top they only let a little bit of sun raws. But for the bottom it was fairly dark save for the outline lights that showed the walk ways.

Reaching the top of the steps he was prepared to kick off his shoes, lose his pants and shirt and take a nice nap in his cool bed.

But he hit a bump in that road, mostly the noticeable lump lying in his bed under the covers. Moving slowly closer to the mass he saw the gap between the lump and pillows was moving, so someone was under there.

He had a feeling who it would be; "Terra? What are doing in here?" he asked moving closer.

The lump moved a little bit. Shifting some to the right as if it was looking towards him. Either she thought he wouldn't notice or was just frozen from being caught. Getting a mischievous smirk, he slowly bent down and grabbed the edge of the sheet.

"Ready or not," he tugged on them slightly, "Cause here I- * _fwoosh*_ come…"

' _Sir, this is commander William of the southern region, reporting for duty.'_

Tomatoes, that's one way to accurately describe what Alex looked like. That, or the red pair of panties briefly attempting to cover a thick pair of cheeks sat facing away from him. A dark green and black tail sprouting just at the top as it curled down wrapping itself loosely on her leg. His eyes then traveled upward to her torso to the second set of assets that were held back by a equally matching bra. Going on his eyes soon locked onto hers. Her head was slightly turned so that she looked down at him. Her head resting under her cheek while the other laid in the empty space of the bed.

Never in his life did Alex feel the sudden urge to burst out and faint like a anime character with a nose bleed.

"Delta…"

"Alex~" At the murr of her voice he felt a lump the size of a golf ball form.

"What uh… what are... you doing here?" he asked trying to avoid looking at her butt. But such task was like breathing in pure space, it wasn't possible. Delta on the other hand simply twisted her body around so that she faced him more clearly.

"Oh, just relaxing. This body really does have its perks."

"Good… good to know." he looked around trying to think of something. "Listen, I know that you… also know it's been a long day, and I would really… like to lay down and… sleep for a bit."

She seemed to get the message; scooting her body to the right a little bit. Only she didn't get out of bed. Once a big enough spot was available she looked at him before patting on the spot. He knew he would win in a argument, essentially with what Blue has told him how she is. Letting out a quiet sigh, he carefully reached down and pulled his shirt off. Feeling the various damp spots where he didn't fully dry after his and Echo's swim. Dropping it to the side he walks over to the opposite side of the stack of mattresses. Crawling onto the edge and bringing his legs up. He didn't make an attempt to move closer to the raptor; his nude contact with Blue and Echo both refreshing in his mind only made him shudder.

 _Delta's POV_

This is perfect! I got him right where I want him. But I wished he wouldn't be so troublesome. I knew he would just out right ravage me.

 _Oh do I_ _ **wish**_ _that was the case..._

So I had to build him up. It's like what I've seen Alpha/ Owen due for our treats. Only this was something he wouldn't compete in any form.

Reaching behind my fingers gently brushed over the knots that tied all 4 strings of my top together. With just one little pull they unraveled themselves, letting the piece of cloth now hang loosely of my bust. Pulling it free I carefully threw it behind so that Alex wouldn't hear it hit the hard floor. Now a little more 'equipped' for the coming task, I scoot closer to his back and quickly wrap my arms around his torso.

A little 'yelp' came from him when I brought him close to my own body. So much so my new breasts were nicely pressed up against him. This skin was really soft for such work he does, one would think he would get a ran from working in the sun and yet be tough as our hides. But it felt, pleasant. The feeling of him pressed up to me made even the slightest movement sent little waves around me.

"Delta what-" " _Shhhhhhh_ …" I lightly covered his mouth with a hand. Reaching over I leaned up so that my head/snout now hovered and slowly rested down on the side of his neck. His skin was a lot cooler than I expected; he must of gone to the lagoon before coming here. He freshened up before coming, how nice!

I was tempted to continue, but this position we were in made it actually make me want to wait. Even though his skin was cool, he still radiated a steady flow of heat that slowly warmed my own body. Damn did it feel good! But that wasn't enough, not for me today. I felt his body relax in my hold. A gentle sigh coming from him as his head sank into the pillow. He had been a bit exhausted, mostly for his condition, but I knew he still had a little energy left. And that was all I needed.

It was time to attack.

Lifting my head up slightly I looked down at the sleeping human. He wouldn't notice right way, and that was good.

' _Now, lets see what we got here~'_

Reaching my arm over his side I slowly began to descend it to the enclosed territory. My gaze shifting back and forth between my movement's and Alex. He was letting tiny, but yet still hearable snores that meant he was in a semi-deep sleep. Once my hand got to for shorts I stopped at what my hand was a large bump.

' _Oh would you look at that, he's already armed.'_

Feeling the edge of his pants, I carefully slid the edge of my fingers under the strap and use it to push down. Trying to go as slow as possible to not wake him up. Gradually, despite the massive resistance holding the cloth in place, and with the bed halting some progress, I managed to get it just far enough for my prize to literally fall out before me. It was rather larger than I actually expecting; given the fact I've never seen one of a human, except when we had to rescue Alex from Indy, but for his kind of body it was probably the greatest part of him physically. While it looked decent, it wasn't fully ready; it looked the same as it did that night.

' _Oh that simply just won't do.'_

Making sure to have it fully out, I made my assault. My hand firmly grasping the halfway point as it almost immediately got harder.

* _GASP_ *

Alex's eyes jumped open, "WHAT THE-" he turned his head down to see me leaning over his side with my hand still wrapped around his meat. "D-Delta… what ar-are you d-do-doing?!"

I couldn't but let out a devilish smirk; I knew deep down he knew what _exactly_ I was doing. And to drive that point further home, I loosened my grip slightly before moving it down towards his base. Alex's body literally shook at the sudden feeling as what was almost a whisper of a moan. I knew I had him at my mercy; now it was time to to show what he has.

Slowly moving my hand up I heard him grunt through his teeth as I went all the way up to the tip, before quickly bringing it down. Another gasp came from him as I now had him in my hold. Literally. Doing the same motion again I repeated the process again and again. Feeling his member grow to be at it's maximum size. If I was to guess it would be maybe… 7, 8? max. And it was fairly thick too; so I had to increase my speed to make sure every inch of it had contact.

Alex for it was panting like he was just ran after a fast prey animal like he was starving. I could tell it was taking a heavy amount of Willpower to stop himself from bucking in my hand. The grunts and moans were enough for anyone to tell he was enjoying the free pleasure.

' _And this is just my_ _ **hand**_ _. Who knows what he would be like if actually mating.'_

Oh that thought itself made me shiver. And so did he as he began panting heavier than previously. He was close.

" _Go on, Alex_." I gently whispered in his ear. " _Don't hold it back-"_

"AHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled out as he bucked his hips forward. I stopped my movement's as he suddenly launch a thick rope of white clear across the deck and disappear over the side of the railing.

' _Nice distance_.' I'll give him points for that one. Once he seemed to calm down after his climax, he became limp in body and member as he finally relaxed on the bed. But I was still tempted to have more. But I knew Alex was already spent from today's events, and let him enjoy his sleep.

"Mmmmm…" I snuggled in my spot in a more comfortable position. With a more than satisfying grin I couldn't help but think back at what the others have done. ' _Your move sisters. Just my magical hands got him to blow. Now I REALLY wonder how it would feel for the real thing.'_

Alex couldn't believe what just happened.

Did Delta just have him… a hand job?

' _My God_ …' he thought as he felt the raptor gently squeeze him closer to her. He wanted to get up and leave; to find Rexy or Tracks, even Terra just to calm his nerves. But the embrace he was currently locked in made him have to wait.

Reaching down with his free hand he brought his pants all the way back up. Reaching with his foot and knew he brought the light blanket up to his hand as he then covered both himself and the female raptor. Adjusting his position as he finally let sleep overtake him.

* * *

So… Delta raided people's clothes for one pair of undies. And her plan worked perfectly to an extent.

Note: None of the girls know what the other did, So this, Echo swimming with him naked, and what Charlie will do won't be known to the others till later.

And now: Images for the mind. Anthro Blue snuggling up to Alex's Right side with her tail wrapped around his legs, tightly holding on his arms with her head resting in the crook of his neck. Anthro Echo laying on her belly with her head played between 2 pillows with Alex laying on top with his head beside hers holding on her with his arms under Delta being the big spoon with Alex with her head sitting on top of Alex's neck with one hand locked with his own.

Just visualize that and enjoy yourself.

" _At least this raptor as the Goddamn common courtesy to give him a reach around!"_ (If you get the idea behind this reference, name the movie it's based on.)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Part 4: Charlie

* * *

 _The Following Days…_

When word of the raptors little 'events' spread around the island, cause anything with wings can see _anywhere,_ the result was both expected and surprising.

For one, the raptors kept a close grip on Alex. Taking their role as guards to the next level in preventing anyone, mostly females, from getting within 10 feet of the human. This wasn't surprising, everyone knew how protective raptors could be; especially to things when it comes to mates. To the residents of park, this was probably the closest thing they had to TV drama without the TV and it was happening right in front of them. They once even saw Rexy in a lounge chair on top of the command center sipping on a cold drink with a hat and a pair of binoculars. When asked what she was doing she said she was 'Watching her favorite show of the day'.

It definitely made this interesting to the park. But for those that this was centered around was on a different level. Blue was would try and spend as much time by his side as possible; sometimes having her normal body nearly pressed up against his own as they walked. When ever he would place his hand on her, if it was just for support or to gently rub her, the beta raptor would feel the areas like they were being bathed by a soothing warmth that she had when she 'slept' alongside him.

And she wasn't the only one who slept beside him now.

If Echo was a male, then she seriously grew a pair. Since the conversation in the bushes she's become even more rebellious to who's in charge. She didn't out right say that she wouldn't follow the beta anymore. But everyone clearly knew it. Even Blue knew she was losing her position. Like a salty potato chip being tossed into a pollen covered pond. Echo was being her own raptor, her own beta. And she, like the others, wanted Alex as her Alpha. She was a lot more determined to be the first one in his pants. To be the first and only creature on this spit of land to claim him. When ever he went to shower, when ever the hot water made the room misty enough she would try to sneak in for the attack. But each time she was confronted by one problem: Delta.

Out of the 4 of them she was the closest to such an achievement. When the 5 of them laid down for the night, she would wait for literally hours to strike. Thankful that the human was a heavy sleeper as she did her nightly services. Each time making Blue look like she was about to destroy the world and Echo to take jealousy to new levels.

Out the them, however, Indy had her stake in that matter like a giant truck between two smart cars. She had him, unknown to anyone, just on the edge of taking him for herself. The only thing stopping her? Himself. It was not that she didn't mind him. She liked his personality and gentleness, she practically loved it. But even in her 'anthro' form as Alex had called what they thought was their human forms, which they technically are, he fainted right when she was getting down to business. He was still human, a weakish one due to his condition. But she knew one thing; before the end of her heat cycle, no male would be safe if they even _thought_ about approaching her.

Yet as all this transpired, there was one who couldn't come out of her shell.

 _With Charlie and Terra_

As the four way race continued on, the youngest, smallest, and shyest of the pack tried making herself not get pulled in. Charlie didn't fear being part of this. But the thought of being pushed aside for one of her stronger sisters. She was eternally grateful to Alex; without him she could be nothing but bones by now. Each time she glanced at her legs, now fully grown and slowly taking on a whiter shade of her natural color, she couldn't help but want to be by the human until the sun died. But because of these things, she felt it was smart to stay out of it. Knowing the moment one of them claimed him he would become default alpha to them all.

But for a curtain triceratops, she wasn't giving up on the raptor. For the time she and Terra had grown a strong bond. Almost like sisters. They would chat, play, even explore the places around the park. To Terra it was like having that stay at home mother that did everything with their child. It was something Alex did with her in their earlier time together.

But seeing her friend be in the state she was made her know one thing. To get Charlie with her father. And this is why they were at the clothing store where they kept and got their clothes from. Near the back of the building where more crates were stored, Charlie, in her anthro form, with only a pair of dark gray panties and a red bra, sitting on a crate with her hands on her knees, waited for Terra, who was half way from falling into a crate, searched for the pair of clothes that would make her dad stop and be mesmerized by the young raptor.

While she could be doing other things, Charlie opted to stay despite the pros and cons. "Terra, I really don't think you need to do this for me."

A _ompf_ came from the box as Terra pulled out a pair of tropical green shorts. "Come on Cee! You have just as much of a chance as anyone of them. Don't just wait in the shadows for the end of the rainbow to show up." She tossed the pair over to the raptor.

Charlie leaned out slightly to catch it and examined the cloth. She was thankful that the little triceratops would want to help her but this was a situation that didn't feel right.

"It's just… I don't feel that I really could compete with Blue and them. She's the leader. Braver than any of us. Echo has strength and the rebellious way of life. And Delta is all the beautiful looks of our group. Even despite her injury."

"And you're the shy and gentle one." Terra countered. Standing right in front of her with her hands on her hips. "You survived being blown up and because of that Alex spent two years of his life making sure you could be here and walk again. He cares about you even if you can't see it."

Right as she was about to respond by saying she still didn't believe, because of them speaking the devil, he appeared.

"Terra? Charlie?" A very distinct male voice came from the front of the building. Charlie instantly jumped up with fear running through her mind.

"Oh...nononononono, Oh No! Not right now!" she spoke rapidly. Quickly trying to try her best to cover herself up. But in her rush to do so, slipping one foot into the shorts, she forgot to balance her weight and land backwards on the floor.

When she got up onto her elbows she quickly looked around to find Terra. Only to see she was the only one in the room. To make the situation worse, her 'position' really wasn't the best for the situation. And Alex could be seen walking up to the cloth that hanged from the doorway as he pushed it aside.

"Terra have you seen…" his gaze was first met with an empty storage room. And then down to the young raptor who was laying in a angle that showed the male human something that struggled to be hidden from the world. Averting his eyes for the sake of being polite. "Charlie…" he spoke trying to hide the on coming blush.

Faster than leaping on prey Charlie jumped to her feet. "Al-Alex! Wha-What are you doing here?!"

"I was… on my way to do a few things and… thought about checking up on Terra… Since she likes to be in here… a lot."

"Umm… Yeah! She was just here... " Charlie glanced around trying to find the child.

"Well, if you… do see her again. Tell her me and the others… are going up to where… Indy was in the old park…" This made Charlie a bit surprised and saddened. Knowing that the others will undoubtedly be by his side at all times. It's like what Blue would do when dividing the pack up for something. Usually the one to have this 'talk' was the one left behind for the time until they returned.

"And... if you want… you can come with us… No one said… you couldn't." he finished with a smile.

This surprised her. Unsure if he was just pulling her tail or being serious. And his eyes told her it was the latter. She didn't know why, but the feeling that Alex had asked her personally to join him on a little adventure. It sparked a fire in her that made her mind start ticking. Thankfully it didn't head south like what's been happening with the others. But this didn't stop her from grinning joyfully. "Oh. Thank you Alex!" she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a hug.

Alex didn't hesitate and did the same. He felt her head lay on his shoulder with her face pushed up close enough she could feel his little hairs on the side of his cheek. Alex could feel a wetness even smear on his face. She was crying.

Charlie was crying; she just couldn't help It. It was like a weight had been lifted off her and now her heart was beating like one should. Alex had accepted her as who she was, despite her position in the pack, she knew her sisters would be iffy about her in the race. But she didn't care.

She didn't care that she would have to compete. It only would show how stronger she is.

She didn't care about Indy. To hell with Indy she thought. But she had to give the hybrid the benefit of the doubt as if it wasn't for her none of this would've happened.

She didn't care so much right now, she didn't realize her body pulled from the hug far enough that her snout was in front of Alex's face and pushed forward. Feeling her lips (their anthro forms have been changing. So they do have more human features like actual lips like any other anthro.) connect with Alex's in a slightly tilted lock that completely cut him off guard. His eyes wide in surprise as the saw the raptor stood there, eyes closed and a warmth from her nose, trying to breath to make this last longer, kissing him with all her might. And he didn't mind. It was an expected reaction he expected to happen in a very low chance. But what she was putting in this made that bar rise fast.

And in what he felt was instinct he leaned into it. Closing his own eyes as the feeling of the gentle warmth blew across his face. He will admit, this wasn't his first kiss. But with how Charlie was doing it told him it wouldn't be the last.

When Charlie finally got a sense of reality, the moment her eyes crack opened they sprung up like a lightning. Feeling that he was being watch, Alex slowly opened his eyes and slowly pulled away from the act. Leaving Charlie to have a dumbfounded look.

She couldn't believe it. She just had her first true kiss by the one that everyone wants. And it wasn't forced (that much), it was the climax of the moment. The final bow on a Christmas present. And she just _loved it._ It made her have an even greater warmth inside her. But as unfortunate as it was, Alex pulled away from the touch.

He was still surprised that Charlie would be _that_ straight forward. But this really caught him off guard. And that kiss, it was hard for him to explain it. It felt different, like lips but with a thin layer of leather giving it's texture. It still had the smoothness of skin. He thought it must of been part of her anthro form giving her the human since when she is a raptor that extra line of flesh isn't present.

After a good moment of silence to let the dust settle, both still as statues as they could only look each other in the eyes. Charlie just couldn't look away, it was like she had a spell put on her.

"Oh!" Alex suddenly jumped in way he just remembered something. And to the raptor's dismay he was walking back to the door. "I almost forgot… I got to meet up with Daniel... up near the fields. I'll see you in some... time, alright?"

She nodded. And with a small wave of goodbye he disappeared. Charlie raised her hand to do the same, but stopped when he was already gone. Instead she felt her fingers rising higher to get mouth to touch where their lips were once one.

" _Ompf!"_ She nearly jumped out of her hide when she heard Terra reemerge from the crate. Shaking her head for a moment and pulling a t-shirt off her nose horn. "So, how'd it go?"

Charlie didn't say immediately. Just walking back to her spot she was once sitting at and calmly sit down. Taking in a deep breath from her nostrils she spoke, "I want him."

This made Terra arch a brow, "You want him?"

Charlie nodded. "I… Just can't believe he's the one to do this for us. For me... I just feel like…. Like…"

"Like you have butterflies in your stomach. Dad told and explained that human fraze to me when he was teaching me to talk."

Charlie waited for a moment to think over the human term. Remembering Owen saying it at times and his he would say it to a nervous employee. "In a way... Yes. But…"

"But you still worry about the others. Don't worry, I can help you." Terra walked up placing her hand on Charlie's. The raptor felt herself on the verge of tears as she grabbed the triceratops into an embrace. Choking up as she held her like a mother to a hurt child. Terra too returned the hug. Wrapping her arms around her midsection to hold in closely.

Meanwhile outside of the room oblivious to both dinosaurs, and even Alex when he walked out. A current t-rex and pterodactyl were both hiding behind the wall with massive grins plastered on their faces.

"And that's all 4." Rexy said as if she had all the numbers for the lottery. She felt accomplished. Not only did her surrogate son have someone worthy as a mate. But 4 of them! She just couldn't help that the day she sees a nest full of eggs, she'll spoiler her grandchildren unlike any grandparent in history.

"We still need to tell him." Tracks said in a concerned tone.

Rexy nodded. Her expression changing to a more solemn look. "I know… But let's wait a little longer. He deserves this. This problem will only cause more that Alex doesn't need."

* * *

Any guess on what dinosaur Daniel is? No he's not the flyer that observed the boat so think again.

My original idea for Charlie was to have both/either Delta and Echo to help their sister be more 'aggressive' in joining. But because she is the more innocent shy sister of the four I figured something to just get her to break the ice.

And what is Rexy and Tracks up to? Until next time.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

* * *

Sorry for the month long wait. Been trying to get things down but have been side tracked a lot.

On the other hand, this story now has 15 chapters left!. So now comes to where the story should really be picking up in the matter of plot.

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

Tension between the raptor sisters was something that could be described if the border of North and South Korea was a 4 way with a mountain in the middle.

The 6, The Pack, Alex, and unfortunately to the former, Indy, were all heading back towards the older part of the island where the indominus was for the past two years. It was really meant for the girls to get away from the park for a bit to blow off some steam. Spend a little time together like they used to. But now with a Alex in the equation, they all were thinking that this was the perfect opportunity to finally claim him.

Only problem was 5 out of 6 of them knew this.

The trip itself was quiet with the steady tropical breeze coming from between the trees as it joined the birds nature's song. Only the sound of Indy's steps did they briefly break the silence. To avoid falling behind or getting stuck by something, Indy opted, and without anyone's say in the matter, to let Alex ride on her back with him laying against her neck. His arms and legs dangling at the sides as he just let the air flow into him. The girls however couldn't help but keep looking up to him.

Blue was the most persistent one.

For days to weeks she felt herself become like jelly each moment she and the human was close. From the start of their little journey he was what separated her and Indy. Resting his hand on the back gently rubbing up and down it. She immediately started to feel weak from the soft touch as she purred and pressed close up to him. Eyeing both Charlie to her right, Delta and Echo on the other side of Indy, all expression 3 different levels of jealousy. But she didn't care, she had her head held high in good spirits at the moment. She knew that Alex had a strong bond with each other. One even stronger than dare she say, Owen.

Though she wasn't alone in missing their technical father. He had left because he didn't know about the other's fate and to set her free. Though she guessed she had to thank him; as without this all happening she wouldn't of been reunited with her pack and met a charming human that unlike any before him had caught her true attention. Unlike her time alone wandering the island or being in the walled off area he was like that one star at night that each time she looked at ot or thought about it it filled her with... _**determination**_ , warmth and comfort. She had really hoped that what she saw in her dreams was not _just_ a dream.

But alas, the nice time was cut short when the more dense areas came in. Thinking it would be best to carry him on their back, not that any of the raptors minded him riding them, Indy eventually picked him up by her jaw, just avoiding biting his backpack that held supplies in it, and placing him on her back. But that was almost a hour ago. And they were in open fields now. The only thing that could prevent him from keeping up was seeing them in the grass. Even then Indy's huge form should be visible.

As they crossed the tall grass, Echo and Charlie couldn't help but get a little playful and start running around. Creating a mess of paths they formed all around as the 4 others just watched without a care in the world to the other side.

 _At Night…_

With millions of stars and the moon glowing brightly with now clouds around, the island was bathed in a blueish white light as its residents were letting sleep take over their lives.

In a clearing just a mile from the old visitors center from the original Jurassic Park, a large fire the size of a smart car was crackling away. Bathing the small clearing in a flickering orange light as the group started to let the night sink in.

Indy laid on her side with her head propped up on a large log as her long arm sprinkled more sticks from a pile onto the flames. Delta on the other hand had made herself a little wall that formed a half circle around her. The dirt and rock was stacked so high, if she was standing straight the top 3 inches if her head would only be visible. Charlie sat a few paces away facing the fire. Sitting in a gently way that would resemble a nesting chicken as with her eyes half shut she let the warm radiate onto her. Echo on the other hand was less of that, and more like with her on her back, one leg in the air with another to the side, tail lying limp on the ground with her head thrown back. Tiny snores could even be heard if one was close enough.

But unlike the others, Blue was in full guard mode standing just outside the clearing with her eyes wide open for any sign of danger. Mostly though she was focused in the direction that Alex had gone to the river for a quick dip. He had said that he would be going alone. He knew that there was still a natural threat out in the forest but still went out. Now after about 10 minutes, Blue had become a statue in the direction she saw him leave to.

It was nagging in the back of her head to say to herself it would be alright to just stay. She had to be strong, these 'urges' were just distractions of what she needed to be and do. But the other side was _demanding_ her to seek her objective out. It was truthfully giving her a headache like she just repeatedly beat her head into a rock. And this hidden battle wasn't as hidden as she had thought it was.

"You know," Blue carefully cocked a eye to the voice's direction. "You sitting there, like a hunter watching its prey just sit there but know it could take you on."

"You're one to speak, Indy…" Blue snorted back.

Though Indy did slightly frown. "Oh am I? I am one for the hunt. But when you know you're prey is just outside of your grasp but yet still in play, it must be _tantalizing_ that even when you grab hold of it it still slips away~"

Blue didn't know what the hybrid just triggered, in a few words they made her immediately snarl out a primal screech before marching into the brush. Indy watched with some amusement, as that was, while short lived, some decent amount of entertainment she had all day. But as it was short lived, she sprinkled more wood to keep the flames longer.

Only about 40 yards away, Blue was easily tracking down the human's scent through the night. She wasn't in full hunting sprint, more like she had a twitch that if she didn't move would only pulse stronger. (It's not what you're really thinking. Its that kind of feeling you get when getting out of a car after several hours of driving.) She could smell water, the river was some distance from their little 'camp' that it didn't allow anyone to easily see from both sides. The plant life was becoming more greener than normal since with a constant water supply. The ground at patches was a bit soaked that after taking a step would heed to a tiny puddle.

But while thinking of there ways to avoid having the I-rex be anywhere near the human, Blue felt something click. She was going to Alex without much as thinking it over and Indy literally pushed her off the cliff in doing it. She was played. All because of her 'situation' she was played in letting Infy push her. But she had to agree on one thing about this, it was just her and Alex! All alone away from the others. They could do _anything_ and yet not worry about much at the moment. And this was enough to actually put a more peep in her step as she got closer to the river. Weaving past trees and shrubs as the sound of water begin to become louder. In a brief jump over a fallen log she saw the river just for second. It was on the other side of a large blockage of bushes and shrubs that made it hard for anyone her height to see what was on the other side. Slowing her pace to just a few quick steps, the beta raptor carefully walked up to the wall of green and began wiggling her head through. It was best to avoid anyone seeing her and yet allow her to see some of whatever was on the opposite side.

He was there, alone; with the moonlight shining off of the also solid flow. Little lightning bugs quietly flashed by as they paid no mind to the human sitting on the grassy slope embankment of the river. Laying with his hands under his head as he simply gazed up to the sky.

This was perfect. The perfect place for the one moment she couldn't get out of her head for days now. But she knew it wouldn't be easy as just out right mating. No, this was a moment to savor. To enjoy at its fullest. She had to build it up like she was preparing to pounce.

And pounce indeed; ducking her head back into the bushes she carefully and quietly snaked her way to come up right behind him. Her tail just briefly reaching passed the vegetation as it whipped back and forth almost as if it was looking. Darting from one tree to another she poked her head up again, Alex was no more than 12 feet away from her spot. Crouching down she began to focus, feeling her body change as flesh and bone moved in ways never thought possible. Now standing in her human form Blue took a looked at herself, wearing now a black t-shirt that revealed a bit of her belly along with dark red camouflage shorts. She choose this for a reason, as in days where Alex was working around a look he wore a setup that made him look like a survivalist.

A soft smile, not one of devious ideas or trickery, but actually care and happiness spread across her muzzle as she stepped out from her spot, making sure her tail flickered against some leafs as to make a slight sound.

It was enough to make Alex turn his head around to face her did she know this was it, "Alex~"

* * *

What? You thought this was the part where the raptors and human finally bang?

Ha,ha, _**WRONG!**_

But for real, you'll know it's a lemon when you see Part:## at the top. But the moment, while perfect, isn't what will trigger it. So the next two chapters will focus back to the main group, a flashback to Rexy and Tracks regarding what happened in Part 4, and the forces executing their plan on getting to Nublar.

As it's now pretty much solid there will now be 3 lemons. Part 5 will mostly be Blue all herself, then everyone else, and a little something something towards the end.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

* * *

 _Sometime ago..._

This could be considered a reenactment of D-Day if there was a few dozen more of ships and hundreds to thousands of people storming the beach.

But instead, it was more like being dumped on a remote beach. Except it was exactly that.

Isla Pena was a bit different compared to Sorna and Nublar; the beaches were a bit shorter but less rocky in comparison and had a massive clearing of grass that circle the entire south side of the island for 3 miles in land before hitting dense forest. The group was lucky to land here. It was about 20 feet above sea level up a hill, the ground was mostly dry with a few swamp and sand spots. The camp itself was a hundred yards away and was set up as a semicircle with 3 yards. The main storage and supply tents were the the first line that was surrounded by all the vehicles. The second layer housed everyone with some of the tents housing up to 5 people. And then the last row held all their weapon, since their was practically no dinosaurs on the island all that was here was just basic animals on the 3 islands Ingen didn't own at first, the medical tents and a much larger tent for equipment repairs

All in all, to Owen it looked a lot like a slapped together military training camp. Minus a few important things to make it more accurate but nevertheless, a military camp.

But what had driven him to the point of screwing all the planning and going to Nublar himself was some important matters; first on getting there. The main ship would stay beached until everything was situated in Jurassic World before it got moved to the port. There was helicopters, only because of the Coast Guard frequently checking up on them from another ship. The boats they had were like any tactical craft a military would. Mostly black with enough space for roughly 10 or more people. He couldn't take his bike over or under water, he had brought it when he could get the chance to explore the island again. He had no idea what the condition of his bungalow was in right now and he prayed that or was okay. And with that the chance to find Blue. Just being over a hour distance away was chewing at him to reach and search for her.

But Lieutenant Coriss had explained, numerous times in fact, to Mr. Grady that they will soon. But that they have to make sure that everything and everyone is ready. Saying that they were refining the plan to be as flawless as possible. This further made him frustrated. He felt that Coriss was honestly getting ready to stage an invasion as if it was a war against everything on Nublar.

In the command tent, Coriss was finalizing the plan with the 6 others that will lead groups, "So, let's go over it again, just to make sure everyone has it hard wired into their minds." Taking out a marker he started making a small line of where the groups would be coming from.

"We'll let Mark and his group circle the coast around the main fairy and docking area." he drew a line straight up the buildings and made a semi circle around the area. "Jackson will follow behind and dock to clear out any possible threats and secure any assets wondering the perimeter of the main building."

He then drew another line that completely bypassed the docks, moving further up the east side of the island."Bruce, you, Johnson and Stan will take the river cutting through the edge of the herbivore padlock and make your way up to the command center. Radio in if you have gotten an asset, tag it and move on. Check in once you reach there. "

"Me and Peter will follow behind Mark and Jackson with the Striker and we'll make our way up through the resort. Now go inform your groups." With a salute the 6 filed out of the tent to notify their respective people. Owen on the other hand, who had been standing outside listening in, decided now was the time to move in. Walking around the corner just as the others were leaving he slipped in front of the door flap.

"Lieutenant?"

The man looked up to see him standing at the door. "Mr. Grady."

He frowned a little, "Just Owen please. Why does everyone not get that-" "What do you need Mr. Grady?"

Owen could feel that Coriss was on the same, if not climbing up to, the same level that the higher ups were who put Hoskins onto his project. "I'm just curious as to how we plan on dealing with any assets we get. Not all of them can fit on the boat."

"Any young we get will go first. They're a higher priority than the much older. Once we communications on the island back up to a decent level we'll contact the main land and bring in a bigger cargo ship."

Owen nodded with a 'huh'. Just feeling in the back of his head that something wasn't as it seemed. If he knew anything Ingen had done, from opening the park in the first place to creating that hybrid, it was that they always had another agenda to focus on.

 _That Night… (it's the same where we last saw Blue and Alex)_

This was it, the operation was to go into full swing. And on the third boat of the River Squad, Owen sat up against the side of the craft as he both watch Isla Pena shrink and Isla Nublar grow. The boat he was in had at least 11 other armed men with on standing at the head of the boat hanging onto a MG-M1N machine gun. All the boats had them just _incase_ they ran into anything that a plethora of AR 15 A2 assault rifle couldn't handle. Owen had to say, he was impressed that Ingen would be going in with this level of force to collect assets safely back.

But from what he remembered years ago, it was a vast improvement over what the ACU were using, even the M134 Minigun that Simon Masrani tried using against the Indominus was what he thought would of been the only practical gun they had at the time to deal with this kind of situation.

Glancing at his watch, he could see that time was just 20 after 1. It took them nearly an hour itself to cross the gap between islands. Once they reached the waters around Nublar, they started splitting up in their groups. Traveling up the tour boat river at night was to say, unsettling, as even after the years he spent here, being in the jungle at night would always make someone's nerves be put on high alert that in the next second they were about to become a meal.

Breaking the silence of nature and the motor running, " _Squad One to Squad Four, how you holding up?"_ Bruce reached up to his shoulder cupping the radio, "Squad Four, we're about 2 miles of target location,over."

" _Copy that. We are nearing the ports now. Maintain silence until the objective is secured_."

"Roger aye,sir."

On instinct Owen's eyes rolled in their sockets. But as he focused back to the river before him, them coming into a steady bend, something caught his, and just about everyone else's attention in rapid succession.

"Is that smoke?" One guy asked incase he was seeing things.

It would be hard to see smoke at night, but with it so clear with the stars out and the moonlight it wasn't hard to see the dark cloud rising from the trees. Every man on the boats all turned to their comrades in thinking what the source was. There wouldn't be anymore left on the island; not after the whole place was evacuated. Anyone who must've been shipwrecked here had a chance to survive due to civilization being present but decaying. Or one of the buildings had electricity still running through it and the aged wires finally broke. Thought the last option seemed unlikely since by now nature would've destroyed the power station.

Continuing through the bend the groups all watched the pillar of smoke; noticing how close it will come to their position they might be capable of getting a better idea of what it is. But before they could get closer, the boat suddenly jerked to the left as the shore came closer.

"What's going on?" One guy asked looking back at Bruce.

"We're gonna take a look. There might be people stranded here."

Pulling up to the shore he made sure to avoid any large rock that could punch a hole through the boat. Drifting up a small beach that had the ground just barely slope into the water. Once the rough shaking of hitting ground was felt by all, they all swiftly started to stand and jump out. Grabbing their gear each of the 11 men quickly held up their rifles and scanned the tree line. Dropping their night vision and thermal goggles from their hats as the vegetation changed to either a night green or a mix of blues, yellows, reds, and white.

Owen followed closely behind chambering a round into his rifle. He didn't have anything like the others, just his rifle, a belt with a hand cannon, two pouches of ammo and a 7 inch long blade to defend himself with. He wasn't playing on staying with the others. His first idea was to get to his bungalow and set up there. He had tools, maybe _some_ food, his bike and a few other things that would help him track down Blue. But first things first, he had to get away from the group as possible.

Just as Bruce's boots hit the ground, the others all lowered their weapons. "Stay within arms length of each other. Keep someone within eyesight any maintain silence." With a round of yes sirs, the group marched forward into the bush. Careful to stay within line of pairs and maintain silence. As to hopefully not cause anything to realize they were there.

Slowing his pace just enough so that he still stayed with the formation, Owen, despite the dark, began looking around for anything that he could use as a distraction. Careful to avoid anyone that might take a glance behind them. Searching the small length of dirt they took as a measly pathway to the fire, Owen was glancing at the trees just within arms length when he felt his boot suddenly sink into the ground and wedge up against something. With a 'omf' he quickly corrected himself before having his face planted into the dirt.

"You alright back there?" Bruce called but not turning back nor stopping.

Unhooking his foot from the hole, Owen took a look over the peice of wood before him. "Yeah, I'm good."

Taking the stick he quickly turned towards the forest and with all his might and skill, through the large branch at the treeline. At first it was a bit higher than he wanted it to be. But after hitting passed a few small branches it made a strong hit with a much bigger but dead limb.

 _ **CRACK!**_

"To the right!" someone half whispered/shouted. Quickly everyone took aim in the direction the loud crash had come from. Taking what could be his only chance, Owen quickly spun on his heel and dashed into the dense jungle. Making sure to avoid making any unneeded noise and to avoid the tracking equipment. Keeping his rifle tightly in hand as he quickly leaped across a fallen log. Nearly falling over into the dirt as he corrected himself. He figured he should investigate the park, seeing if there was any sign of literally anything; he had to stay out of sight of anyone until he could reach his house before planning his next move.

Back with the group the 11 men had dismissed the loud noise as just old branches falling off of trees. The trek to the apparent fire was quickly becoming short yet exhausting. They had only gotten 500 yards in around 20 minutes. Many of the men voiced outwardly about having to be dropped off so far away when the river would take them closer. Bruce's answer, they had the potential of tagging any assets they came across to be tracked and later taken back to the resort.

After taking another glance at the sky, they assumed they were at least a hundred yards away from the source of the fire. They had pulled back again towards the river but continued to stay in the brush. Man Number 3 was looking all around the place looking for anything his thermal might catch on. Once they hit a thick shrub line that acted as a wall between the river's edge and the forest, his attention was caught ahead of him when a small hot mass started to show briefly through the plant life. It wasn't the fire, too small and not hot enough.

"Sir!" One many called out a bit louder than a whisper. "I have a heat sig, near the river bank." He pointed forward to the brush wall. The others quickly focusing in the same direction as they raised their weapons.

"What do you see?" Another called out.

"It looks like… a man laying on the ground." His voice was filled with disbelief. Some men muttered to themselves how it was possible someone can still be here.

"Is he alive?" Bruce asked. Prepared to go into rescue mode if a civilian was still trapped here.

"I… can't tell, sir. Their heat is showing up normal. It's more like he's just laying there like on would on a hill."

This greatly confused everyone. Not that there was a man on the island, only that he seemed alive and was relaxing by the river in the middle of the night.

Then the rustling of bushes made them all flinch back and raise their weapons. The sound of twigs breaking and branches being whacked all told them something was coming. Around 30 yards away from the group, those with thermal could see what it was.

"Sir, I think it's one of the assets."

"How can you tell?"

"Switch to thermal." Doing as said all of them switched their modes. Each display giving them a clear view of what it was. The long tail and neck with a long snout, short claws at its chest, thick thighs that narrowed down to sharp claws. It's stance st how it was peering through the bushes.

They knew what it was, a velociraptor. A big one.

They knew there was a raptor program in the park. Owen even kept saying about how he hoped that his girl Blue was still alive. But they couldn't tell if it was Grady's raptor. Thermal only gave the temperature that was in front of the sensor.

Turning to the raptor expert himself, Bruce whispered out. "Grady, are you able to see what it is?"

There was no response, "Grady?"

Looking around Bruce tried to find the caretaker, only that their group of 12 was now down to 11. He knew what Owen had did, he heard him say it several times about going to find his raptor alone. He didn't know how Grady was able to move so fast without even being seen. He was in front of Bruce and at least 5 others when marching through the forest.

He made a side note to punish the man later. His focus and everyone else's was now onto the raptor that had broken through the shrub and headed straight towards the man. "Switch to lethals. The moment you have the civilian away from the asset, take the shot."

High on top of the command center overlooking the resort, 3 figures stood tall in the moon like that perfectly reflected off the ocean waves.

Rexy stood with a blank and yet focused face. Her aged eyes aimed in the same direction as Isla Pena was. For the days if their sighting she got daily reports from Flyers willing to investigate on the mass of humans coming close to their island. At first she had hoped that it was just another vessel sailing by to avoid the dangers this land held. But from the night reports of the ship stationed on the third island with humans setting up camp had confirmed a growing fear in her.

To her left was Track's, in his hand was a hot wired radio with a RC car battery tied to the back with balloon and fishing string with a broken metal hanger bent down into the battery port. He too had his fear confirmed that the humans were gonna come here. And because of the looming danger decided to act the Shadow Hunt. It involved all young and elderly to take supplies with them into the thicker parts of the forest while anyone capable of fighting hid amongst the areas surrounding the park in their natural form. The evacuation of the part was already in full swing, as a small line of Chinese style lanterns were carried at the end of sticks, pipes or even in the grasp of tails to light the way. Tracks had been keeping a heavy eye from his point, radioing in for progress at both ends of the path.

The third figure that stood with them was a three horn in her human form. Her hide was a almost deep purplish green color with lines of lighter gray traveling up her legs/arms, tail and around her frill. Her one horn, her nose horn, as the other two were both missing and heavily cracked to the point that half broke off, was big enough to make males of her species look at theirs and think how they could get that big. But unlike the other two, she was dressed in a ACU uniform with chest padding that was bending from her bust and armour covering her upper arms and thighs.

This beautiful and yet deadly three horn was known as Athena. Named after the greek god of war that she felt was the perfect fit for her. She was the head of the guard force that made up of the strongest that walked the island to protect it. Similar to a royal guard. She had proven her colors in practice under the watch of both Rexy and Alex, and was now putting them to work.

"Is everyone ready?" the anthro Trex asked glancing over her shoulder.

Athena nodded, "Those who are more skilled in stalking out are being armed with any weapons humans left her. And we've tested the idea that Tracks had about the body armour on Naturals."

Tracks himself looked up at the mention of his idea, "And how did it go?"

"I don't know what you did. But the armour now covers most of their necks, bodies, and about half their legs and tails. So it should work as long as they're not shot constantly in the same spot."

Silently smiling at the idea of a massive 60 foot tall person just standing still while the humans wasted their ammo, only to be wiped away by their tail, it was a sight she couldn't help but grin at the idea of the invaders thinking they were just brainless animals this time.

"What about the Indominus?"

A sigh escaped through her nostrils, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean having Indy sent out first," Athena continued, "From what happened two years ago, nothing the humans had could even stop. The sight of her alone should scare them dead."

Rexy nodded, "Be as that might, Alex had told me that the way humans operate would go of two ways; they repeatedly come here, increasing their number and strength. Or as he called it 'the big guns' they would bring everything at once to get it done faster. From what the reports have said it is the former right now. Boomer said when he saw the shipped they were heavily armed with a new vehicle with a large gun sticking out. From what Alex told me it is referred to as a 'Tank'. Indy will be our last resort when the time comes."

"But what about Alex?" Tracks asked with concern of his friend, "If the humans find him there is no telling what they'll do."

"And that is why I have assigned the 4 fastest beings on this spit of rock to protect him. Indy further adds a new level in protection."

Tracks hesitated to speak after. She was right, The Girls were already highly protective of Alex there's no way they would allow harm to be brought down upon him. And Indy, well it was just common sense that she could destroy anything in her path.

"I only hope that they and trouble don't meet each other."

* * *

The Plot Thickens

Sorry about the wait, this last month has been a drag in trying to get inspiration to write. With school starting in less than a week things are bound to be chaotic.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

* * *

 **So I'm finally starting to catch up on things. My GB story (the second one) is just 12 chapters out from being done. Almost the same as this one. With that in mind, and having to write 3 chapters comprising of almost a total of 40,000 words for 3 stories made me pooped.**

 **But that isn't a bad thing. As it means I'm fitting in larger chunks of the story in single parts at a times that aren't just skipping over finer detail. I've told myself that 3,000 is the minimum, 6-7,000 is good. And anything bigger helps. So I hope to crank out larger chapters for this too. Just don't expect them so frequently.**

 **More of the original BluexHuman.**

 **This chapter was made with no lemons :)**

 **Also Happy Thanksgiving to any of those who celebrate it!**

* * *

As the moonlight made the jungle blend itself with its outer edges that flowed into the vast ocean around it, mountains like stages with a large spotlight on them, and rivers that glimmered if made of silver, a single human was enjoying the peace and quiet; until he heard rustling behind him and looked back with the world upside down.

"Alex~" a voice called from him as he saw familiar yellow eyes break through to his.

Slowly Blue emerged from the bushes, careful to avoid getting her clothing stuck on something or vis versa. It still was weird for her to actually wear something that didn't keep itself latched to her head. Stepping forward she felt her heart beat suddenly increase as she came closer to Alex.

"Blue." the human nodded as he turned to look at her properly.

As the anthro raptor got closer, Alex found himself leaning on his side more as she came into reaching distance. Seeing the slightly confused look in her eye, he padded the ground next to him, a gesture she wondered if she should do it herself or just stand there. But he had clearly invited her to join him, and that was something that couldn't be passed up.

With a little pinch of confidence, the beta raptor closed the gap between the two. Standing in the spot beside him as she canw down into a crouched position, careful to mind her tail as she fully sat down in the grass. Leaning back she made sure to keep it from having her accidentally sit on it as her back became flush with the ground. With a deep exhale, she turned to her human companion.

Alex had turned all the way back on his back to face the night sky again. But this time he made sure to keep his arm stretched out as it found its way behind Blue. Slowly curling it around to pull her closer. Blue was a bit surprised; but gladly sunk into the feeling of being pressed closely to his side.

She sighed happily. He sighed comfortably. The world sighed satisfyingly.

This was something she wanted to happen for a while now. To simply not give a damn about anything else but her one human. With a single inhale, she took in the thick layer of his scent that was like a barrier blocking out the world from touching him. Wiggling her body she tried moving closer, almost like she was trying to merge into his. Noticing this action, Alex curved his body so that it was almost like he was the big spoon.

"Comfy?" he asked the raptor. Glancing over to see the smile on her face as she looked up to the starry sky.

She turned a little to look to him, "Very much right now~ You're so warm…"she snuggled closer. By this point she was literally on top of half of him. Holding one hand tightly to his shirt to make sure he didn't get away. To which he chuckled wholeheartedly at.

"So do you. Though... I gotta say, your hide does... feel more smoother than it originally... was. Almost like... leathery skin."

"Yeah… it's something Tracks believes is part of our 'evolution' each time we change. Saying that because of the serum it's making us be more human. And thus, we looked more human. But I wonder…"

"Wonder what?"

Blue paused to think about this for a moment. It was something the Echo joked about at times. Hell even Inda was on the same boat. It was clear she liked Alex, that was evident enough of when they found the aftermath of what she did; but even she said that despite being taller by a good bit in her human for form that she would prefer something more 'beastly' to enjoy. But because that was far from possible she figured timing was just what had to happen. And this made Blue think back, back to those dreams of when there wasn't just here and her sisters, there was what would he the definition of a pack. She was beta, and yet there was still the one raptor that made her feel like jelly.

And it felt like being donked on the head when she thought of Alex each time it happened. It was literally driving her up a wall! But it was that thought that made her question about the serum. She asked Rexy, but she didn't know. She asked a few others, wanting some possible information. That turned up nothing. She asked Tracks, who was a bit curious himself about the topic and explained it relied on two way DNA strain. It was a blank with human mixed in. Allowing them to be what Alex called them as 'anthropomorphic dinosaurs' than to be full human. But there wasn't a way to really test this theory without someone actually having it ejected into them.

And this is where Blue's curiosity was building from. "If it's possible… that you could change too?"

"As in… be a dinosaur or something?" She nodded.

"Well. I guess it would be interesting… I could be a flyer like… Tracks. Be able to.. fly wherever I want… But then there's the problem with… clothes and wings."

Not the answer she wanted, but it was getting closer. "I mean, like…"

She tried to look away when he glanced down with a confused look. A newly formed blush over taking her face once again as she felt cornered because of her undoing. Though she was surprised by one thing; suddenly feeling Alex pull her off the ground and roll on top of him in a bear hug. Though on Alex's part, the sudden weight made him lose his breath for a moment as he tried to keep his lungs pumping with the mass on his chest.

Both shifting to readjust themselves; Blue moving a little bit lower so that her forehead didn't collide with his chin. Trying to wiggle her way out of his grasp.

"Why the heck did you-" she stopped short of what she wanted to say. Having realised the position she was now in. Glancing up she stared back into his eyes that looked down to her.

"Comfy now?" He smirk, though his voice was clearly stressed from having to take in deep breaths.

"You nut head." she playfully hit his chest, "You shouldn't be doing things that would hurt you."

"Geezer, you're starting… to sound like… Rexy."

"Well maybe you should listen to your 'mother'."

"Well maybe… I'm a rebel."

"Well then maybe the rebel should be put into place."

It took them a second, a very long second, but once the two laughed off their little word battle they snapped back to reality to realize their new position. Blue was leaning further up yet had eased off his chest some. Now staring directly down at the human as if she had caught her prey. Alex on the other hand looked up to a beautiful sight; the background of the night outlining her head with moon light making her iconic blue streaks seemingly glow a low hue. Even her eyes had that serpent aura to them that made him slowly become lost within them. Blue couldn't tear away either; like a snake hypnotizing its prey with movements that made it become limp and unable to fight.

Without another word, not giving a damn about the world around them, only lost in each other's eyes as they began to drift closer. The gap becoming just 3 inche; then 2, then a few centimeters, and finally nothing. The feeling of their lips making contact like they were made both have shivers down their spines as a new level of warmth flooded between them.

To Alex, it was similar to what Charlie was like. But because of the time it's taken and the more human features becoming more clear, Blue, and her sisters, had developed something of lips as their heads themselves became more smoothed out. Making expressions much easier to read. Though ever smile was usually a toothy grin. It felt human enough, but with a more leathery feel that actually seemed to make it better.

Blue on the other hand was on Cloud 9 with the heat from his body radiating on to hers like a blanket. His lips were so soft compared to what she thought it would be and tickled hers. She felt her body begin to actually relax itself. Just melting into the passion that was being rapidly built up again. Moving her hands from his torso she slowly wrapped them around his head as to keep them locked together. Alex himself found his hands sneaking down to her waist to hold her against him even in thought if her moving away.

For almost 24 seconds they stayed like this. But the body demanded air, and they had to comply. Slowly pulling apart to the other's displeasure as they opened their eyes to stare back into each other. Both with blushes that were thankfully concealed by the moonlight as they panted slightly.

"Well…" he panted.

"Well… what?"

"How was your first… official kiss?"

"It was," Blue paused for a moment. Thinking her answer over and over in hopes it doesn't take this situation down a awkward path."... something I never thought I would get."

He smiled, "Figures... Charlie kinda accidentally beat you… guys all to the punch."

Blue's eyes suddenly widened in disbelief. "Wh-WHAT?! WHEN?!"

"She got all... hyped up and wasn't thinking. Terra… so far hasn't let her live… it down yet."

This seemed to ease Blue's mind a little. Plots to destroy her sister slowly drifting into new territory of the little threehorn annoying the living day lights out of her. It brought a smile to her muzzle, even a chuckle as she shook her head. Alex sat there just watching as her eyes closed and let out a string of chuckles.

"Well… at least I know she's being put back in place." Alex rolled his eyes. Causing Blue to let out actual giggle as she leaned back down. Catching his lips again for a brief peck before readjusting to lay down on top of him. Burying her head under his chin as her arms wrapped a bit tighter around him.

"You know, I do… love all you guys. As friends, family and... so on…"

He brought his hand cupping her cheek. Blue let the appendage take the weight of her leaning in has his thumb gently rubbed back and forth. Earning a little purr from the raptor who tried her best to not take it too far.

 _Yet_.

Yet questions still lingered in Blue's mind about what was happening. "Then why did you seemingly try to avoid us? If you knew it, then why fight it?" She turned her head back to look him into the eyes.

"It's just… the timing, I guess… Two years here and a few back home… haven't really had the situation… of 4, maybe 5 girls to go crazy… to get to me."

Blue could see what he meant. From what she saw and learned, human males only picked one mate at a time. She saw it did make sense, one has the other all to themselves. But she was just 1 out of 5! Her own sisters and a human made hybrid of that matter.

But… they weren't here right now. Which meant he was all hers for the time being.

"Can we do it again?"

"Do what again?" he questioned. Playing along to what she was asking.

"You know~" she cooed. Moving her body till her legs laid on either side of him pinning him at his stomach.

Looking into theirs eyes, it felt strange for both of them. A two beings divided by millions of years suddenly coming closer than ever. It really made Alex start to question if he was still in his hospital bed; just dreaming of all this. But the lock of Blue's lips turned that thought completely around as they let each other melt together. They stayed locked, but slowly fell to just focusing on the mood.

That was, until Alex felt something more wet press itself against his lips. Trying to break through the seal.

He knew what she wanted. Cracking a eye he saw her peeking at him with a curious expression; wanting to know what he would do. Blue didn't know why she was trying to invade his mouth with. But he knew what he would do. Slowly breaking them open as his own came out to greet its guest. It was clear who would win the battle of the tongues. Alex's was a third of the size of Blue's much bigger one that was part of her raptor side.

The intense battle to end all battles lasted around 40 seconds, due to his weak lungs Alex couldn't hold on much longer. Unfortunately breaking apart, with a thick trail of saliva still connecting them, he took in many deep breaths to catch up on his O2 levels. Blue on the other hand was disappointed in it ending soon than expected. But she couldn't blame him.

After another few seconds passed, Alex managed to get his breathing back down to normal. "You good now?"

He nodded. "Good."

Immediately she came crashing down again. Resuming the second greatest tongue battle ever.

* * *

 _Earlier…_

After the little stunt to get away from the group, Owen made sure to make as large as a gap as possible between him and the recon team running nearly as fast as he did when he first encountered the I-Rex. Dashing through the jungle until he found the first real road. It was old, maybe from the old park because of the because of the condition the cement was, but it was surprising to him how kept down the grass was. Ignoring how the groundskeeper might he haunting this place, he ran southwest towards the main resort. All he would have to do is follow the main fence North and he'd be good.

When he did manage to find it, he was panting like a over worked horse with no water, Owen felt that his legs were about to break like twigs. With a deep inhale, Owen stared at the place he called home since the day he first got on this island.

It wasn't that bad in condition. Cleaning was clearly needed and some wood replaced but overall, it was still livable.

Dashing through the grass, he leaped over the porch's small staircase to his door. Hoping to simply turn the knob and enter his fortress. Apparently the gatekeeper was out, but thankfully for his sake, the key master was in. Reaching over to the doorbell, he carefully pinched the bottom screw turning it so that it came out just enough to make the cover loose. Once it wobbled, he gently turned it around so that the small box inside that would usually hold the wires used to make the doorbell work was completely empty save for a piece of blue duct tape. Peeling it out, he smirked when he saw his spare key was still where no one would look.

He didn't like having someone ring his doorbell in the mornings when he was actually allowed to sleep in somewhat. So he just ripped the actual button and left the cover to make someone think it was there and worked. Great place to hide a spare key.

Once he entered his house, the familiar musk of trapped hot jungle air without air conditioning suddenly hit him like a tank.

Waving his hand in the air with a scrunched up face, he braced himself. "God, I'm gonna have to completely power wash this place to get that smell outta here."

It wasn't the smell that was the problem. Working in an environment like this, messy jobs and not being able to shower sometimes made it bearable with time. It was just that it had time to build up after 2 years and hadn't had the slightest breath of the outside world to unbalance it.

Holding his shirt up to cover his nose, he ventured through the dark house, minding the position of his couch and TV stand from the moonlight, as he made his way to the first window. Not caring that he was tracking mud prints into the carpet as he forced opened the window. Feeling the sudden gush of wind blow through and out the door to clear up the smell. With one objective complete, Owen once again made his way over to his door. Dropping his gun off on the couch as he briefly felt his hand for the light switch. He had solar power for a reason, not be caught on the main grid when something happened. It had been years since they were last cleaned, but after finding the condition of his house, he prayed to God they were in the same condition.

Brushing his hand over the switch, he silently prayed. " _Please work, please work, please work-" *Click*_

The living rooms lights flickered on. Though dull in that they seemed to be losing a bit of power, they still shined bright enough to illuminate the room. But once he say is kitchen he immediately headed towards the fridge. Remembering what he originally had planned to do on the night the Indominus escaped.

Pulling the door open, he was hit by another wave of stink. The food inside was all but a new level of greens and browns. Some not even what it was suppose to be. But it was the sight of 6 glass bottles that were perfectly in line like soldiers standing at attention.

Owen couldn't believe it.

After 2 years on this weather beaten, dino infested jungle of a moldy rock, he could believe it.

Nothing had prepared him for this. No mass training, no rampaging hybrid or Florida traffic jams.

He didn't know if it was a gift from god, like a achievement in this game of life, but once he opened the door to see it, he gave his best salute and shed a manly tear.

The beer was still cold.

"YES!" he reached in grabbing the first bottle his hand touched. Pulling it out he quickly shut the door to keep the cold air in. Knowing that after the end of all this those remaining 5 will be next. Ripping the cap off he blew off the small cloud of mist before going bottoms up.

It was a new record; even for him. Down in 26 seconds.

And it was a good 26 seconds to help get his mind cranking at full speed. Licking his lips he reached over his garbage can. The toe of his boot hovering over the pedal as the lid flopped open. It was then, at that moment, the world gifted him with a even more foul stench from what was within the can. Knowing where the smell all over his house came from, and not wanting it to spread any more, he dropped the bottle inside and released the pedal.

"Alright, time to find my- ***BANG*** "

Owen twitched sharply at the sound of what was clearly a gun shot. Everyone had tranquilizers, but he knew they still had live ammo just in case. Looking over his shoulder to look outside his door, he knew that had to either be his group or someone else opening fire on something.

"Oh no." Turning back to his gear he quickly started swapping out his current clothes for something more comfortable. Pulling his choice from the closed drawers that kept them clean for him.

Dumping his old clothes in favor of his real ones, black cargo shorts, a sand tan shirt and a green short silver coat, he felt like himself again, finally. Dashing down the stairs to the living room he twirled around to grab his gun off the couch in one swift move. Placing the strap over his shoulder as he dashed to the front door. Reaching back on his way out to shut it as he stood on his porch. He could see the disturbance of flocks of birds flying from the trees in mass panic.

Then the roar of a dinosaur emptying its lungs to the sky above echoed all throughout the park.

Owen tensed for a moment. The familiar feeling growing inside that told him something bad was to happen. He had it three times two years ago on the same day. When he first went into the paddock supposedly holding the Indominus before it bust out. It grew stronger when they were gonna use the raptors to hunt it. And it reached its peak when they 'talked' and it became the new alpha.

It just meant to him, that after each time, it grew closer and closer to being personal.

Not this time. He wouldn't allow it. He didn't know if Blue was alive; he had long passed giving the girls tracker implants and he had removed her muzzle set that had the GPS chip. He figured, that this was just the price to pay for giving her freedom.

Bringing his rifle forward in his hands,

"Hold on, Blue. I'm coming for ya!"

* * *

Inda was on alert. Not like being simply on guard for any wild creature, those still lived here, but for something else.

She tapped into her senses. Focusing on the world around her as she twitched at every sound. The breathing of the sleeping sisters, the crackling fire that was in the need of more wood to continue, the wind in the forest, and the large crack of something colliding within the trees.

But one sound, something not natural for the forest around, was what had made her nearly go into hunter mode.

It was… footsteps. Several in fact. All within a small group that was making its way through the forest. She heard this sound before, when the first group of human hunters tried to confront her and she ripped out that device from her flesh. (Even the scar was still there.)

At the tiniest crack of a stick she spun around to face its direction. The sounds were getting closer; moving right towards them.

Standing up from her spot she quickly reached over with her back leg to stomp down on the fire. Feeling the heat only a few moments on the beginning of each step to kill the flames. Soon letting the night retake the area from the light. Once she made she it was out, kicking over a cloud of dirt to further bury the embers she went around to the sleeping raptors. All three reverted back to their natural forms and all lined up next to each other with their bodies pressed together and heads just inches apart.

" _Wake up."_ she tapped each of them with her tail. Only to receive small groans of displeasure before silence.

"Get up." she kicked them much harder.

Echo was the first to leap to her feet. Having been the one to directly feel the impact. " _What_?" She hissed. Not enjoying the wake up call.

"We are being watched." she said in a low tone. Trying to be as silent for them to still hear.

Immediately the others leaped to their feet. On immediate alert as they scanned the forest. Letting their natural instincts take over. They sniffed the area, the wind was filled with unfamiliar scents that was carried cover from the direction of the river. They knew this scent; Human. But it wasn't _that_ kind of human scent they had green to associate with Alex. This was more salty, like it had just come from the vast oceans. More hard, as if covered in something that hasn't been affected by the harsh environment.

No, it was the scent like what those men years ago had. The same ones who used them to hunt the 'monster' that was standing next to them.

It angered them. Those men were back in their island. Their home.

Inda was the first to step forward. Using her large mass to carve a path through the trees in the direction of the scent. "We must find Alex and Blue. NOW!"

 _Meanwhile..._

At the river, after engaging their fourth battle, Alex and Blue were laying in silence to fully catch their breaths from the endless acts they were trying to make last longer. Alex was a sweating mess; looking more like he had just escaped the worst of incoming downpour. His hair was even messier from when Blue had grabbed it a few times. The raptor in question had a victorious grin that one would have after achieving a lifelong dream. Her body was emitting a uncontrollable level heat that if she was human would be in the same state Alex was in.

This was the most blissful thing she's ever done in her life. Better than enjoying a cool bath on a hot day, hell, even Ores!

Well… maybe on par with ores.

"That…" Alex breathed out. Breathing heavily from the session. "Was… Nice…"

Blue's smile grew from hearing him compliment her acts. "Well… if you found that nice. Just wait until later on."

"Oh? And what… would... your sisters say… about you… doing all this?

"It's their loss." She giggled, "After all; I am beta. And beta always gets first dibs on-"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" a male voice cried out. Startling both from their actions to look in the direction of the voice.

Instantly they were met with the sight of 5 armed man dressed in black tactical gear with visors and masks covering most of their faces. It surprised them greatly, here were 5 humans suddenly before them after 2 years of no sighting. Alex truthfully didn't know how to respond to the appearance of his own kind after having so little contact for a while. Blue however, wasn't too happy for many reasons. They had interrupted what was still the beginning of the best night of her life and they, in one sentence, killed it. But it was far from what she was worried about; with her vision being more keen to work in the dark than Alex, she could see the weapons they carried were all pointing at them.

Instincts flared like a inferno. Eyes dilating into predator slits as she leaped from the ground and stood above Alex. Leaning down as her arms stayed outward with her sharp claws flipping out. Baring her teeth, she let out the first primal roar she's had in a long time. Immediately the men step back. Shocked by the sight of a creature that looked like a raptor yet had the form of a human. Her eyes, claws, even her tail made them all suddenly stopped to think what it was in front of them.

Bruce, for all his years and training, couldn't wrap his head around this. But he knew one thing; this _thing_ was stopping them from saving another man's life. He could care less that it was possibly Grady's, once he saw it was a deadly creature so close to a human, he had everyone pull their live firearms in favor of tranquilizers.

Blue wanted to leap out, ripped their throats out and get Alex as far away as possible. She knew the moment the human saw her make any move towards Alex they'll shoot. She could probably take it. She survived a lot and still pulled completely through. But her focus was Alex; he couldn't run. At least not fast nor far.

Alex tried to get up. Turning on his left side to push himself off the ground and get out from under Blue. Only slightly bumping into her leg that made her glance down.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" The leader shouted. Apparently fearing what will happen if the man startled the creature. But reluctantly Alex complied.

"Sir, what should we do?" one man asked.

The leader was silent for a moment. Slowly reaching his hand up to his radio. "Riverbank to Beachfront."

" _Go for Beachfront."_

"We have a situation. We found an asset but it's guarding a man. It's likes like some kind of mutation to a wild velociraptor."

" _Try and capture it alive. We can take it to basecamp for examination. Coriss will definitely want the man for questioning."_

Now, this would be a simple situation that can instantly turn ugly. If it wasn't for Blue having much better hearing than any human present to fully understanding human speech, the men won't of realized the event that was about to happen.

"Stan, Johnson." Bruce addressed to the two men to his immediate right. "Swap out and get a tracker. Aim for the chest and thigh."

Blue's eyes lite up for a millisecond. Time itself seemed to go slow as her body instantly reacted. Just as the men were about to switch out their weapons, she spun around stepping over Alex as her arms reached down around him. Pulling him to her she began her transformation. Feeling her clothes disappear into her flesh as her body gained in size.

The men, not knowing what to do at the sight of a raptor having its body suddenly change, did the only thing they could think of at the time.

"FIRE!"

In the sudden hailstorm of bullets, Blue erupted into a burst of speed through the bushes. The men, however, quickly ceased firing when they saw it disappear with the human. Not wanting a innocent life taken, they dived back into the bush after the dinosaur. To a normal human; it would be impossible for a human to outrun a velociraptor. Grady had explained that he had some trouble keeping up with his on a dirt bike going through this same jungle. But there was one thing working in their favor; extra payload. They didn't know how much a single raptor could carry, but a full grown man by its front claws would heavily hinder its speed. And with thermal vision keeping it and the man's heat signature, it would be easy to keep sight of them in the dark.

Several yards ahead, Blue was struggling to weave her way through the jungle. Mentally smacking herself for not returning to camp. She couldn't let the others be discovered. Not while they were on the run. And there was another problem, she just couldn't go as fast as she could with Alex just hanging in her arms.

Glancing back she saw that the distance she put wasn't as much as she wanted. But it would have to do. Slowing down her pace to a stop she set the human down on the ground. Standing aside as he slowly got to his feet.

"Come on, Alex!" she tried getting the human to stand up. "We must find the others."

"I know! Just… give me a second…"

Blue gave him not even half of that. She wouldn't abandon him. It was just that he needed a running start after something.

"BLUE!" He shouted as he saw his friend dash through the grass. Tapping into his inner strength to command his legs forward at high speed after the reptile. His worn out shoes having to take each hard step with what fiber it was held with while his lungs felt like a clogged up steam locomotive trying to go up a 20 percent grade. He should be use to this by now; having to deal with hatchlings either newborn or aged some was a challenge to help keep track of especially when they were almost as big or twice his body size. He had gotten faster because of this and Terra wanting to run around the grazing fields to play the dinosaur equivalent of tag. Of the 4 others that made up her group, Alex was sometimes suckered in when trying to tend to the adults.

It was the reason why he could see Blue's tail just slightly wiggling side to side now. He was probably just 10 feet behind her. She wasn't going as fast as she still wanted, having to stay within limits for him, but for Alex it was pretty fast. Almost too fast. Too fast for the fact that the gap between them was starting to grow again.

And he felt it.

His whole body feeling like it had 4 sets of chains tied to his arms and legs slowly yet quickly take on weight was dragging him back with his breath becoming much harder than trying to force water through a broken pipe. His steps became more of like leaps as he tried keeping up the distance. Feet wobbling each time that he thought would sprain or break his ankle.

When Blue glanced back she was hoping to see him running that would make her feel like she was playing 'Hunter and Prey'. But when she saw him look like he was literally about to die from exhaustion, she slowed down some to get closer.

"Come on, just a bit more!" she encouraged him. Hoping he still had just the little bit left in him to continue. They had to be near the fields; the distance they already put in was far more than what the camp was set up as. But she had to give in to the fact at how slow they traveled to get here.

Alex tried to comply. Giving in a few more steps before his body told him otherwise. Stopping mid-step as he collapsed onto the side of a tree. He tried to stay upright. Holding his chest tightly as the world around him seemed to be on a never ending turntable. His lungs were burning like they didn't when he first encountered Inda. But this was becoming much worse.

"I don't… can't…"

"STOP!" Bruce yelled again. Him and his team just yards away with their flashlights breaking through the vegetation.

Alex saw it on Blue's eyes, the fear and anger both building to dangerous levels. Pushing off the tree, he staggered over to her side. "Come on… we… got to go…"

Nodding, Blue turned around so that she stood sideways to Alex, "We can't wait. Hope on, I'll try to go as fast as I can with- _AHHH!_ " She staggered back. Feeling a sharp pain suddenly penetrate her hid with a instant speed with a wet slick. Craning her next back she saw what it was. It was a tranquilizer dart stuck into her leg. The needle almost covered with a gray tube and puffy orange and green end imbedded in her thigh.

Whatever the stuff was, it was _strong._ For a moment Blue could feel her vision suddenly take on what Alex had called 'tunnel vision' with the forest becoming longer and more warped. She tried shaking her head. Try to get her senses back. But what she got was the dirt suddenly filling her vision. It's cold, wet slob finding itself covering her right side with some making its way over her other side. Suddenly breathing more ragged as if a level exhaustion unlike before was taking over her. Alex immediately stopped his sprint and turned on his heels back to Blue. Dashing over to her side as his knees hit the ground beside her.

"Blue…" he breathed. Seeing her almost go down like a sack of rocks. He reached over pulling the needle out of her leg. Wincing when he saw her twitch from the object's removal.

"Alex... " She moaned. Trying to force her body to work to her brain's command.

"Easy, Blue… Just try to… get your… thoughts together. We need to-" "HOLD IT!"

Alex jumped to his feet when he heard the man again. Finding in the dark the 5 flashlights shining on him. Blinding him for a moment until the center light lowered down for him to see the 'leader'.

Bruce panted as he stood in front of what he could describe as a man in his 20s standing in front of the downed raptor. He knew that this man knew something was up, for he stood protectively over the raptor like it did for him in its more 'humanoid' look. He didn't know if the guy was crazy, ending up like Tom Hanks in Castaway, or was just 'adapt' as that kid they found in 2001 on Isla Sorna.

He didn't know how this guy was alive. But he figured to play safe and easy into him. "Easy son… we're just here to help."

" JUST LEAVE HER… ALONE!" Alex yelled with all his lungs could muster.

"Stand aside, son." Bruce said trying to calm him down. Seeing the look in his eyes that showed a more vicious side you would see from angry rioters. "She's just an animal. A dangerous animal. We were sent here to take them to a safe location off this island."

"NO!" he shouted. Having to hold back his tongue from saying too much. "YOU'RE NOT TAKING HER OR ANY OFF THIS ISLAND!"

Immediately all their guns clicked at his sudden outburst. Ready to unleash hell once more. "I understand that this is their 'home'. But," he practically hissed. "I'm under strict orders. Now step aside. Or else."

Alex didn't budge. Nor was fazed by the sight of 5 armed men aiming guns with enough strength to take down a small to medium sized dinosaur.

Unknown to them was that Blue was still trying to fight the effects of the tranquilizer dart. Feeling the ground as she corrected herself to be in a laying position. With her vision failing, breath starting to become much more ragged, she tried to stand. Feeling as if she was back in the same state she was when she first met Alex. Her smell was being clogged and her hearing was becoming more like a endless ringing rapidly growing. She wanted to warn him; tell him to get as far away as possible and back to the others.

When she glanced up from her position, she saw Alex's figure standing protective over her like she had done to him. But from what she could make out in both sight and sound; the leader and Alex were yelling at each other as they pointed their guns at him.

They were gonna kill him. Take him away from her in the blink of an eye.

Blue wouldn't allow this. Not now or ever.

And as if there wasn't anything slowing her down, Blue jumped to her feet once more. Baring her teeth and claws out ready to rip the men apart for threatening her human. The group tightened the grip on their guns; ready to take down the charging raptor as it went passed the man.

But as if instinct took over him, Alex leaped out at the second he saw the beta raptor's blue streak appear in his vision. Jumping out to try to push her away. "BLUE! NO-"

 _*_ _ **BANG**_ _*_

* * *

 **I'll call that a cliffhanger.**

 **So with this now at 22, I'm hoping to get at least one or two more chapters by the time new year's hits. The next 3 chapters will be set up along with who might end up possibly dying by the end, I'll leave it at that.**

 **In connection to how I have the terminology and Terra set up, I also slipped in a little reference involving her and another franchise.**

 **P.s. Holy damn this ended up bigger than expected.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

* * *

 **So this isn't what I had wanted to be as a final 2017 chapter. Next year will be extremely complex, with personal issues bound to rise, one story still a third of the way done and this story just 7 to 12 chapters from finishing, along with PGB:BR about 11 away here is my to do list;**

 **2 Continuations**

 **2 sequels**

 **2 standalones**

 **1 Crossover**

 **So I'll be busy. And it doesn't help that Net Neutrality is dead. So problems may come for us all.**

 **EDIT: I don't know what happened, but I wasn't able to make it a final 2017 release. So my new and possibly final goal is to get this story done** _ **before**_ **Fallen Kingdom is out. Maybe even release the last or a bonus chapter on the release night.**

* * *

Rexy's senses were hot. Like 5 alarm chili after taking a big bite of a ghost pepper kind of hot.

The evacuation was going as smoothly as hoped, most of the resort had been cleared out save for those who would defend it as their home. The very few flashlights that they had found throughout the park, mostly in the weapons rooms all over the resort. They were lucky that they had power, being that Alex scavenged all the solar panels around, she would like to use the control center directly below her feet. But unfortunately the place was built to keep anything from getting in.

"Rex." Tracks called, being that _Rexy_ was her more causal name and Rex as her more commanding one. "I just got off the line with Sarah, the evacuation has completely crossed the river."

Rexy let out a small, but hardly noticeable grin. Thankful that by now almost the entire resort was now at least 3 miles away. By now most likely around her old habitat in the old park. They still had some distance to go, possibly a mile, before they would be in the next line of hills.

"Good. Notify Athena to be ready. We still don't have word from any flyers."

"Already checked on that. The 'Birdcage' said it's still waiting for scouts to-" Just as he was about to finish the sound of wings beating heavily caught their attention.

Looking to their south facing the resorts main ferry port, a flyer could be seen in the moonlight like a glowing shadow growing ever so steadily. With a hard forward push, making the flyer stop mid air and land gracefully on his taloned feet on the concrete platform. Raven, as Alex had described the black bird to the flyers before, making the one present come to have heavy respects to the bird, thus earning his name, stood tall at the front of the line. Pulling off the chest pad, a tied together vest that was to help any flyers patrolling near human activity to have some protection to weapons. Though it did leave them a tad bit slower due to weight and their wings weren't protected they still carried them for the safety.

With a nod he stood before the Queen of Nublar with his head hung at a low pitch. "What is the status on the human party?" Rexy asked, trying to suppress a growing growl.

The flyer took a deep breath before looking back at her in the eye, "They're here."

* * *

At the main ferry landing some couple miles south of the main Jurassic World Resort, a reenactment of D-day on a 1 to 400 scale was in motion.

Coriss was standing tall just outside of the main building with his eyes scanning over the moon covered land. Strapped tightly to him was his own AR 15 A2 assault rifle, decked out in a dark red camouflage pattern. Inside the docking station, around 30 men along with 2 military Hummers, having been brought over by separate boats and several dirt bikes were parked in a line with the Stryker right in front of the line. About half of its exterior lights were switched on giving some light for the soldiers to unload crates of supplies and weapons.

"Lieutenant," one man came walking up. "We're loaded and ready to move."

He grinned, "Excellent, let's move people!"

* * *

The journey from the ferry port to the resort from what one would think was like would be surprised by the trip the tiny convoy had.

While the monorail was the main connection between both the port and resort, after seeing the damage to the port station, most likely from the hurricanes and tropical storms that seem to graze it, was a complete mess. The service roads that ran directly underneath it, used incase of any needed maintenance had to be done, was mostly overtaken by stomach high grass. But the gravel path still remotely survived. With the Stryker being almost a disco on wheels, the tank and humvees made steady decent time to the main park. No everyone, despite the tight situation inside the vehicles, with possibly 4 people in each hummer having to stick out with their guns just in case.

It was a hour later, the time on everyone's watches all reading just passed 1 am. But once passing a detailed train and along the gate wall, bypassing the iconic doors that once welcomed visitors to a beautiful park, they managed to follow the main wall to one of the park's service stations. A small part of the wall cut out to allow much larger vehicles to go in and out of the resort to other parts of the island and enclosures. From GPS it said they were at least 6 miles away from their location.

"Hold!" Coriss spoke sticking out of a hack on the stryker. Making all 3 vehicles stop."Alright, let's set up now before we go any further."

Ducking back in the rear hatch to the tank slowly lifted open. The hydraulics moving the couple hundred pound door out of the way as the men started piling out. Having to quickly rub their eyes from the returning light the vehicle was projecting everywhere. The men in the Hummers all sliding out to marvel at the landscape ahead of them.

It was the first time any human had seen what the real part of Jurassic World had become.

One soldier, who had placed his vest on the hood to make sure he had everything, was patting down his pockets making sure he had all his ammo pouches full. From the corner of his eye however, he could of sworn he saw movement. Something just suddenly dart across the ground. Slowly lifting his flashlight up, he saw a small tail of green appear in the light before suddenly being yanked away. The action causing him to swiftly draw his pistol.

"What the hell is that?!" he shouted more than he should of.

Earning a few _shhhhs_ from his comrades, one guy coming up beside to see what he was seeing. With a thought, he took his own pistol and banged it on the side of the hummer. A shrill came from behind as a compy suddenly ran from behind the truck. Making a beeline you the shrubs before leaping in and disappearing.

"It's just a compy... They're more like pests than assets. They've been able to survive on this island and the other even after the literal hell that rained down here before building this place."

"...oh."

As the group went forward with the Stryker trailing behind them, the Hummers hang a little back as the heavy guns entered the main part of the resort.

But unknown to any of them, was the 2 small groups of at least 4 compies each suddenly running up behind the vehicles. Quickly latching onto the heavy metal they all clung to the undersides, quickly beginning to cut away wires and cables. Using their little tiny, yet sharpened talons to peel off the protective covers, they quickly, and to the hope of avoid getting shocked, lashed the lines.

Almost immediately the first hummer suddenly stopped as the lights and engine died. "What the hell?" the driver shouted trying to look for the issue. Immediately the other vehicles stop as to wonder the same thing.

"What's the problem?" Coriss shouted.

The driver got out, moving around to pop the hood open. "Don't know. Just lost all power." he said checking the battery.

But just as he said those words the second hummer goes dark. All heads snapping to the attention of the engine dying with the driver now pounding on the steering wheel.

Shaking his head in annoyance Coriss called out, "Leave them. Just get the stuff we need for now. We'll have to come back anyway to set up a camp in the station or armory and hopefully get in contact with the Riverbank group again."

It had only been roughly half an hour since that group reported in. Their last transmission about finding a velociraptor, maybe Grady's at best, but it didn't look like one. Kinda like a mutation had gotten hold of it. The lieutenant could only imagine what both Grady and Ingen would get into on debating what to do with it. But the second part got to him; something like a man? Possibly Grady, it had to be. He knew that bastard was reckless enough to break off and try finding his raptors alone. He figured that if they got the asset easier for transport than fine. But he knew he was gonna chew off his ears once they got back to base camp.

Turning away back to the tank and others, he put a little more force in each step as he marched forward. The men in the Hummers gathered up both weapons, rations, and radio equipment in several giant backpacks. Strapping them all on as the made sure to lock the cars up as they followed behind. Just as the soldiers were a few yards away, the compies that were occupying the under chassis quickly detached themselves. Making sure to avoid any possible detection by the humans as they small retreated back into the ferns. However, watching from forest, a group of many other compies were quietly watching the operation. 3 of the little buggers quickly ducked back into the shrubs, two of them quickly propped up a makeshift radio similar to the one Tracks had made. One then pressed down on the button letting out silent static wave before the third one spoke.

"Scouts C1 to Queen. Prey has entered the hunting grounds. Prey has entered the hunting grounds."

* * *

The trip into the main area was interesting; the Stryker providing enough light for them to see all what remained if the thriving resort.

It was strange to say the least, the area looked like it was cleaned up in various places with the street being filled in with either gravel or dirt that allowed some green to grow through. Most buildings that were destroyed during the 2015 Incident were completely demolished at this point with brick and steel showing any signs a building once stood there. Others however seemed to actually still be a little more worn out than damaged. Some with tarps draped over the front windows as to protect the inside from the elements. In all it looked like someone had tried to fix the place up, or at least tried halfway.

"Hold." The Sergeant said raising his fist up. Making the group stop in the middle of the street. Just 40 feet away from the steps of the visitors center. The building in name had a massive tarp covering the exposed hole in the wall of the volcano shaped facility.

Someone was here recently. These tarps are too 'new' to have been left behind for years. Not against the weather and animals running around.

"Looking around for any signs of human life. Someone was here before us and I wanna know about it."

12 sets of boots clamped together as the men that owned said footwear spread around the area. Guns raised as they made sure to keep close by in pairs with live fire and tranquils. Both breaking up to search the surrounding buildings. Coriss and 10 others made sure to set up a small perimeter around the tank for the case that they would have to move quickly.

Over in one building where 2 men were currently investigating, both opted to strike up a conversation to keep them occupied.

"Hey, did you hear about what happened in New York?" one whispered the topic.

"Why are you whispering? We're technically outside. And yeah, what was that about anyway?"

"Apparently something spawned in Central Park and ended up changing everything back to what it was maybe a 100 or so years ago. Ended up blowing up a tanker full of-* _splat*_ "

Stopping in his tracks both men snapped their attention to the ground. Their rifles' lights shining down onto the man's now juice covered foot. Slowly lifting it up as more matter fell off, both looked at the smashed fruit in confusion. Moving the light they followed a trail of garbage. Following it to a cabinet that wasn't fully closed due to being jammed by something.

Looking at each other, one made sure to keep his aim trained on the door as the other kneeled down to the opposite side to pull the door open. Tumbling out was more of the evident fruit that was hastily packed inside. Though one thing caught their attention; the ones that were already half eaten compared to the pile of good ones. Grabbing the one with bites in it they headed back out to the Sergeant.

"Sir," one called getting his attention "someone was here. There's fresh food scraps in several of these buildings." he pointed over to where they had 2 men holding the mostly eaten food. It wasn't just trash left behind from long ago, saliva was still on the bite marks along with fresh dirt. "There could be someone possibly stranded here."

"Then how the hell did we miss it? The coast guards been keeping this area locked tight. No one has set foot on this island in 2 years. Even still the wild life would have a better chance of getting them right when they got here."

* _squawk_ *

All heads suddenly turned in the direction of the noise.

A compy.

A single compy standing in the middle of the street just 20 feet away. It stayed high, standing in curiosity at the humans.

Some of the men knew from previous accounts how troublesome these little bastards could be. Some accounts saying that there little swarms are enough to overwhelm small creatures, like humans, and peek them to death. But from the looks of it, this one had been following them since the train station.

Coriss knew the list of most animals they had to retrieve and/or tag. Babies of any species would be immediately taken out as to improve chances of that species survival of any of the adults weren't capable of surviving the transfer. Things like compies on the other hand, weren't on that list. And being the nuisance they were, were just something that got in the way.

Pulling out his side arm and switching safety off, Coriss one handedly aimed roughly in the dino's direction and squeezed the trigger.

 _ ***BANG***_

The compy jumped back from where the bullet impacted the pavement in front of it. Screeching as it dash into the darkness of one of the buildings. Earning a few chuckles from the men.

But what happened when it came back out, standing in a much more prideful stance, was something that made every man suddenly freeze in place for they thought their ears had just told their mind something impossible.

" **ATTACK!"**

It screamed out. In perfect English. Followed by the a combined wave of literally dozens of voices yelled out in more like a roar. Making literally every man present suddenly jumping and raise their weapons.

What happened in the next 30 seconds was one that none of them had expected or had been trained for.

The combined power of dozens of spot lights, somewhat old due to the brightness not being that clear, suddenly appearing along the rooftops of buildings all around the street. The group having to quickly shield themselves for those who stared into the beams.

Then a swarm of squalls suddenly echoed across the sky; a literal swarm of at least 3 dozens Pteranodons all flying together in a crude double layer V formation were almost perfectly highlighted by the moonlight. From the ground they looked like shadows against the stars. Immediately the gunner on the Striker spun around, just a twitch away from pulling the trigger to take down the imminent threat.

Then the rumbling happened; not like thunder, but like a train rapidly approaching. Faster than what the men could react to, 2 triceratops came charging from around both corners of the main street intersection in front of the visitors center. Both almost perfectly matched in speed as their front horns were lowered like what a rhino would.

"Take cover!" Coriss shout as he and the foot soldiers all jumped to the sides of the street.

Spinning around as fast as he could the gunner let loose on the machine gun mounted on the turret as it peppered the two dinosaurs. But the one issue that both the gunner and men didn't expect was to see sparks only hitting the animals, and neither showing signs of stopping.

"Load the 30!" he shouted inside the tank. Making two other men quickly rush to arm the main cannon. "Back up before-" _***CRASH!***_

Both dinos hit the front of the 8 wheeled vehicle like two semis in a head on collision. The front light bar being ripped away along with the left corner tire being shredded. But they didn't stop; both, despite the weight of the tank, kept the power to their legs going using their upper horns to dig into the armor. Heaving their heads up some the front 4 wheels soon became airborne, the rear ones struggling to hold on their breaks as it was pushed back. Looking back, the gunner's face pale when he saw what direction they were going.

"HOLD ONTO THE BRAKES!" He shouted. Seeing the hole in the fence that gave way to a massive pit rapidly approaching.

"I'm trying!" The drive yelled as he smashed both feet down. The remaining tires all still as rubber begin to quickly burn up from the friction.

When the cliff came just up to the very rear tires, the gunner yelled out, "Hang on!" and ducked back in. Just as his head disappeared, so did the truck from view of the soldiers. The only thing they saw left was the chipped concrete and the sound of metal smashing apart. Once the truck had rolled away just enough for the two dinos to break off, both sprinted back around each corner as the smash happened. Several men quickly firing several shots in both directions, just barely grazing them before the concrete walls stopped them.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Coriss commanded making the few stop firing. Not wanting to waste ammo on something they couldn't see now.

"What the hell is going-AHHHHH!" One main was sent flying through the plain by a unknown force. Tumbling through the air with his finger squeezed on the rifle's trigger as he flew backwards some distance

"Parker!- WOOOAAAHHH!" 3 more were knocked away by a heavily armoured spike tail. A large ankylosaurus came barreling out of the blinding light stopping with enough momentum to make itself roll over. Only that it had enough force that it didn't stop on its back. It dozens of spikes creating a partly curved surface as it rolled through 5 more men. Each one trying to shot it but having little effect as the combination of its tough hid and vast spikes making it hard to penetrate between to its just softer skin.

Seeing their comrades under attack the others including Coriss opened fire.

Just as a stegosaurus came running in with its plated acting as shield to the other dino as it ran off around the buildings. Though that didn't stop them from continuing fire. The saw several holes of red spurt out around its side with it groaning in pain. It knew it had taken just a bit more damage than it should of, but it had to buy the others just a tiny bit of time.

And help came in the soundwave of electricity sparking to life.

Jumping from the tops of the buildings, Athena, dawning a stun rod usually meant to control escaping animals, was held tightly in her hands like a staff as 2ere at least 4 dozen others with her landed, or if their species was more built for jumping, literally pounced on the men close to the sidewalks. One being a edmontosaurus whose weight made the troop he landed in front of fall back from the pure shake he felt with, but it paled in comparison to the sudden voltage he felt attach to his stomach with two small metal bits. Each one screaming in agony until falling silent.

The soldiers barely had time to react before having to use their guns as shields to block the prods. They could just easily tranquilize them, some still had those guns ready, firing them as fast as their fingers could pull back the trigger, several dinos started becoming dizzy from the darts effects. But those who fell were quickly replaced by triple the amount of fighters pouring into the street.

"Switch out from darts!" Coriss yelled ordered as he went to fire into the head of the first dino in his sights; Athena, with back turned and exposed.

Than a heavy footstep came; like a small tremor growing closer. Making most fighting suddenly ease up as whatever the source was now had their attention.

It was getting closer.

And closer.

The humans weren't ready for what they saw appearing from the tarp that covered the visitors center.

A new challenger had entered the field.

The Queen herself.

The first thing she was grab one guy that tried being a hero by charging with his knife. Because of her size she easily grabbed him by the head, lifted him effortlessly 2 feet off the ground, and through him into a stunned comrade. In that instance another guy started shooting her, many hope that the strange mutant t-rex would fall just as easy as a man.

But she didn't. Only flinching when a bullet hit in a place that made her turn a bit from the force of the ricochet. The chest armor she was wearing covered by her normal clothing, despite making her look over all bustier then she was in this form, took the brunt of the hits. Once the gun made a click sound and stopped firing, the man, shakingly standing in place, watched as the anthropomorphic dinosaur marched right up to him. Looking down like a parent to their child. She could just smell the fear burning off of him. It made her smirk, to see and feel the fear literally dripping off prey was something that brought her back to her younger years.

Rexy inhaled deeply. Nostrils pulling in air as her lungs expanded to maximum size.

And then, she **roared**.

Just inches away from the soldiers who got a full view of dozens of teeth and the dark void down her throat. He could feel his radio earpiece crack apart and ear drums burst like water balloons from the sound. Once she stopped, blowing a burst of hot air like a angry bull, the man felt his world become dizzy, eyes criss, and gravity take hold of him as he fell backwards in a heavy thump.

Satisfied with the reaction, Rexy turned gawk to the still fighting group. Only this time those who where still standing were staring in utter disbelief. Coriss had to run his eyes, thinking he had to be seeing things. But with the swing of a stun prod that almost got him in the left side, the sergeant kicking away the triceratops attacker away, he knew that at this rate they would be utterly screwed.

"Everyone get back to the tru-" * _ **KA-BOOM***_

Many heads, mostly the soldiers, suddenly turned around in the direction of the explosion.

Just in time to see bits and pieces of Hummers flying through the air in a fiery glory that was the compies doing.

The dinos didn't care for the fireball, it meant that any means of real escape was gone for the soldiers. The humans all had just momentarily froze when they heard the blast. Looking in its direction of what was the last of their convoy. A mistake that the dinos took full advantage of.

Swiping her tail around Rexy smashed it into Coriss's left side, causing the leg to bend inward as he crouched a bit. Continuing with her spin she did it again, aiming lower near his feet as the massive limb swiped him off his feet. Jumping up with her inner strength the T-rex raised her arm sending her elbow down onto his gut. Coriss literally bounced when he hit the ground with all air literally getting knockout if him.

With a heavy wheeze and gaze up to the rex, who had taken a cautionary step back, the Sergeant's feet moving faster than his own body as he run forward, only to get a net thrown over him. Tightening from his charge as he became entangled with the ropes. He was trapped along with 2 other men as he watched with horror. The others that were still standing were quickly getting overwhelmed by the number of attackers. Their rifles either being shot apart or smacked away leaving them to get tackled. If it was any other human they could put up a good fight, but with a combined weight that 4 anthros made being almost a thousand pounds drove them to the ground. Once they were done a pair of parasaurolophus would come running with a net either empty or full with other soldiers to snatched the downed ones. Their numbers were now in the low teens as the remaining few knew it was already a futile attempt to resist.

"Fall Back! Fall back now!" one man shouted to his remaining comrades turning around to the direction they came from. Only to get a couple hundred volts in the back as Athena planted her foot on him like a hunter with its trophy.

"They're running away!" she shouted as she raised her stun rod in a victorious roar. Dozens of others all doing the same, raising their weapons or shields in a united voice that echoed across the island. Watching as the remaining humans, maybe not even 8 of them left, were sprinting towards the monorail station and the fireball that was one of their transports. A group of about 10 flyers already swooping overhead to capture them.

While they celebrated, Rexy walked over to one of the nets that held about 6 humans. Their guns had been taken, now in the hands of her people who focused on them to keep them in check. To say that they were shocked to see humanized dinosaurs, let alone ones holding high-powered guns and a anthro T-Rex being the clear leader, would of made them think that if told about this sooner they would of put it aside as the man telling them simply having too much to smoke.

Coriss, despite the situation, and trying to keep his emotion in check from letting his old friend the darkness come back. Looking up from his entanglement, he made the mistake of looking the T-rex right in the eye.

With a dam holding back a wave of rage, Rexy let out a auditable growl that made some of the soldiers reel back. But Coriss held back more so. "Why have you come to our home?" She growled. "WHY do you dare invade us?!"

Coriss didn't answer. He figured that she must of known he was the 'leader' of the group when shouting orders. But right now he kept his mouth shut.

This only fueled the inferno that flared in her eyes. If she had the power to the human would been engulfed by flames by now.

"* _growl_ * Take them to the holding cages."

Doing as told, 5 brachiosauruses changed into their true forms, reaching down to the top of the nets as 7 ankylosauruses held them up. Careful to not cut through the tether, each bag of men was hosted 30 feet into the air swinging loosely in the animal's mouth. Each step they took only further rocking them back and forth as they headed for the old kennels that once man held dinosaurs, dinosaurs now held man.

They all let out startled yelps and yells as they were taken out of Rexy's hearing range. Only the sounds of the heavy footsteps becoming distant brought a smile to her face. Scanning over the battle zone, she saw the newly done damage to the buildings, more missing glass, bullet holes and craters in the streets all smoking into the moonlight. They could easily rebuild it; more or less clean it up since they lacked the proper materials and knowledge to truly rebuild.

 _ **CRASH!**_

Snapping her head in the direction of the sound, half expecting to either see a building collapse or the remaining humans come back, she was a bit surprised when 4 forms came running from the dark vegetation. 3 of which were what Rexy could clearly identify as the Raptor Sisters. Seeing the shine tinkle from Delia's eyes as she was ahead of the 3, but Blue was missing. Inda came charging in with ferocious speeds nearly knocking down trees, poles and narrowly stepping on Charlie when she slagged behind some.

Everyone stopped doing what they were to see the hybrid coming to a screeching halt. Flinging a small spray of blood out onto the ground that quickly caught the attention of most of the carnivores present. All eyes landing onto her claws; two limp forms held tightly yet loose enough that it didn't cause damage. Both were completely still; however, the body in her left claw laid limp with the clear sign of crimson liquid leaking out.

"We need a doctor!" She roared. But not of anger, but of that of pure and utter desperation.

* * *

 _Earlier… The River_

The squad ran. They ran as fast as they could despite their gear.

The moment the body hit the ground, the other seemed to lock up from just pure shock at what happened. It was this little mistake that they immediately fired a tranquilizer that they hoped wouldn't kill the still standing being. It worked for the most part, exhaustion had already lended its hand in the strange pair that another would of no doubt knock them out for a while.

But with a gunshot, from a high caliber bullet that went straight through their torso, the amount of blood leaking onto the ground wasn't startling. It was meant to deal maximum damage, but yet still keep the target alive. Though that depended on where the shot entered and exited. And judging by the hole in the t-shirt, the victim would possibly have hours before complete death from blood loss.

* * *

 **So I decided not** **to add much of the part following last chapter. Ain't I a stinker. HOWEVER! There is a hint as to who just took a bullet to the chest. That part along with a return to Owen is coming soon.**

 **In the way it's going I've had bursts of inspiration and determination to get these stories written with some chapters getting a third of the way done in just a single writing session. So there's hope for the next chapter to be started and done sooner as I only have one chapter currently in the works for my crossover and it's about 3/5s done. So thanks for still following this and hope to have the next one out soon.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Get Out Alive

* * *

 **This was not what I was thinking of. For nearly 6 months this story has been in stasis. And with this chapter it will shaken it.**

 **After what I got based on Fallen Kingdom I noticed that the direction of this story was almost similar to what FK is only the roles are reversed in some cases. Though the story isn't. This story itself is a couple of years old now and only reached this far. The farthest a story has gotten for me was 36 chapters, and with my other story now at 24 out of 30 both are gonna be in a mini race on what can get out first.**

 **I got some inspiration from a song called 'Out Alive' by Divide on youtube that went along with the Fallen Kingdom premise that I felt was Owen trying to convince Blue to help lead her out of danger and survive. And that has sparked something in me to get this going.**

* * *

 _Recap…_

 ** _CRASH!_**

 _Snapping her head in the direction of the sound, half expecting to either see a building collapse or the remaining humans come back, she was a bit surprised when 4 forms came running from the dark vegetation. 3 of which were what Rexy could clearly identify as the Raptor Sisters. Seeing the shine tinkle from Delia's eyes as she was ahead of the 3, but Blue was missing. Inda came charging in with ferocious speeds nearly knocking down trees, poles and narrowly stepping on Charlie when she slagged behind some._

 _Everyone stopped doing what they were to see the hybrid coming to a screeching halt. Flinging a small spray of blood out onto the ground that quickly caught the attention of most of the carnivores present. All eyes landing onto her claws; two limp forms held tightly yet loose enough that it didn't cause damage. Both were completely still; however, the body in her left claw laid limp with the clear sign of crimson liquid leaking out._

 _"We need a doctor!" She roared. But not of anger, but of that of pure and utter desperation._

* * *

 _The squad ran. They ran as fast as they could despite their heavy gear._

 _The moment the body hit the ground, the other seemed to lock up from just pure shock at what happened. It was this little mistake that they immediately fired a tranquilizer that they hoped wouldn't kill the still standing being. It worked for the most part, exhaustion had already given its hand in the strange pair that another would of no doubt knock them out for a while._

 _But with a gunshot, from a high caliber bullet that went straight through their torso, the amount of blood leaking onto the ground wasn't startling. It was meant to deal maximum damage, but yet still keep the target alive. Though that depended on where the shot entered and exited. And judging by the hole in the t-shirt, the victim would possibly have hours before complete death from internal blood loss._

* * *

 _Present…_

Owen was right, it really was a war on Nublar.

He was still in the thick of the forest trying to bushwhack his way back to the park. Inwardly groaning has he wished he still had his motorcycle that could easily tear through this jungle. But he remembered that it was lost somewhere during the Indominus Incident. Making himself inwardly kick himself in the ass for losing something like his only real means of getting around this island.

At times Grady had to stop and try to bring up a mental map of the island from his home to the park and everything in between. He couldn't try the paddock, no doubt Blue would be anywhere but near where she was kept for most of her life. He was sure that the T-Rex pretty much stacked out the resort itself leaving the vast sectors of jungle that dominated this spit of land. He needed to find one of the park's computers, if anything find a way up to the control center and he could find Blue on a portable tracker.

But he had no idea where that was relative to his current position. Now he really was starting to regret bailing out on those guys in favor of trying to find her himself.

He was in the middle of a clearing when he heard it, the distant sounds of of two distinct explosions with the cries and calls of other dinosaurs in the area. Gun fire, roars, and a massive sound of something crashing echoed across the night. If Owen had to guess the main team that went through the port just got their asses kicked in some form. He wanted to laugh at the idea, but he also knew it was bad that they just lost another group to get to the command center to get this place a bit organized again.

Coming upon a small stream that trickled through the trees Grady slowed his pace. Minding to avoid stepping on something that could snap or splash in the water. He was coming up upon a clearing, where just ahead of him in a beam of light he saw a mass that was heavily out of place in the jungle.

Stepping closer he found himself in a moderate clearing with the moist soil with the stream cutting through it surrounded by shrubs. He moved closer, having to blink just a little to readjust his eyes to the changing light, and saw what was clearly a vehicle. Turned onto its roof crushed and rusted. The paint, though heavily weathered, was still present with yellows, blacks, reds and greens with a large black logo like the Jurassic World logo on the door.

Owen was half surprised to find something from the old park. Claire's nephews came racing back to the park in a old Jeep and that some facilities that were scattered around were still there but hidden by the plant life. He vaguely remembered reading it in Alan Grant's book about the original park that a tourist vehicle got tossed off the side of a paddock wall by the T-Rex and was left abandoned in the jungle. Grady could swear this was the car with how crushed it is and the one tire looking like something tried ripping it apart.

There was movement just ahead, behind the vehicle with the plants taller than him jerking around as if something was moving in there trying to hide.

He moved closer; expecting to either see his raptor or a herbivore just moving by. What he got was a swarm of chirps as a mess of at least a dozen Canopies ran past him from around and through the car. Making the fully grown man jump back as they scurried by.

Than there was the screech that made him actually jump and snap back to the car.

The dark mass landed with its full body weight onto the car causing it to shake and sink further onto its crushed roof. Owen honestly felt his breath catch in his throat and his heart skip a beat or two. His eyes coming face to face with ember eyes that were slitted to being almost just a black line as flesh tearing teeth stayed just a small distance apart waiting to be triggered like a spring trap with razor sharp claws dug into the rusted steel as it crouched low. From streams of moon light from the trees the man could just see the long dark lines that went down either side of the body.

"Blue…"

* * *

 _Some time ago…_

Blue slowly felt her senses return. First it was smell and taste; she felt her lips dry and instinctively reached out her tongue and wet them just a bit. The smell of the jungle around her flooded her nostrils with the smell that told her that she was laying on the ground.

Next came her hearing and sight; the sounds of bugs and frogs surrounded her with a slight ringing sound still in her ears. It was almost like what happened when she would wait for Tracks to do what they needed to do and she would stare into nothingness as the sound of the lights and breathing was the only things that accompanied her if alone. Her eyes slowly cracked up, blinking a few times to readjust to the blur that as gradually going away to the darkness and moon light.

Then came the sense of feeling like there were thousands of insects with pins for legs all over her.

 _ **"AHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ She yelled/screeched jumping to her feet. Though the action was met with opposite results as she collapsed to the ground. She didn't care about the dirt, all she did care was to get rid of that ungodly feeling.

She rolled around, like a door pivoting on their back against carpet or grass, though she was trying frantically to get every spot that she wanted the dirt to get rid of the itch. She thought of something to just comb over her hid and sooth her pain. She really hoped that Alex had some kind way to help.

Alex…

Her eyes nearly bulged out of her skull, "ALEX!?"

She looked around every direction. Trying to get a visual sense of her surroundings. There was a disturbance in the ground that showed human movement; several different sets of tracks all the same with a large skid dug into the ground. Like they were dragging something heavy. She lifted her nose up, trying to get a lock or trace of his scent. But all she got was the smell of blood and dirt. Blue looked back to her left side to see that it wasn't so blue anymore. A large splatter of red covered part of her chest all the way to her thigh. Though she felt no pain, nothing out of the ordinary or even a cut or hole that would result in her bleeding.

She took a whiff. It was Alex, something else and more dirt.

She took a deep breath, trying to force the soil away from around her snout so that she could smell easier. That was when she felt a toe touch metal. A glance down bestowed her the sight of what was a bullet casing. Something that they would see from the humans' guns when firing. It was something they were quickly caught up on when adjusting to their human forms that they learn some key stuff like the weapons that in no matter what form was a threat.

Who ever had used this for their weapon had Alex, she was sure of it.

She took a few sniffs to try to get the mix scent of the case and the trails of the other humans. Both pointing her in the direction back towards the river.

Without hesitation Blue bolted into the bush. Going as fast as her still recollecting body would allow her. She weaved around the large stuff while not caring to just bash through shrubs, tall grass or protruding branches that smacked up against her. Her mind was on overdrive over the thought of what happened to her Alex. She would tear them all apart for making him bleed and taking him away from her.

It wasn't until another minute or two until she returned to the spot that held what was the best night of her life to date. Ruined by those humans. The scent was stronger, they had taking the way they came back to where they came from. Following the river downstream it was clear that they moved in a tight group. Side by side if she had to guess the way the tracks were. It went on for several yards before banking sharp left towards the river. She was hoping they were there. Either preparing themselves for something or just loading into their boats. There was nothing. The scent ended at the river's shore. They were gone.

Blue wanted to cry out, reach for the first living thing she saw and just tear it till it was nothing but a blob of flesh on the ground and collapse to let the built up mass of tears to escape.

Her nostrils flared, there was another scent. It branched off away from the group and headed back towards the park. It was just a different scent that she had trouble figuring out if it was one of them, Alex, or someone else on the island. Spinning on her heels she hightailed it back into the jungle. Nose in the air for brief moments to take in the air around and try the scent trail. It was moving, she was sure of it.

Blue picked up the pace; her predator instincts taking hold as she was dead set on reaching her target who ever it was. She didn't know where her sister of even Inda was, she was stuck on either them returning to the resort, looking for her and Alex or they too encountered a group of humans. It wasn't long till another quick sniff of the air told her that whatever her target was was close, and coming towards her.

Pulling back from her run, taking a couple of much needed deep breaths, Blue looked around the clearing she found herself in. The target from the scent was coming her. Turning around she started brewing up a plan of attack. To her it was honestly starting to feel like the first time she was alone on the island when she thought her sisters were gone. Having to hunt by herself for herself.

She waited in the thick bushes; hearing footsteps closing in, slow and steady against rock coming towards the vehicle. She couldn't see who it was, but they had a mixed scent. Something about it was… familiar. The other was that of a musk and the scent she got from the casing.

There was a mass of chirps behind her. Causing her to shake the bush. She froze, feeling stupid that her cover was possibly blown, even hearing the human whisper like he knew she was there. Anger was starting to quickly build; her sight cast down at the canopies that were clearly feral as they hadn't said anything to her. Baring her teeth she thrusted forward, snapping her jaw quickly that sent the canopies running around her out of the bush. There was a noise from what she suspected was the human, a male from the sound it made.

She readied herself, crouching down as she leaped through the green onto the old vehicle letting out a screech that definitely surprised the human even more.

* * *

 _Present…_

The raptor screeched hit him; flexing her claws in anticipation for him to make the wrong move. Owen wasn't sure what to think right now; the fact that he, or really she found him, alive and standing in front of him with the look of a killer or the splatter of what he could easily tell was fresh blood painted across her hide. He saw no visible injury that could of been the result of so much blood. She probably was eating something before she got here.

He slowly raised his arm he with his palm facing towards the ground in Blue's direction, "Hey girl… you miss me?"

His answer was her jumping down from the car in front of him. Snarling as she began moving to his left, "Easy, Hey, Hey." He reached down into on of his vest pockets. Fishing out what his hand felt as the largest piece of beef jerky. Being a pack of that, nutritional bars and his canister of water since they all thought it would be best to stay in a group and be more mobile by carrying less.

"I brought you something." He held the jerky forward, startling Blue for a second at the sudden movement making her snarl again. But after seeing it wasn't a threat she eased up slightly. "There you go… that's right."

He gently threw the piece at her. Expecting her to catch it in a snap and swallow it whole in one bite. But the piece simply bounced off her lower jaw onto the ground we her flinching just a little with a hiss following that quickly gear in into a growl.

"Okay…"Own quickly returned his into a calm open position with his left hand hanging near his belt. Feeling what he wanted he brought it up so that Blue would possibly see it; a little black clicker.

As she moved with him not taking his eyes off hers she screech out. Owen, doing slow but steady clips, "You know me…" Blue sniffed the air, stopping as if his words was actually getting to her.

"Eyes on me…"

Slowly she worked closer to him. Keeping her head level as he held strong. She snout was just a foot away from his palm and closing in. The rage in her eyes subsiding as a sense of calm washed over the area

But than a bush to his left rustled. Causing Blue to immediately withdraw from Owen's hand and get in a attack stance for whatever was coming. He instantly went for his rifle, but Blue turned her gaze to him again and screeched once more. Making him stop and pull back his hand from the handle. Something was coming, Blue was either helping him or distracting him and he couldn't get his gun out.

The rustling split up, now there was three different areas of movement that he had to keep darting back and forth from the bush to Blue.

Blue screeched again, but this time to the bushes. The rustling stopped, and then three forms came jumping out in a similar pose that Blue had on the car. And even though it was dark, under the trees with a bright and shining moon, Owen felt that this island was just trying to purposefully give him a heart attack. He was seriously questioning if he was seeing ghosts or he already died on this island and haven't realized it.

Sandy brown, dark green with a mix of black, and a lighter shade that ran down like water streaks, three more raptors joined Blue has they began forming a semi-circle around the man. Chattering, snarling, and clipping as they communicated back and forth between each other.

 _"Girls..."_ he spoke in a tone that was border lining a whisper. All four of them snapped their attention to him, making him regret that decision again as he could hear a few low growls. Yeah, they definitely were not ghosts.

" _Hey_ , Hey, come on now…" he got into a more familiar position he had hoped they would remember. It was when he was trying to protect the idiot who fell into the pen when trying to get a escaping pig. He honestly felt like this was a sense of déjà vu.

Echo, or who he hoped was Echo due to it being a bit hard to see the her colors in the dark, took a small step forward snapping out.

" _HEY!_ Easy there. Delta I see you over there." he glanced at the blackish raptor that tried to go around his right side. The call out making her retract back into line. But that didn't discourage the raptor on the far left to start moving in the way Delta did.

He knew the look of this raptor; it was a younger face compared to the others, one that he honestly felt was the little sister that looked up to all of them for support.

"Charlie." He warned, using the same tone he used with Delta to get her to listen.

But the raptor came closer, now in the moonlight Owen could definitely confirm it was her. But he was more surprised by the fact that who was standing before him he last saw get blown up by a rocket. He could see very little signs of physical scars left, her legs seemingly different than what they should be, and yet a more confident stance that sent out a message that the others seemed to allow her to be the one to progress first.

She was moving in the same way Blue was earlier; making Grady have to back up a bit to make sure he kept them all within his sight. Charlie, with her nostrils flaring as she took in the sent of the human, felt herself draw closer to his hand. Having back up enough to have them visible all together he relax ever so _slightly_ as the youngest raptor sniffed his hand.

"That's it… That's it, you know me." Taking one last intake Charlie paused for a moment. Her mind racking over the smells, voice, and when she looked up to his face, his eyes felt as though they had sparked something she thought was gone.

Without hesitation she pressed her snout against his palm. Purring in comfort at the sooth skin. Owen couldn't help but grin like a owner finding his lost dog that after so long remembered him. He rubbed his thumb across her head, gradually working his way under her chin where she turned her head some to allow him to rub the sides.

"There you go, Charlie. There you go…"

Her reaction was one Owen had hoped for, as the others all relaxed and approached themselves. The predator look in their eyes dissolving into that of a curiosity. This was it, a dream that he had thought would forever stay that way when he first left the island. And now, standing here back on this god forsaken, dinosaur covered rock, he couldn't be any happier to actually reunite with not just his Blue, but all his girls.

Soon Charlie withdrew from his hand, having both Owen's and her own minds groan in unison over the loss of contact. Though now standing straight up, just above his forehead, staring down into his eyes, the former marine could of sworn he saw, not just a shadow or ghost, but a legit smile form.

"Daddy?" a voice, a young sounding voice, came from the velociraptor in front of him. Owen felt as though the world literally froze in a second. He could of sworn he just saw his youngest girl called him 'daddy' with a jaw full of teeth actually moving to perfectly mouth the word with the sound.

Owen's only reaction was a long, slow blink before the raptor was pressing her head up rubbing against his chest. "DADDY! YOU CAME BACK!" The raptor was so into enjoying the feeling of being next to her 'father' that the man in question had adopted a look of a stone cold that screamed internal conflict with his imagination and sense of reality literally fighting each other with pitchforks.

Nope, he is dead. He was walking through the forest, tripped, fell and cracked his head and this is just the afterlife giving him what he wanted.

"I think you broke him." Another voice said drawing his attention to the source. He was stuck between Echo or Delta when the later replied back.

"Well what did you expect? He probably thought the 3 of us were dead."

"Still, what kind of Alpha just assumes his pack is dead?"

Delta gave her a deadpanned look, "One of us was almost blown to bits, you were nearly bitten in half and I was lite on fire. Blue was really the only one to walk away with him still seeing her alive."

"Still, would be nice to be thought of in the after life."

Grady honestly felt that he was about to faint any moment. Seeing and hearing two raptors have a conversation he could fully understand in perfect English about him was making his mind start to hurt and have a headache form. But then he turned to Blue; the one that hadn't made any attempt yet to speak or have contact. He felt as though she was actually here and was watching Owen look stupid with what one would think was his imagination or be shocked to see him standing before her after 2 long years.

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Her form more relaxed than he ever saw her. If the others could talk, if this was just his mind playing tricks on him, he wondered what she would sound like. Her jaw parted in the way someone wouldn't know how to start a conversation. However, a loud thundering boom made that opportunity vanish.

 _ **"WHERE IS HE!?"**_ A familiar voice to the sister roared out as trees where bulldozed out of the way by a huge, bright white, fast moving tornado with teeth of a creature, named Inda, came charging into the clearing with her sight dead set on Owen.

Despite the night the giant was fully visible as he barely had time to react when a large claw swiped him off his feet, making all girls suddenly jump back from her sheer size nearly taking up half the clearing, as he felt the sharp claws suddenly dig into his sides. He felt them easily penetrate his clothes and felt his skin burn when he knew that blood had been drawn. He was held up a good 10 feet off the ground when he was turned to face the red iris of what he had prayed to god wasn't the murderous hybrid from 2 years ago staring down at him.

Inda was not happy. Having heard the distant explosions she knew there was a fight going on without her. She loved a good fight. There wasn't many things on this island that could really go claw to claw with her. She was able to convince the 3 raptors to follow her back to help, but than the gun shot behind her made her stop. Blue and Alex was still out there, and while she still didn't like the blue featherless chicken to be around her man she was the only real protection he add.

She took a long, deep whiff of the air. There were humans, humans that was not her Alex and where clearly coming from two different sources if the wind was any help. And there was a strong scent back near the river they were at. She sent the three to find them as she personally want to hunt down the humans. Following their scent she stayed hidden yet plowed her way through the forest the river. Following it down stream from where the scent was the strongest to the shore.

There was nothing when she arrived there. Only the signs that they were definitely there. She mentally punched herself for missing what could of been a fun hunt. But then the other scent caught her attention; it branched off into the jungle and from what she smelled Blue was following the same trail. The scent in general smelled familiar, the kind of familiar she felt was something that would make her blood boil.

She followed Blue's scent, quickly catching the others as she came near the area they were gathered. But the human's scent made her angry; it wasn't her Alex. It was something that she felt she would attempt and succeed in killing before the night was out.

And oh was she right. The scent was familiar, of the musky, dirty bastard that had several times tried to lead attacks to kill her. Though she must admit, if it wasn't for him she wouldn't have her freedom from that god forsaken prison.

But Inda could easily look over that last part, for right now she wanted something from him. " _Where. Is. My. **ALEX**._ " She hissed in his face. Making him flinch back when he felt the hot breath blow at his face.

She tightened her hold on him when he didn't say anything. Feeling him squirm as his body tried resisting it. She wasn't gonna kill him, she wanted as much information out of this poor excuse of a alpha to tell her what happened to her Alex, and then kill him.

Owen was starting to feel light headed from the sheering pain that was driving his body bonkers. He didn't know how to react to not only being held in the hands of the Indominus Rex or that the fact that it, or he guess she as what he voice had in tone, also spoke. Though before she could cause more pain to the main a new voice spoke.

"Put him down." all eyes turned towards the ground. Landing on the blue raptor that stood between Inda with her sisters behind her. Owen for a second was surprised to hear Blue speak in a voice that almost mirrored the kind of tone he would use on them in training. The look of authority was dominate as she growled her next word, " _Now._ "

Before Inda could counter her statement as to why she should even let this particular human live, she spun quickly around to face the pack. But with such suddenly move she didn't expect her tail to arch out so far and collide with a mass that was sent flying into a tree. When the thump of impact made them all turn around, Inda visibly flinched in embarrassment at seeing Blue not on her back laying on the ground completely out cold.

"Crap…"

* * *

 **So with how Fallen Kingdom is set up I felt that this story _almost_ made itself to be a Prelude to the movie. With how the beginning on the island was it was mostly like how I pictured it at the beginning of this story (though a bit more fixed up in some form) and that the humans mission here is just like that in the movie.**

 **Some might be thinking how come Owen didn't understand the girls when they first encountered each other. This has a simple explanation; they weren't speaking English. They may be able to speak like a human but that doesn't mean they can't still communicate like their animal sides did. However I will not say what they were saying to each other before Charlie spoke first.**

 **As seen from this chapter I incorporated parts of FK with some changes, I do not know if this will continue to the end as while people have said that I've been pointing to Alex becoming a hybrid himself. With how Blue and the Indoraptor are in the film this has put into question if I should or not go with the hybrid idea, has I can already see a way of working it in as him becoming the Indo by mutation, but that will most likely be for a later debate.**

 **And as I think of this, with Nublar basically a volcano that within a year of when this story takes place, who knows what the future will hold.**


End file.
